She Gave Her Heart To Him
by Hidama Kira
Summary: (Summary inside) Just to tell you all, my story is all fluff, so fluff-haters, beware, fluff-lovers, this is your kind of story! IK & MS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hello people! This is my first fic, so be nice to me. Yes, I know, Inuyasha is a little nicer...ok, a lot nicer! And feudal Japan does have t.v. and power......so it's more like a "present-feudal Japan" or something like that. Well...I hope you like it ^-^  
  
So...enjoy! Inu/Kag & San/Mir...but mostly Inu/Kag hehehe, LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF BETWEEN THESE TWO CHARACTERS!!!! SO MUCH FLUFF, LOTS AND LOTS OF IT!!! So fluff haters, beware...Fluff lovers; this is your kinda story!   
  
She Gave Her Heart To Him  
  
Prologue  
  
In present day Japan, a young fifteen year old girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi has lived a normal life until one day when she was going to a new school, a blinding flash that she didn't know anything about sent her through a portal to feudal Japan (Kinda feudal...um). She then meets a young demon boy, whom she later on falls for, two other mismatched friends her age, and a little kitsune who will soon become her friends for life, but will she ever get back to her era? 


	2. Chapter 1: A New School and The Blinding...

Chapter 1: A New School and The Blinding Flash  
  
"Time to get up for school!" Ms. Higurashi yelled upstairs. Kagome groaned as she lied in bed. She was about to get up and all of the sudden was drenched with ice water. She jumped up and looked at herself. "Ha Ha!" her little brother laughed. She looked at him and screamed "SOTA, RUN!" He dropped the glass that had the ice water in it and ran for his life. He slid down the stairway rail. Kagome ran downstairs and almost tripped on the last step. Sota laughed again. She looked at him evilly and his eyes widened and he took off. "You are going to pay Sota!" Kagome hissed. Her mother stepped out of the kitchen and blew a whistle ( A/N: She has a whistle because they argue a lot ^_^). "Mom, don't make us go death!" Sota said. "It's deaf, sweetheart." Ms. Higurashi said. "I knew that!" "Hurry up and get dressed you two, I will have breakfast done in a minute." "Ok...." Sota and Kagome said gloomily and Sota ran upstairs quickly. Kagome went upstairs and changed into her green and white uniform for school. Then she brushed out her hair. "I made waffles!" their mother called up to them. They both raced down and went into the kitchen. "Hey, this is cereal, not waffles!" Sota complained. "Well, if I told you two that it was cereal, you both would still be upstairs, huh?" their mother exclaimed. "True!" Kagome said then smiled. "Mom, when will grandpa come back home?" Kagome questioned her mom. "I am not sure sweetie...." her mom replied with a frown on her face (A/N: Kagome's grandpa travels the world in search of other shrines, don't ask me why...I had to think up something ^_^). "Sota, I am sorry, but you are going to have to walk to your new school on your first day because if I took you, then Kagome would be late." his mother said. "But, but, ohhhh..." "Come on Kagome." "Ok..."  
  
Ms. Higurashi and Kagome arrived at the school. "Have a good day at school sweet heart." her mother said and then kissed her on her cheek. "Mom...don't do that...everybody is staring..." Kagome said blushing from embarrassment. "Let them stare." her mother said then added "Have fun at your new school and I will see you next week." (A/N: Kagome is going to a school with dorms). Kagome stepped out the car and waved to her mom until the car was out of sight. She walked up to the large school gazing at it. "It's so big...." she said with an amazed face.   
  
All of the sudden, somebody called her name, but she didn't know who. "Kagome... Kagome, come Kagome!" The voices wouldn't stop and soon drove Kagome crazy. She put her hands on her ears. "Stop calling me, leave me alone!" she screamed and she opened her eyes and a blinding flash shocked her and she fell to the ground.  
  
Soon, she woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" she thought to herself. "And what am I sitting on?" She moved over and picked up a bow and some arrows. "Did these just magically appear?" she said out loud. "Oh well." She put them in her backpack. Then she finally noticed her surroundings. She was lying against a tree in the middle of a forest. She got up and walked around and then noticed a small school, but it was out in the middle of nowhere. "Hmmmmm..." She just walked up and somebody bumped into her and all of her books fell. "Hey, watch where you are going!" a male voice hissed. She looked up and locked eyes with him. "Wow, he has such gentle amber colored eyes, long silver hair, a weird necklace with fangs on it and...huh...doggie ears?" She thought to herself. "Wow, she has big, beautiful, velvet colored eyes (A/N: I know, that probably isn't the color of her eyes, but it looks like it on the show), long black hair, and has great legs..." He thought to himself while gazing at this beautiful girl. "Ummmm, sorry." he said and picked up her books and handed them to her. Then he ran off without looking back at her. "Wait!" Kagome yelled, but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and turned around and took one step and then somebody fell on the ground unconscious before her. She jumped away with her teeth clenched. Then a girl, about Kagome's age, walked up frowning as she looked at the boy lying on the ground. She then noticed Kagome and her frown turned into a smile. "Hi, my name is Sango, you must be new here, what is your name?" she asked still with a smile on her face. "My name is Kagome, nice to meet you...uhhh, is that boy going to be ok?" Kagome said. "Who, oh, Miroku....yeah, he will be fine!" Sango said kind of laughing. "Let me see your schedule...oh, cool, we have the same classes! "Cool..." Kagome said. "Well, that is weird...my schedule was for the other school I was going to go to...do they have the same teachers here or something?" She asked herself knowing that she doesn't have the answer. "I will just go with the flow...maybe this is just a dream..." "Do you know a boy with dog ears?" Kagome asked Sango after a brief moment of silence. "Huh, oh, yeah, that is Inuyasha, why do you ask?" "No apparent reason..." Kagome said quickly.  
  
The bell rang. "Oh no...late on my first day!" Kagome said. They ran and finally reached the classroom and opened the door. The class grew quiet and stared at them both. "Sango, your late, for the fourth time in two weeks..." Mr. Tatewaki said. "I am sorry, Mr. Tatewaki, but I was showing the new girl around." Sango said and pointed to Kagome. "Ok, tardy excused**he paused**for both of you." Mr. Tatewaki said with a smile. "Take a seat Sango." The class started talking again. "Class...Class...CLASS!" Mr. Tatewaki yelled at the class. They gradually became silent. "Thank you...we have a new classmate today...by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Take a seat next to...Inuyasha." Kagome blushed then took a seat next to Inuyasha ( A/N: Kagome sits to the left of Inuyasha, Sango sits behind Kagome, and Miroku sits behind Inuyasha). "Class, take out your text books and turn to page 38." Mr. Tatewaki said loudly. He began some long boring lecture. "Miroku...how did you get to class so quickly?" Sango asked. "I am magic!" Miroku said sarcastically and then he smirked.  
  
*** The bell finally rang for lunch (A/N: they have Mr. Tatewaki for history, english and math, three hours long, I would go ballistic if I had a boring teacher like him for three whole hours!). Everybody got up to go to lunch and Kagome turned around to see Sango and she was beet red. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and hit Miroku upside his head as hard as she could. "Let's go to lunch now" Sango said smiling. She walked over to Miroku and said "You better not grope me again or you will be eating my fists for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner!" Then she walked over next to Kagome and they both started to walk towards the cafeteria with their chins in the air. They got their lunches and sat down at a table. "What is this meat stuff supposed to be?" Kagome asked while struggling to cut the so-called meat in half. "You know what Kagome, I really don't know." Sango said and then laughed. Then Kagome's knife broke in half. They both stared at it blankly with wide eyes. "I have just suddenly lost my appetite." Kagome said with a disgusted look on her face. "Me too." Sango said with the same look. Miroku and Inuyasha came and sat down on the other side of the table. Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes and they both blushed. Miroku and Sango smirked. And Kagome looked at Sango who was still smiling. "What?" she asked. Then Sango nodded towards Inuyasha and smiled even wider. Kagome blushed even brighter and then yelled "I do not like him!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha stopped eating and looked at her. Kagome sweat dropped. "Uhhh, heh heh...sorry...." Kagome said shyly and then got up from the table slowly and walked away to throw her trash away and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha looking her way kinda smirking at her, but she wasn't really sure. She blushed a little.   
  
The bell rang for next class. "Great...science..." Kagome said gloomily. Sango ran to catch up with Kagome. She was still smiling. "You like him...don't you Kagome?" Sango said then smirked. Kagome blushed then sweat dropped and then mumbled "No..." "Yeah you do, each time you see him, or if you hear his name, you blush." Sango said still smiling. "Well, I don't believe anybody can fall in love with another if they barely know them, I mean come on Sango, I have only known him for a day...not even!" Kagome said all in one breath. "Ooook, sorry...wait up Miroku!" she yelled after him. "Yeah...I bet you like Miroku..." Kagome mumbled to herself and then smiled.   
  
She entered the classroom and gave the teacher her schedule to let her know she was knew. "Hello Kagome, my name is Ms. Kaede." the teacher said with a smile. ( A/N: I couldn't think of another name, so just work with me, ok....). "Please take a seat in an empty desk." Kagome took a seat in front of Miroku and he looked at her butt. "Don't even think about it!" Sango snapped at him. "Alright class, we are going to team up for lab partners today." "To be nice, this time I will let everyone pick their own partners today." Kagome turned around to ask Sango to be lab partners with her but she has already teamed up with Miroku. "Sango, who am I going to team up with now?" Kagome asked. "The only person I see left is Inuyasha." Sango said and then smirked. Miroku smirked too. Kagome sweat dropped. "He probably doesn't even know my name..." Kagome thought. "Kagome?" She looked up and met amber eyes. "Do you want to be my lab partner?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at the floor and blushed (A/N: I know, they blush a lot...but **sigh** young love...hehehe ^_^). "Ok..." Kagome answered shyly. Inuyasha moved his desk next to hers. Kagome turned around and asked Sango "How did he know my name?" Sango looked up at the ceiling. Kagome looked at her as if she were shooting daggers at her. "Now class, light the Bunsen Burner." Ms. Kaede said. Kagome and Inuyasha went to turn the valve at the same time and Inuyasha accidentally put his hand over hers. They both pulled away quickly and blushed. "Sorry..." he said quietly. Both Sango and Miroku smiled widely. The bell finally rang to leave school. Sango came up to Kagome and said "Why did you want to know how he learned your name?" "Because I didn't tell him...." Kagome replied. "Do you want to know?" "I guess..." "Well, I didn't tell him your name..." Kagome just looked at her with a confused look on her face. "He asked me what your name was..." "Oh..." "Ummmm, hey, do you think I can come over to your house after school?" Sango asked suddenly. "Well...I am really busy after school, maybe some other time..." Kagome said. "Shoot...I forgot...I have nowhere to go!" She thought to herself. "Ok...I guess...maybe some other time..." Sango said suspiciously.   
  
Kagome walked out of the school. It was really cloudy all of the sudden and then it started raining. "Oh, no..." Kagome said. "Where I am going to go now." Then a big gush of wind blew and it was so strong it was pulling Kagome with it. She walked through the forest unaware that somebody was watching her every move. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa.....where are you?" She said out loud. Then a tear trickled down her cheek and she leaned against a tree and started crying. "I want to go home....I don't like it hear..." she cried. "I...JUST...NEED...TO...REST...AND...SIT--" she screamed and was cut off when she heard a loud thump and somebody groan behind her. She jumped and turned around quickly. "Please...don't....do...that again...Please!" Inuyasha said weakly. "Inuyasha." Kagome said and then smiled. "Say what?" she questioned. "SIT!" he said annoyed and then stood up. "Sit?" she asked sweetly, but with a smirk on her face and then Inuyasha's face came crashing to the ground. "Yeah... That...hurts..." he said weakly. "Oh, heh heh...sorry." Kagome said and then giggled. "Do you need a hand?" "Sure, that would help." Kagome pulled him up. "What would you be doing out here anyway?" she questioned him. "It is where I hang out...I guess..." he said rubbing the side of his face. "Even in this rain?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Then all of the sudden it stopped raining and the sun peeked through the clouds. Kagome watched a butterfly fly between her and Inuyasha and land on a nearby wildflower. "So, uhhh...." She said unable to think of anything more to say. Then she heard footsteps running towards her and Inuyasha. It was Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha looked up and faced towards them. "I thought you said you were busy, Kagome?" Sango said all out of air. And then Miroku steps up to Kagome and bows and grabs her hand and says "Oh such a beautiful maiden, will ye bear my child?" Then he kissed her hand. She pulled her hand away and turned really red and looked at him evilly. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and her and Inuyasha punched Miroku in the side of his head many times until he fell to the ground. "You perverted monk...don't you know how to treat a lady!" Inuyasha hissed at him. "Apparently not!" Sango snapped at Miroku. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and said "Don't mind him...he is just a perverted monk who doesn't know any better." Kagome smiled and said "Thanks you guys." Then she glared at Miroku. "So Kagome...I thought you were busy?" Sango asked. "Well...I" Kagome said then stopped and a tear trickled down her face. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her looking concerned. "Wow Inuyasha, you actually looked concerned there." Miroku joked. "I was--DIP HEAD!" Inuyasha hissed. Miroku fell (anime style). "Well you don't have to be so mean about it!" Miroku hissed back. "Well you shouldn't joke about stuff that is serious, Kagome is crying and you are sitting here laughing!" Inuyasha snapped at him. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped and continued to watch the two argue. "STOP IT!" Sango screamed glaring at both of them. They both sweat dropped and didn't look at each other. "You both are acting like two five year olds fighting over a toy!" she hissed. "Wait!" Kagome screamed. Everybody looked at her. "I am not a toy!" she said. "I didn't mean it like that, Kagome...." Sango said. Kagome just turned around and stomped off. "Now look what you did, Sango, you think you are some mighty crisis solver, but you just make everything worse, why don't ya just mind your own business!" Inuyasha hissed and then ran after Kagome. "But...." Sango said and then looked down at the ground and tear fell from her eye. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody......." she said trying not to let Miroku see that see was crying. "Now Kagome is mad at me and so is Inuyasha...." "I am not mad at you, Sango." Miroku said trying to cheer her up. "I am going back to the house." she said then walked away. "Sango, wait!" Miroku said and ran to catch up with Sango. "I'll walk with you." Sango smiled then punched him. "Hey, what was that for!" he yelled. Sango hugged him. "Let's go." she said warmly.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha said then ran super fast and stopped in front of her. "How-how did you do that?" she asked looking. He smiled and said "Wanna ride?" Kagome smiled. She walked behind him and put her hands around his neck. "Hang on tightly." he said then smiled. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I love stories like this. I hope every one of you keep on reading my story because I am have so much left to write with action, fluff, you name it, especially FLUFF! FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF...ok, ok, I will stop now!  
  
Please Review! ^_^ 


	3. The Tree House, The Truth About Kagome, ...

Disclaimer: I am back again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!   
  
I do not own Inuyasha...hehehe *blushes lightly* BUT SOMEDAY, I WILL!   
  
*dodges old moldy fruit thrown by reviewers*   
  
That's not funny!  
  
Chapter 2:The Tree House, the Truth About Kagome, and A Very Mysterious Force  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as the wind and glided through the air. Kagome giggled. "Look, no hands!" Then she looked down and her eyes widened. "Uhhh, we are a little high, don't you think?" "You don't like it up here?" he asked. "Don't look down, don't look down." Kagome chanted over and over in her head. "I am alright." she said with her eyes closed.   
  
"Uhhh, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah?" she said with her eyes still closed. "You can let go of me now, we've landed." "Ohhhh, sorry!" She said shyly and let go of him quickly and blushed. "Hey, where are we anyway?" she asked looking around. "We are lost." he said sarcastically. She glared at him. "Look up." She did as he said and blinked. "Wow, did you build that enormous tree house?" she asked still looking up at it. "Yup, with my own two hands." He grabbed her hand and jumped up off the ground dragging her with him and landed on the porch high up in the tree. "We could have used the ladder." she said while her heart pounded. "It takes longer." he said with a smirk. He opened up the door and nodded for her to go in. Miroku and Sango were already there, making tea. "It even has two stories!" Kagome said looking around glossy-eyed. "This is were we live." Sango said with a smile. Kagome blinked. "Ohhhh..." "Want some tea?" Sango said smiling. "Sure!" Kagome said.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after taking a sip of her herbal tea. "Huh?" "What are you exactly?" Inuyasha just looked at her. "Did I say anything to offend you?" she asked. "No, you want to know what I am, I just don't want to scare you." He said looking at her, almost proudly. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. "Oh, yeah, right..." Kagome said sarcastically. "Well, I am actually..." He paused and his ears twitched. "I am a demon, well, half demon." "Cool......." she said walking around him. "You aren't scared?" he said with a confused look on his face. " No, I think it is cool." "Oh." "Are you like, a doggie demon or something?" she giggled. "Yeah, suuuure..." he said and sat down on the couch. Kagome jumped on the couch and went behind Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" He said looking up at her. His ears twitched again. "Ohhhh, how cute!" she squealed. Then she started to scratch his ears. "More to the left..." he said relaxed. Sango and Miroku just stared at them dumbly and then started chuckling. Kagome noticed them and said "Oh, sorry!" Then she jumped of the couch. Sango and Miroku kept on switching glances at Kagome and Inuyasha and then smirked. "WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. "If you don't stop looking at me like that then I will claw your heads off!" he hissed at them. "Oooooh, you have claws too!" Kagome said smiling. "Yup." he said looking at his hands then smiled with pride. They both totally ignored Sango and Miroku. Kagome started messing with his ears again. "I wish I had doggie ears..." she giggled. "Where are you from?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She sat down on the couch and so did everybody else. "Well, you guys probably won't believe me....." she said. "No matter what, we all will believe you." Sango said. "Unless it isn't true." Miroku said. Sango jabbed him in the ribs. "OUCH!" he yelled. "That is a stupid question, Miroku, just shut up!" Inuyasha hissed. "Well, I live in a city called Tokyo." "Tok-ee-o? Miroku sounded out. Sango and Inuyasha glared at him. "This morning, I was going to school....*she paused* and somebody or something was calling my name, but was nowhere in sight, I didn't know who they were. Then a bright flash blinded me and I woke up in this very forest. I wasn't in my city anymore. Then I found your school. And, it was weird...my schedule was the exact same in your guys school as in the one in Tokyo, my teachers even had the same names as the ones here...and now I am stuck in this feudal Japan with no way to get back home!" The she rested her head on her knees and tears came flowing down her eyes but she remained silent. "I-I just want to go home!" she said sadly still crying. Then she felt a hand run through her hair and looked up. "Inuyasha?" she said with tears in her eyes. Then she hugged him with her face against his chest and cried loudly. Inuyasha looked down at her with wide eyes. "**YAWN** I am going to bed..." Sango said after a while of smirking and smiling. "Me too..." Miroku said and they both walked away. Inuyasha held Kagome kind of *bridal style* in his lap then lied down. "Don't worry Kagome, I will help you get back to your era." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha wiped away her tears. She hugged him again. "I will protect you" he said softly and then fell asleep.   
  
*  
  
** *** **** ***** ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Sango came downstairs after a great night of sleep. She then saw Inuyasha and Kagome asleep on the couch. Kagome was sleeping in front of him and his arm was around her and it looked like she was holding onto his hand for dear life. Sango smiled and said quietly "Ahhh, sweet love..." Then Miroku came downstairs and saw them sleeping on the couch and said loudly "Awwwwwwwww..." "SHHHHH!" Sango said. Kagome turned around in her sleep and then was facing Inuyasha. She felt his warm breath against her face and she slightly opened one eye. She smiled as she saw his sleeping face and dog ears twitch. "He is so cute when he is sleeping...huh, what am I saying?" she thought to herself. Then she picked up his arm and lied it between both of them and she got up and stretched. "Well, hello sleepy head!" Sango said quietly and then smiled. Kagome yawned. Miroku came over and said "So what were you two doing after Sango and I went to bed?" he asked and then smirked. Sango jabbed him his ribs. "I don't remember...I just fell asleep...but Inuyasha said something, before we both fell asleep but I don't remember what he said, but it made me feel better somehow." Kagome said and then yawned. Inuyasha's ears twitched again and Kagome giggled. Sango and Miroku stared at her then smiled. Kagome's eyebrow raised and she looked at them weird. "What?" she asked confused then glared at them. "What time is it?" Kagome asked after a while. "It is 9:30 Miroku said staring at the clock. "I am so glad it is the weekend!" Sango said happily. "Ditto." Kagome said "But I don't normally get up this early." They all laughed. Kagome walked over and sat a kneeled down in front of the couch where Inuyasha was sleeping. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said in his sleep. "Don't...go...Kagome, don't...leave...me!" Then his ears twitched. Kagome looked at him weird and then giggled. She tapped him and then flicked his ear and he opened his eyes. His eyes widened and he got up and hugged Kagome and said "You didn't leave!" "Uhhh, Inuyasha, you're squishing me!" Kagome said. He loosened his grip but was still hugging her. He noticed Sango and Miroku looking at him strangely. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Huh, oh yeah, why?" "Because you are hugging Kagome and almost killing her!" "Oops, it's not my dream anymore!" Inuyasha said blushing. Everybody just looked at him weird. "What!" he growled. Miroku smirked and said "What were you doing in your dream?" he asked suspiciously. "What's it to you!" Inuyasha growled. "Because you were talking in your sleep!" Miroku said then laughed. "Huh?!" Inuyasha eyes widened. "Well, what did I say, come on, spit it out!" "You said" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha glared at him. "You said, Kagome, don't go Kagome, don't leave me here!" Miroku laughed even harder. Inuyasha blushed. "Oops...heh heh..." Kagome blushed a little. "It is ok Inu, I sometimes talk in my sleep too." Kagome giggled. "Ha, now Kagome is making up a pet name for Inuyasha, Inu, HA!" "SHUT UP MIROKU!" everybody yelled at him. Miroku fell (anime style). " I am starved, lets go get something to eat." Inuyasha said poking his stomach. "Where, Inuyasha, we don't have any money." Sango said. "I have five dollars..." Kagome said holding it in her hand. "Five dollars won't pay for all of us..." Miroku said and then his stomach growled. "We could hunt..." Kagome said pulling out her bow and arrows from her backpack that she found when she first came to feudal Japan. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I guess that is a good idea, Kagome, we have no other option." he said and then his ears twitched one more. "Figures you would support Kagome, lover-boy." Miroku mumbled to himself. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Inuyasha yelled in his face. "Ok, lets not fight because I am starved..." Kagome said while stepping between the two. Sango grabbed her big boomerang, Miroku picked up his staff, and Inuyasha grabbed his sword (A/N: you know, the Tetsusaiga? ^_^). Miroku stepped between Sango and Kagome and put his arms around their shoulders and said "Let's go, ladies!" and then his hands fell down their shoulders and touched their butts (accidentally). "HENTAI!" both Kagome and Sango said at the same time and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango punched Miroku in his gut as hard as they could. He fell to the ground. Inuyasha stepped over him and looked down at him and his ears twitched. Miroku's eyes slightly opened. "Serves you right, perverted monk!" Inuyasha hissed at him. "Ewwww, you spit on me!" Miroku said while trying to get up. "Good!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "Let's go people, I am starved!" Sango yelled already on the ground next to Kagome. Inuyasha ran out the door and jumped down off of the porch and landed next to Kagome. Miroku came sliding out of the door slowly. "Hurry up slowpoke, I am starving here!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku locked the door and then slowly climbed down the ladder. Inuyasha grew really impatient and then ran up the ladder and grabbed Miroku and ran back to Sango and Kagome. "Wow....two seconds" Kagome said with her eyes really wide. "I am gifted" Inuyasha said then smirked. "We should split up to hunt quicker." Sango said as her stomach growled. "I will go with Sango!" Miroku said really loud and quick. Everybody just looked at him. "Then it is decided, Miroku goes with Sango and I guess I will go with Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling. "Suit yourself." Inuyasha growled and then ran off. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and then ran after him. "Let's go, Miroku." Sango said calmly. Then Miroku ran up behind her. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and then hit him with her boomer rang. "DON'T EVER GROPE ME...AGAIN!" she screamed even louder then usual.   
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and her voice echoed through the forest. "Where are you, Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled again. "I hope you aren't playing a game, you know I don't know the woods." she said and started to get worried. Then she heard something and saw a rabbit nibbling on a flower. Kagome quietly pulled out an arrow. She took aim and shot. ***She missed. "Damn!" she said and her stomach growled.   
  
A half an hour passed and Kagome was really worried. "I-I think I am lost." Kagome said wearily. Then all of the sudden some strange force started to pull her. She couldn't pull away. "LET ME GO!" she screamed. It echoed through the woods.   
  
"Did you hear that, Miroku?" Sango said looking worried. "No, what was it?" he asked looking at her weird. "It-it was Kagome, let's go!" Sango said and then dragged Miroku with her as she ran.   
  
"HELP!" Kagome screamed again. "LET GO OF ME"! Then it started to push her towards a cliff. Kagome was getting closer and then saw about a one hundred foot drop to an ocean but she couldn't move, it felt like she was paralyzed. "HELP!" she screamed. Then the force pushed her off the cliff. She screamed as loud as she could. Then Sango and Miroku shown up. "Kagome!" Sango screamed. They listened but didn't hear no splash in the water below. Then they heard crying. "Help!" Kagome yelled while she was holding onto a root sticking out the side of the side of the cliff. Then Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere. "Kagome!" he yelled. He reached down the side of the cliff. "Grab my hand!" he ordered. "I-I can't!" she yelled back. "DO IT!" he ordered even louder. Kagome took one of her hands off of the root and went to grab Inuyasha's hand then the root broke and screamed "Inuyasha!" He ran back towards Sango and Miroku and then ran and dived down the cliff. "Kagome, I will save you, don't worry." Inuyasha thought to himself as he soared faster and faster towards Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes. "I am going to die, was this meant to be?" she thought to herself. The she felt something grab her waist. She opened up her eyes and saw Inuyasha holding on to her. She smiled and then he pushed off the side of the cliff and glided down. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango said crying. Miroku stood there for a while and they didn't come back then tears came to his eyes. "May our friends...rest...in...peace." his voice quivered. He hugged Sango and they headed back to the tree house.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh No! Will Inuyasha and Kagome be okay? Find out in my next chappie. Please Review! ^_^ 


	4. Survivors? And The Most Embarrassing, Ye...

Disclaimer: Hello! This is my favorite chapter so far...so much fluff! Hope ya like!  
  
How could I own Inuyasha when he owns me!?  
  
Alright...*frowns* I don't own him and he doesn't own me...BUT I CAN STILL HOPE!  
  
Chapter 3: Survivors? And The Most Embarrassing, Yet Wonderful Day Ever  
  
The next day, Kagome opened her eyes to see the bright sun, sand and to hear seagulls chant their annoying squeaks. "I-I am alive?" she said weakly. She sat up and seen Inuyasha lying in the sand a few yards away from her. She crawled over to him. "Wake up Inuyasha..." Kagome said and then flicked his ear. She waited for a few moments. "Why won't you wake up?" she said louder. She flicked his ear again and then pushed his arm. "Wake up!" she yelled. "Wake up." her voice quivered weakly. Then tears came to her eyes. "Please Inuyasha, wake up!" she said weakly and pushed his arm again. She started crying and tear drops fell on his cheek. Then she bent down and kissed him on his cheek. She felt a hand on the other side of her face. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha was looking up smiling at her. She blushed. She hugged him tightly and started crying really loud. "What, I am alive, or would you like it better if I was dead?" he asked. "I-I am so happy your alive." she crying sounding half muffled. She looked up and met beautiful amber eyes. Then they moved in getting closer and closer and then kissed. Kagome pulled away and stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked and got up. "Nothing, I just want to go back to the tree house to let Sango and Miroku know that we are both safe." "Ok...grab on, it will be faster if you took a ride on the Inu-mobile." Inuyasha said and smiled. "Whatever." Kagome said while rolling her eyes and then put her arms around his neck. Inuyasha started to run and then jumped up off the ground gliding in the air. Kagome held on tightly and felt the wind blow through her hair.   
  
****  
  
They finally reached the tree house and then landed on the porch and Kagome opened up the door quietly and found Sango crying her heart out and Miroku trying to cheer her up. Inuyasha appeared behind her and they took one step inside. "Did you miss us?" Kagome said then smiled. Sango squealed "Kagome, Inuyasha, you're both alive!" and gave them hugs. "Too much love!" Inuyasha said trying to run away. Kagome grabbed his arm and sat down on the couch. "We got some good game!" Miroku said happily. "Well you are the lucky one, I got zip..." Kagome said then giggled. "I will cook it up." Sango said cheerfully. It was silent for a while. Then Kagome snuggled up next to Inuyasha and fell asleep. Inuyasha just looked at her while she was sleeping peacefully. "Long day?" Miroku asked as he glanced at Kagome. "Yep." Inuyasha replied and then put his arm around her. He then lied his head on hers and fell asleep too. Sango walked over to Miroku. "Inuyasha usually isn't that kind to newcomers." Sango said watching them sleep. Miroku chuckled and said "Inuyasha has been acting strange lately, love is in his eyes." Sango smiled and said "Come on, help me fix dinner." As they walked away Inuyasha twitched his ears and slightly opened one eye. He glanced at Kagome and then smiled and fell back asleep.   
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Wake up sleepy heads!" Sango said as she stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome opened one eye. "Huh?" she said sleepily. "Dinner is ready." Kagome noticed Inuyasha leaning against her, sleeping. She moved her head and his head fell down into her lap. She flicked his ear and he opened up one eye. He just looked into her eyes. He sat up really quickly. "Sorry." he said then blushed. Kagome just smiled. They all sat down at a large wooden table. "So...what did you guys catch?" Kagome asked looking hungry. "We got one rabbit, one raccoon, two squirrels, and six chipmunks." Miroku said with a smile and then cracked his knuckles. Sango rolled her eyes then said "I caught most of it...Miroku just caught one squirrel and two chipmunks." Miroku sweat dropped. "I am starved, let's eat!" Inuyasha said looking annoyed. They all ate greedily. "Great....now all these dishes to do..." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "They can wait..." Inuyasha said looking at her then smiled. Kagome put her dishes in the sink and then went outside. She sat on the edge of the porch rail and looked down to the ground. She was joined by Inuyasha. She looked at him for a minute and then got up and started climbing down the ladder with her back pack. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked and then jumped down to the ground. "To the nearby lake that I seen when I was left alone." Kagome said then glared at Inuyasha. "Hey, I was just playing with you, I could see you the whole time!" he said starting to get annoyed. "Yeah, but when I called your name, did you come out of the shadows, NO!" she hissed and then walked off. "But-" he said then sighed. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked. "Kagome is mad at me..." he said and watched her walk away until she was out of sight. "Awwwwwwwww, first-love spiffs..." Miroku said and then laughed. Inuyasha hit him upside the head and then hissed "Whoever said I liked her!" "Well I-" Miroku was cut off he was hit in the back of the head by Sango. "Leave him alone, now I am going to catch up with Kagome, and two you stay here." "Why?" Miroku said. "Because I said so, and you can do the dishes as well!" she said as she walked off. Inuyasha and Miroku sweat dropped. "Now look what you have done!" Inuyasha hissed and then jumped up on the porch and went inside. Miroku heard dishes clattering. He started to climb up the ladder and then Inuyasha jumped down from the porch and landed on the ground. "The dishes are all yours!" Inuyasha said and then smirked. "But-" Miroku said but then Inuyasha said "Sango deliberately told YOU to do the dishes..." Miroku just looked at him. Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and said "See ya!" then he ran off. Miroku started mumbling to himself "No good dog...."   
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kagome reached the lake and took off her shoes and socks. Sango came and said "What are you up to?" Kagome looked at the little waterfall nearby and then said "I was going to take a bath...." Then she walked into the water. "Same..." Sango said then pulled out two towels and then said "I had a feeling you were so I brought two towels and an extra pair of clothes." "Great!" The two undressed and then dived into the water. Kagome started to comb out her hair with her fingers.   
  
Back at the house Miroku just finished the dishes and took off to find Inuyasha. He finally saw him sitting in a tree. "I thought dogs couldn't climb trees?" Miroku joked and looked up at him. "SHHHHH!" Inuyasha whispered loudly and then jumped down and grabbed Miroku and then jumped up in the tree again. "What?" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha just crossed his legs and looked out at the lake. Miroku did too and his eyes widened. He whistled slightly and then asked "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" "Because if I did, then you would talk so loud they would here us!" Inuyasha hissed quietly. He just continued to stare at Kagome and Sango. Down in the water Kagome and Sango stood up to dry off. Kagome looked up in the tree where Inuyasha and Miroku were watching them from. Kagome noticed them and screamed "SIT BOY!" as she went down under the water so that her head was just above it. Inuyasha fell to the ground and knocked Miroku out of the tree as well. Sango noticed them too and went under. Inuyasha stood up and Kagome and Sango were already behind a bush getting dressed. After the two were dressed, they chased off Inuyasha and Miroku. "How long do you think they were watching us?" Kagome asked then blushed. "Who knows...." Sango said as she packed up her clothes in the beach bag. Then they were on their way back to the tree house.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Back at the house Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch. "That was the best thing I have ever saw in a long time!" Miroku said with a satisfied smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "You won't be that happy when they get back here...they will probably cut our heads off, especially Sango...." "What will Kagome say now...she probably hates me...I had no idea, well, DUH, of course she hates me, I was watching her take a bath!" Inuyasha thought to himself then blinked. Miroku and Inuyasha both heard the doorknob turn and the door opened up. They didn't say anything. The two girls just walked up to Sango's room without saying anything. "I knew it...she is mad at me, and I don't blame her either..." Inuyasha thought with a frown. Up in Sango's room, Kagome was hangings her clothes out on a line in front of Sango's window. "So, ummm..." Kagome said without looking at Sango. "Huh?" Sango said turning around from hanging clothes in her closet. "You seem quiet..." "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAT!?" Sango yelled. Miroku and Inuyasha heard Sango yell and Inu clenched his teeth trying to sit there and pretend he didn't here it. "But-but..." Kagome said. "Just because you don't care if Inuyasha looks at you when you're naked, doesn't mean that I don't care...I. DO. CARE!" Sango screamed again.   
  
Then Inuyasha got up off the couch and started to go upstairs. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. He walked upstairs while Kagome and Sango were arguing. He opened up the door to Sango's room and yelled "SHUT UP!" Kagome and Sango just looked at him. "Will you both just give it a freakin rest?" They still just stared at him but he continued on. "It was my fault for spying on a you two...I'm sorry, you two deserve your privacy." Kagome walked up to him. She looked him in the eye and could tell he hated them fighting. "Apology accepted Inuyasha." She turned towards Sango. "Yeah....whatever...but don't expect me to be all perky and cheerful like Miss Sunshine over there." Sango said gloomily while looking at Kagome. Kagome grabbed her backpack and pushed through Inuyasha and Miroku. She left and went outside and then climbed down the ladder. She went through the forest. "I am sick of this feudal world, I just want to go home!" she said out loud. Inuyasha just gave Sango an evil look then left as well. Miroku just nodded at her. "Who said you can come in here!" Sango hissed. Miroku left quickly and sat down on the couch watching the clock.  
  
Inuyasha just glided above the ground as fast as ever. He was in search of Kagome but she was no where in sight. "Damn Sango!" he said out loud. He jumped from tree to tree and then landed on the ground. He smelled the ground and said "Yup...she has been here alright." He heard the bushes behind him rustle and his ears twitched. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said then stepped out of the tall bushes. "K-Kagome, why did you leave?" he said as he stepped towards her. She just looked down at the ground. "I wanna take you somewhere." Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome looked up. She walked behind him and put her arms around his neck then said "Let's go then...I guess..." "You got it!" Inuyasha said then took off. He glided through the air and then ran faster then the wind. Then they landed. Kagome let go and Inuyasha picked her up holding her the so called "bridal style" and carried her through some bushes and stuff. "You know Inuyasha, I am perfectly capable of walking myself." she said looking up at him. "I know." was his reply. "Then why won't you put me down?" "Cuz" "Cuz why?" "Cuz I feel like carrying you, is that a crime?!" "No...I guess not." She said then rested her head against his arm. Then he set her down on the ground. "Wow....more trees..." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha put his hands over her eyes. "What ARE you doing Inuyasha?" she said. "Shhhhhhhhh" is all he said. They started walking slowly. "Are you ready?" he asked after about three minutes. "I guess...." she said boringly, but inside she felt kinda exciting. He then took his hands off her eyes and she was dazzled at what she was looking at. They were at the top of a cliff that had a path that lead down to a beautiful, peaceful lagoon. There was a large waterfall, two swans swimming slowly, the crystal clear water, a rainbow, and wildflowers everywhere. "So?" Inuyasha said as he walked up beside her. "It-it's so beautiful!" she said and was so stunned that she was surprised she even said that. Then Inuyasha took off his kimono and hung it up on a branch of a nearby tree. "What are you doing?" she said looking at him confused. Then he ran and jumped off the cliff and landed in the water. "Come on!" he yelled happily. Kagome took her backpack off and hung it next to his kimono. She ran as fast as she could and jumped off the cliff and dived into the water next to him. She then made it to the surface and took a deep breath and then she was dunked by Inuyasha. She came back up and looked around but he was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha then grabbed her waist and came to the surface. She pulled away and then pushed him under and swam off. She saw him come up for air and his ears twitched shaking the water off them. Kagome giggled and then he came after her. Her eyes widened and she tried to swim away but he caught her. She looked up into his gentle joyful eyes. He looked back at her and blinked a couple of times. He let her go and then she floated on her back and her head bumped into him. He grabbed her hand and they both swam to the waterfall. It was shallower there so they could both stand up. Kagome ran under the waterfall then behind it. Inuyasha just walked slowly and let the waterfall pour on him. Kagome sat on a large rock and gazed at the waterfall and Inuyasha joined her. "Thanks Inuyasha, you made me feel better." she said smiling. Inuyasha just looked at her and slightly smiled. Then Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He then closed his eyes and kissed her lips. Kagome was stunned at first and her eyes widened but then she gave in and closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They parted and looked deeply into each others eyes. He then stood up and she linked arms with him and they both went back under the waterfall and went up the path back to the cliff. She grabbed her backpack and he grabbed his kimono and put it over her. "I don't want you to catch a cold." he said staring into her beautiful eyes. She smiled and he held her hand and they both started walking back to the tree house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everybody loves Fluff, they have too! I can't wait to post my new chappie. See ya soon! PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ 


	5. The Cherry Blossom Tree and Kagome's Bea...

Disclaimer: Hello all! There is a lot of fluff (alright lots and lots and lots!) in this chappie too!   
  
Chapter 4: The Cherry Blossom Tree and Kagome's Beautiful Voice   
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome approached the tree house they heard loud arguing coming from inside. Inuyasha jumped up on the porch still holding Kagome's hand. He opened up the door and the house was a mess. Then they saw Sango chasing Miroku angrily. Sango stopped running and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha were dripping wet and Kagome was wearing his kimono and they were holding hands. She and Miroku just smirked. Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at them. "What were you two doing?" Miroku finally said still smirking. "We uhhh, went for a swim at the lagoon." Kagome said while squeezing the water out of her shirt. "Is that all, come on you two, all the details!" Miroku complained. Inuyasha punched him in the side of his head and hissed "What is it to you anyways." Miroku smirked then said "So you two have been doing more than what you said!" Kagome hit him in the back of his head then said "Nobody asked you to say anything anyways, we didn't ask you what you were doing here with Sango, now did we?" Inuyasha smiled then said "That's the way to tell him!" Sango came behind Miroku then pulled his ear and dragged him to the couch then said "You need a time out Mister!" "But-" he said but then was cut off when Sango said "No buts Mister, now sit here until I feel like telling you to leave...I AM watching you!" "You want to go get dressed, your outfit is dry and clean now and is lying on my bed." Sango said then smiled. "Thanks." Kagome said while going up the stairs. Inuyasha just looked at himself and said "I will be right back." He went up the stairs to change. Kagome got undressed and hung her wet clothes on the line. She put on her skirt and was about to put on her shirt when she heard the door open behind her. She thought it was Sango so she turned around. Inuyasha stood in the doorway and just looked at her as if he she was going to kill him. She screamed and put her shirt in front of her chest and yelled "SIT BOY!" His face came crashing to the ground and she closed the door on him. She put her shirt on quickly and sat down on the bed and started brushing out her hair. She then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Sango and she came in and closed the door behind her. "Inuyasha needs to learn how to knock!" Kagome said grumpily. "Kagome?" Sango said and then sat down on the bed. Kagome joined her and said "What?" "I'm sorry, I was being an ass and I know it, I am so sorry for what I said earlier...." "It's ok Sango, really, I understand how you feel, it happened to me TWICE already...." Kagome said and then sighed. Sango didn't say anything. "It is so embarrassing, Inuyasha even said we deserve our privacy...it seems like he wants to annoy us." Kagome said after a little while and sighed. What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha could hear the whole conversation from his room and it made him feel real bad because of what happened at the lagoon. "I thought she liked me...after the thing at the lagoon..." he thought to himself then went back into his room. "Hey." Sango said all of the sudden. "Huh?" Kagome looked up from brushing her hair. "I know how we can solve this." "How?" "We could have a picnic...it is such a beautiful day and I know just the right place, but it is a secret." Sango said with a smirk on her face. "Ok, want me to tell the guys to get ready?" Kagome asked about to leave the room. "Yeah." "Ok." Kagome said then left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome told Miroku to get ready then came back upstairs and stood in front of Inuyasha's door. "I wonder if Inuyasha is mad at me...." Kagome thought to herself. She held her breath and knocked on the door. Inuyasha answered it and she said "May I come in?" He opened up the door wider so she could go through but didn't say anything. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. Kagome joined him. "Are you mad at me, Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked looking up at him. He still didn't say anything. "Well...I am sorry, but me and Sango have a surprise for you and Miroku, you can come if you want to, just get ready and meet us outside." She said then got up and left and closed the door behind her.   
  
She met Sango downstairs and Miroku was already waiting outside. "Let's hurry up and pack this food!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Ok...." Sango said while making sandwiches.   
  
****  
  
After about 15 minutes they were done. "Alright let's check off what we have." Kagome whispered then said "Four sandwiches." "Check." "Four cans of pop." "Check." "Two bags of potato chips." "Check." "One Frisbee." "A Frisbee?" "Yeah, I plan to have a little fun." "Ok, check." "A large blanket." "Check." "Paper plates and napkins." "Check." "Is that all?" "Yup." "Ok, let's go." Kagome and Sango stepped outside and climbed down the ladder. Sango noticed Miroku sitting next to a tree sleeping. A vein popped out of her head and she walked over to him and screamed "WAKE UP!" Miroku suddenly woke up and banged his head against the tree and a chestnut from a squirrels nest fell on his head. "GAH...stupid squirrels." he said. Then a whole bunch of chestnuts fell on him and squirrels were chattering angrily at him. He got up with a mean frown on his face. He had a large bump on his head and he rubbed it. "Ouch...." he complained. "Awwww, want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Sango said with a babyish voice then kissed his head. Miroku got little hearts in his eyes and walked towards Sango then she said with a frown "Don't even think about it!" He shook his head and noticed the basket she was holding. "What is that?" he said pointing at the basket. "It is a basket, DUH!" Sango said. Miroku fell (anime style) then said "I mean, what is in the basket?" "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?" she said and started walking of. Miroku just sighed and him and Kagome ran to catch up with her.   
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his room watching them out of the window. He sighed. Once they were out of sight, he quickly raced out of his room and went downstairs. He peeked out of the front to make sure nobody was there. Then he stepped out and locked the door. He then raced from tree to tree until he found Kagome and everybody else. He then quietly and slowly followed them from the tree tops. "I guess Inuyasha decided not to come..." Kagome thought and frowned but the others didn't seem to notice. Finally, they arrived at a large meadow with a little pond and a tree on a hill in the center. "What are we doing here?" Miroku asked looking around. "We are going to have a picnic, it was Sango's brilliant idea!" Kagome said with a smile. Then they all headed towards the hill with the tree. Inuyasha sighed then thought to himself "How am I going to get to that stupid tree without them noticing me?" He then jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as he could until he was behind the hill. Everybody climbed the hill and Sango took the blanket from the basket and lied it out on the ground and sat down on it. Miroku and Kagome joined her. Inuyasha quietly jumped into the tree above them. "This is the Cherry-Blossom Tree!" Sango said with a smile. Then a petal from one of the flowers fell down in Kagome's lap. Sango started to lay out all of the food. Miroku waited impatiently. Then they all ate with happy faces. "Pwerfwect swandwichwes (perfect sandwiches)!" Miroku said with his mouth full. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes and continued. Everybody was done. "We have extra food..." Sango said packing it up. "It was Inuyasha's, but I guess he decided not to come." Kagome said with a frown. Sango and Miroku ran off playing Frisbee. "You want to join us?" Miroku yelled to Kagome. "I will later!" she yelled back. Kagome started to hum the song Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) then started to sing it as she packed away the rest of the food.   
  
*I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
* As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again [1]  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
(* Repeat)  
  
(* Repeat)  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
* As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again [1]  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
(* Repeat)  
  
(* Repeat)  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
She sighed then heard a voice "You have a beautiful singing voice." Then she looked up and saw Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree. She blushed then said "You really think so?" "Yeah!" he said then jumped down and grabbed his sandwich out of the basket quickly. "Hey, Inuyasha is here!" Miroku said from playing Frisbee. Him and Sango ran over towards them. Inuyasha stuffed his face with food and washed it down with pop. Everybody just stared at him and he said "What!?" He packed away the rest of the stuff and the blanket and they ran to the field and played Frisbee.   
  
While they were playing, Miroku ran to catch the Frisbee and he tripped and fell in the pond. Everybody laughed and then Sango went over to him and held out a hand and said still laughing "Do you need **hahahaha** help getting up?" "Yeah, I do!" Miroku said and grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. He laughed and she did too. They both just swam for a while. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the hill and sat down. "I can tell they like each other." Kagome said then giggled. "Yeah..." he said looking at her then blushed. Kagome looked at him weird and blushed too, but she didn't know why. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and kissed her gently. "I love you Kagome..." he finally said still looking into her eyes. Kagome was stunned at first but managed to say "I love you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha lied down in the soft grass and pulled Kagome over him and they kissed deeply.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
SO MUCH FLUFF! It took a long time to find the lyrics to Deep Forest. I already started working on my fifth chapter and I will post it soon. Oh, and one more thing, if anyone asks why I put the song in English, it's just for people who can't read Japanese. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ 


	6. Three Day Weekends and The Unusual Storm

Disclaimer: This is the longest chapter I probably will ever have...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Three Day Weekends and The Unusual Storm  
  
Sango and Miroku quietly walked up behind them smirking the whole time. Then Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango and Miroku staring at them and smirking. Inuyasha opened his eyes and the two pulled apart quickly blushing redder then red.   
  
Kagome wiped her face and then grabbed the picnic basket and she held onto Inuyasha and he ran off. "Too bad you can't do that..." Sango said with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?" he said. "Oh nothing." she said quickly. Then all of the sudden Miroku picked her up bridal style and started running then he said "Is this good enough for you?" Sango kissed him on the cheek and he practically dropped her. "Hey, you are still carrying me, don't you dare drop me!" she said grumpily. "I...won't." he said gasping for air. Sango just rolled her and rested her head against his arm.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"I can't believe it...I wonder how long Sango and Miroku had been watching us...oh well...they would have found out sooner or later..." she thought to herself. They finally reached the tree house and opened up the door. Kagome set down the picnic basket on the kitchen table and followed Inuyasha upstairs. They went into his room and she turned on the television. He closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and lied down on his bed then yawned. Inuyasha looked at her then said "Tired?" She nodded and yawned again. He picked her up then pulled down the covers. He lied her in bed and covered her up. "Sweet dreams Kagome." he said warmly then kissed her forehead. "Good...night...Inu-" she fell asleep before she could finish. Inuyasha stood up and shut the t.v off. He took one more glance at her then left the room and shut the door behind him. He walked downstairs to find Sango and Miroku come in the door still smirking. Inuyasha just glared at them and then sat down on the couch. "So...." Miroku said loudly. "Be quiet...Kagome is asleep upstairs!" Inuyasha hissed quietly. "Sorry!" Miroku snapped back quietly. Sango went to unpack the picnic basket. "So, I saw you hitting it off with Kagome earlier!" Miroku said and grew a really wide smile. "Shut up you perverted monk!" Inuyasha snapped at him and then slouched down on the couch. Sango rolled her eyes and then continued to clean out the picnic basket. Miroku turned on the t.v and started to watch the news boringly. Inuyasha started to watch and then flattened out his ears and silently closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*   
  
About another hour later it started to storm outside. "How could such a beautiful day turn into such a cruddy one?" Sango asked out loud to herself. Then it thundered really loud and a bright flash of lightning brightened the room.   
  
Kagome woke up suddenly and found herself lying in Inuyasha's bed after being frightened by the loud thunder. She got up and looked out the window. "I can't believe it is storming like this!" she said out loud to herself. She started to walk downstairs and then heard very loud thunder and saw a bright white flash of lightning. She took one step and the power went out and it was very dark.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly woke up and it was pure black. He saw a flash of lightning and it lit up the room for a second. He stood up and couldn't see anything. He tried to make his way to his room to see if Kagome was alright, but he bumped into something hard and he kind of yelped.  
  
Kagome heard that and then started to walk down the stairs slowly. She made her way to the bottom step and tripped and fell on the hard floor. "Ouch!" she said quietly, but fiercely. She stood up then came face to face with big shiny eyes. She screamed. Then a flash of lightning lit the room. It was Inuyasha standing in front of her and his eyes flashed again as the lightning disappeared. "Inuyasha?!" she said relieved. He grabbed her hand and they both walked towards the door. "I wonder where Miroku and Sango are?" he asked and Kagome overheard. "I bet they are in a corner making out." Kagome said jokingly. Inuyasha chuckled and then took off his kimono and put it on Kagome and they both headed outside. Lightning flashed violently. "This isn't the same type of storm as I have in my own era..." Kagome said and shivered. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at the sky. "Well-" Kagome said but was cut off when a lightning strike hit a tree and the tree fell on the ground. Inuyasha covered Kagome and then he said "Grab on." He held her piggy back style and she put her arms around his neck and hugged it so tightly it seemed that if she let go, he would disappear. He jumped up on top of the tree house. He took one step then slid down and was hanging on the edge. Kagome was hanging off his leg. "Help!" she said looking down at the ground. Inuyasha climbed up slowly. He finally pulled himself up and Kagome was hanging onto the gutter. Inuyasha kneeled down and he picked up Kagome. She grabbed onto him very tightly, almost as if she was hugging him for the last time. He carried her bridal style up the side of the roof. They moved their way through some branches and leaves. Then they heard somebody moving about across the roof. They saw a black figure coming towards them. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm tightly and closed her eyes. Then he came out of the shadows. "Miroku?" Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes to see a soaked Miroku. Sango was behind him knotted up with wires. Inuyasha put Kagome down and she said "What are you two doing up here?" "Trying to get our power back." Sango said holding two wires. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, then the wind blew really hard. Kagome hugged herself trying to keep warm. Inuyasha hugged her and then smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Miroku and Sango smiled widely then got back to work. "Do you need help?" Kagome said then bent down next to Sango. "Yeah, could you hold this?" Sango said then gave her a wire. Sango put two wires together and there was a big spark and everybody closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes they started laughing. "Oh...my...gosh...Sango!" Kagome said laughing and gasping for air. Sango stood up. Her face was black and her hair was sticking up in every direction. "I am going back inside!" Sango yelled then jumped off the roof and landed on the porch. Everybody looked down and Sango gave them one more glare then went inside and slammed the door behind her. "Let's finish this crap, I am freezing!" Inuyasha complained. "Fine..." Miroku said while shivering.   
  
****  
  
Miroku did most of the work. "Let there be light!" he said as he twisted one last wire after about two hours. The lights flicked on the house. "Finally!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was sitting down leaning against the tree shivering. Inuyasha picked her up. His eyes widened. "K-Kagome, your blue!" he said touched her cheek with his forehand. She just shivered and closed her eyes. Miroku jumped off the roof followed by Inuyasha. The went inside and Miroku locked the door. Inuyasha lied Kagome on the couch and took the drenched kimono off her. He sat down next to her and covered themselves with a big blanket. Sango walked over to them and handed them some hot cocoa. "I see your not a mess anymore!" Miroku said jokingly. Sango hit him on the side of his head. "Ow, that hurt, I was only joking with you!" he said rubbing the side of his head. "I don't take that comment as a joke!" Sango hissed at him then gave him hot cocoa. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and she looked up at him. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded slowly then lied her head against his chest. Then all of the sudden the power went out again. "GAH!" Sango yelled.   
  
Miroku made a fire in the fireplace an lit several candles and put them in every room. Sango took Kagome's cocoa that was now cold then said "You barely drank any....are you ok?" Kagome just closed her eyes tightly and snuggled her head into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha put his cocoa on the table and then put his hand on her forehead. "Is she supposed to be this cold...she has been under a blanket for almost an hour." he said and then ran his hand through her damp hair. Sango grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Kagome's mouth. After about five minutes Sango took it out and checked it. "It says normal...." she said still looking at it. "Hmmmmm..." Inuyasha said then looked at Kagome. "I should've never took her out into that cold weather...." Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome stretched out then sat up. "Her eyes...they are so-so lifeless..." Inuyasha thought to himself once again. She stood up and was very wobbly. She walked over slowly to the fireplace and sat down in front of it. Her eyes glistened and reflected the light from the fire. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style then said "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, that might be the problem." He started to carry her upstairs and Sango followed. Miroku poked at the fire then yawned and said tiredly to himself "I don't want to go to school tomorrow..." Upstairs, Inuyasha lied Kagome on the bed and took her shoes and socks off then left the room. Sango helped her get dressed and she put some more socks on. "Now that should be better." Sango said quietly. "Thank you..." Kagome said quietly. They both walked downstairs. Inuyasha met her and took her hand and he grabbed the blanket and sat in front of the fireplace snuggled up in it. Sango grabbed a blanket and sat down next to Miroku. He just smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. After about a half hour of nobody talking, Kagome stood up. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I-I am going to bed..." she said sleepily. Kagome walked upstairs and went into the one of the three rooms she just happening to randomly pick. She pulled down the covers, lied down and covered up and fell silently asleep. "I am going to bed...." Miroku said then yawned. "Me too..." Sango said then followed Miroku. Sango stopped on the flight of stairs then said "Goodnight Inuyasha." "Goodnight Sango." Inuyasha said still looking at the fire. Sango then went upstairs and into bed. "I wonder if Kagome will be ok...." he thought to himself.   
  
After about fifteen minutes, Inuyasha stood up and put water over the fire and carried the blanket upstairs. He opened his door and spread out the blanket and pulled down the covers. "Huh?" he said then discovered Kagome asleep in his bed. "Kagome?" he said. He picked her up and then he sat down in bed. He lied her on the other side and covered her up. Her eyes slightly opened and she said "Inuyasha?" He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. He lied down next to her and covered up then said "Goodnight Kagome." "Goodnight.. Inuyasha." she said sleepily and then they both closed their eyes.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
The next morning Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a smiling Kagome over him. He smiled and said sleepily "Well you look better..." She kissed him then said "Yup and good morning sleepy head!" "It's morning already...please tell me I don't have to go to school!" Inuyasha said gloomily and then turned over on his stomach and put the pillow over his head. Kagome just sat there and ran her hands through his long, silky silver hair. Then he suddenly turned around and lied over her. He growled like a dog and Kagome giggled then said "Oh, what a cute little doggie!" Then Miroku opened the door and noticed Inuyasha lying over Kagome. "If you two wanted to do that, lock the door!" Miroku said with a big smirk on his face. Then Inuyasha glared at him and jumped up from the bed and started to chase Miroku down the stairs. "HELP, INUYASHA IS ATTACKING ME!" Miroku screamed. Then Inuyasha caught up to him and slammed him down on the floor. "I-I was just kidding!" Miroku said half muffled because Inuyasha smashed his face into the floor. Sango came downstairs then said "What in the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha let Miroku go and they both stood up and just stared at her. Kagome came down still in her pajamas and then said "Bad doggie!" Sango just looked at her with a weird expression. Inuyasha whimpered and grabbed Kagome and ran upstairs. Miroku just smiled at Sango then said "Have a good night's sleep?" "Yeah...I guess....why?" she said with a yawn. Miroku just walked over next to her and said "No apparent reason..." He was still smiling widely and moved his hand down on her butt. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and hit Miroku as hard as she could, knocking him on the floor. "NEVER GROPE ME OR ANY OTHER GIRL AGAIN!!!" she screamed at him again. She stomped back upstairs and slammed her door shut. Miroku stood up and smiled widely. He just sighed and went up to his room to change. Inuyasha stood in front of his door then said annoyed "Will you hurry up in there, Kagome!" "Hang on!" she yelled back sweetly. Inuyasha just sighed and smiled then leaned against his door. ****   
  
After a while, Kagome walked over to the door and opened it and Inuyasha fell on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful women holding her hand out to help him up. He grabbed her hand and stood up then said "Are you from heaven?" Kagome just smiled. He eyed her slowly (A/N: She was wearing a short sparkly blue casual skirt and a white sleeveless turtle neck, her hair down with a blue headband with white flowers on it, make-up...blah blah blah, you get it ^,^). "What is the special occasion?" he said still eyeing her. "Nothing special, Sango let me borrow the outfit because my clothes are dirty..." she said with a smile. "Sango has those types of clothes?" he said out loud to himself. Miroku opened his door after he was done changing and saw Kagome then whistled. Inuyasha just glared at him. "What?" Miroku said with a smirk. Then Sango walked out her room and Miroku switched his view from Kagome to Sango and he licked his lips. "Don't even think about it!" Sango hissed at him. (A/N: Sango was wearing a long jean skirt, a sleeveless blue turtleneck, half of her hair was pulled up in a bun and the rest was in two braids lying on her shoulders, and she had make-up on......like you needed to know that! Heh heh ^,^) Inuyasha went into his room and got changed then stepped out a while later. "Let's go!" Kagome said with a smile. Her and Inuyasha headed downstairs followed by Sango and Miroku. They all grabbed their bags and headed out the door.   
  
They all walked slowly to the school. Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome. Finally she caught him and smirked. He blushed lightly. They reached the school. "Man, not another day of this!" Miroku complained. "This is weird, yet so cool!" Kagome said amazed. "Huh?" Inuyasha said looking at her strangely. "Here, we have three day weekends, but in my era, we only have two day weekends!" Kagome said smiling. "Ohhh..." Inuyasha said and then yawned. They all went inside and took a seat in Mr. Tatewaki's class. "Not another three hours of this boring shit..." Inuyasha said yawning. "Yeah..." Miroku and Sango answered in unison. "You three must really be bored..." Kagome said. They didn't answer. Mr. Tatewaki entered the class with a bunch of papers. He took role. "Class, I have an announcement to make." he said loudly. The class grew silent. "We have two new students today." he said then looked at the paper. The class was still silent. "Miss Kikyo and Mr. Koga." Two kids walked into the classroom. "Kikyo, take a seat next to...Inuyasha and Koga you take a seat next to...Kagome." Mr. Tatewaki bellowed. Then he started to say some long boring lecture about last weeks work. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and she winked at him and smiled at him too. Inuyasha turned back around with his teeth clenched in horror. Koga just kept staring at Kagome eyeing her slowly. She turned and glared at him and he faced the teacher quickly.   
  
****  
  
The bell finally rang for lunch. "It's about time, I am starved!" Inuyasha said poking his stomach. Kagome giggled then said "Well, let's go get some food to fill that tummy of yours!" They all started walking towards the cafeteria then Kagome said "I will catch up to you guys, I need to get a drink of water." "Ok..." they all said at once and walked off. Kagome bent down and turned the drinking fountain valve so that water would come out. She took a sip and then stood up. She turned around and came face to face with Koga. She took a step and he started to circle her eyeing her from head to toe. "What ARE you doing?" she said following him with her eyes. "Then it is final!" he said suddenly. "Huh?" she said looking at him weird. "From now on, you are officially MY women." he said still eyeing her. "WHAT?" she said stunned and extremely angry. "See ya later babe!" he said then ran off. Kagome just frowned and looked real angry. She stomped off to the cafeteria. "Nobody claims ME like that, I don't even know the kid!" she thought angrily to herself. She grabbed her tray of food and sat down the nearest table with a big angry frown. Inuyasha sat down next to her and said "What's wrong?" Kagome just continued to frown. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. "It-it's that stupid new kid." she said still frowning. "The boy or girl?" he asked. "They boy." Inuyasha frowned then said "What did he do to you?" "Stupid kid...he doesn't have a right to go around and claim girls...I don't even know him!" Inuyasha started to look angry then said "Where is he?!" "He ran off...." she said playing with her food, "Now I lost my appetite." "You didn't miss anything." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome smiled then said "Good, it doesn't look very appetizing anyway." He hugged her then whispered in her ear "If he messes with you again, you won't be seeing him around here anymore." He hugged her tighter then Kagome noticed Kikyo glaring at her from a distance. Inuyasha let go and they looked at each other. Then he moved some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and smiled then said "I like it better when I can see your pretty face." She smiled at him then said "You can always find a way to cheer me up, can't you Inuyasha." Then Sango and Miroku sat down across the table from them.   
  
Then the loud speaker went off and said "We are now hosting our annual Talent Show! To enter, go to the main office and you will see a clipboard on the desk. Just sign your name and your all set. That will be all, have a nice day!" "You should enter, Kagome!" Inuyasha said all of the sudden. Kagome just stared at him. "You should sign up, you have a beautiful voice!" he said. "Really?" Kagome questioned him. "Yeah!" "Ok, I guess I could give it a shot." They all walked down to the main office. "Hmmmm... Nobody signed up yet...." Kagome said as she took the pen. She signed her name in a beautiful cursive. "Alright, all done." Kagome said with a smile. "Great!" Inuyasha said, "Now let's go outside."   
  
They all left and went outside. "It's so beautiful and warm out here!" Sango said cheerfully. "Yeah..." Miroku agreed. Kagome sat down underneath a big willow tree and was joined by Inuyasha. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Kagome noticed Kikyo glaring at her again, so she glared back. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and slid her into his lap and he rested his head on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. She just held his hand. Sango and Miroku joined them. "Awwwwww...what a CUTE COUPLE!" Miroku said in a babyish voice. Kagome and Inuyasha just glared at him. Miroku looked at Sango mischievously and she said with a frown "FORGET IT!" He just frowned. Then the bell rang. "I think we should go to class now." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah..." he agreed. Kagome stood up and helped Inuyasha up. He held her hand and they walked to class.  
  
"Good afternoon class." Ms. Kaede said with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon Ms. Kaede." the class said gloomily. "Today we will get back into the same groups we had Friday....now you may move your desks." The class got up and moved there desks around, all of them scraping the floor at once. "Please, one person from each group come up and take your supplies." she said pointing towards the scientific instruments. "Want me to go get them?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure." Kagome said. Then Kikyo and Koga came in late and handed the teacher a note. "Alright, you two take a seat at that empty desk over there and you can be partners." Inuyasha came back with an armful. "Here, I will take some of that stuff." Kagome said and started to take some of the instruments and setting them down on the desks. "Done." Inuyasha said relieved and then took his seat. "Is everybody set?" Ms. Kaede asked. "Yes Ms. Kaede..." the class replied boringly. "Now add a droplet of Chemical A to Chemical C." Ms. Kaede said.  
  
****  
  
The hour passed fast and the bell rang to leave. "YES, I AM FREE!" Miroku yelled happily and ran out of the room. Sango started to walk slowly towards the door then said "Are you two coming?" "Yeah..." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. Kikyo just watched them talk across the room to one another. "Ok...meet you outside." Sango said then left. Kagome picked up her books and started walking towards the door. Kikyo stuck out her foot and Kagome tripped and was falling, but then she felt warm arms pull her up. It was Inuyasha who raced across the room as fast as light. "What in the hell do you think your doing!" Inuyasha hissed at Kikyo. "Oops, I must have accidentally stuck my foot out and the klutz wasn't paying attention and tripped over it." Kikyo said being really snooty. Kagome glared at her then said "I don't even know you, how did I make you mad within five freakin hours!" "I just decide who I like and who I don't like in only a matter of hours." she said even more snootily. She batted her eyes at Inuyasha then got up and walked out of the room. Kagome tried to get free and chase Kikyo down, but Inuyasha held her back. He picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way outside to where Sango and Miroku were waiting. "What took you two so long?" Sango asked. "We got into a little spiff with Kikyo." Inuyasha said while Kagome was still trying to get free. "Who?" Miroku asked. "That new girl." Inuyasha said then rolled his eyes. "Oh, the cute new girl!" Miroku said with a smile. Sango got really mad and hit him upside the head and stomped off. "Let's go." Inuyasha said still struggling to keep Kagome in his arms. He ran off and Miroku walked to the house slowly.   
  
Miroku finally reached it and opened the door and plopped himself down on the couch. Sango came downstairs and opened the refrigerator. "What are you looking for?" Miroku said. "Food, DUH, why else would I be looking in the refrigerator." Miroku sweat dropped then said "Sorry." Sango looked up and then "Hmmm?" "I am sorry?" he said once again. "Sorry for what?" "Sorry for saying that that new girl was cute, she isn't half as cute as you." he said with a smile. Sango smiled then closed the fridge and walked over to him and sat down next to him then said "Really?" "Yeah, who could be as cute as you?" he said with an even wider smiled. Sango giggled then leaned over and kissed his lips. His eyes widened with pleasure and then he closed them and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled (again) then put her arms around his neck. Then Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs and spotted Sango and Miroku kissing and then both smiled widely. "Now who are the love birds?" Kagome said as she walked towards them still smiling. Inuyasha followed her. Sango opened her eyes and pulled away and blushed brightly. Miroku did too. Kagome walked over to the fridge and grabbed out some fruit. She tossed an apple to Inuyasha and they both walked out the door. Inuyasha popped his head back inside then said "We will just leave you two alone." He smirked then shut the door quickly. Sango frowned then said "No good friends!" "Yeah..." Miroku agreed. She stood up and went into the fridge again. She picked out an apple then said "You want something?" "Yeah, sure, just pick me out what ever." "Ok." she said and picked him out an apple as well. She tossed him it and he almost dropped it then he said "You need to work on your aim." "Well you need to learn how to catch!" she said. "Yeah, I know...." he said with a smile. Sango smiled then sat down next to him and took a bite out of the apple. He did too.   
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha and then noticed a little fawn prance around behind the trees. Kagome pointed it out and Inuyasha smiled. They rolled their apples towards the little fawn and she came up to it cautiously and silently and ate them and then pranced off again. He held her hand and they walked down the pathway. The then reached the very cliff that Kagome fell down when that odd force pushed her. She sat down and dangled her feet over the edge. Inuyasha joined her. The sun was starting to set slowly. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head against him. "It's so beautiful..." Kagome said. "Almost as beautiful as you." Inuyasha said warmly. She looked up him and he smiled. "Your eyes...." Inuyasha began. Kagome just smiled but felt kind of confused. "Your eyes...they remind me of the ocean...." he said. Then he kissed her forehead gently. She smiled and then stood up and stretched. He just looked up at her and his ears twitched. She walked behind him and bent down behind him and put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She seen his ears twitch again and she giggled. He stood up and held her waist. She looked at him and draped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately. They parted and he said with a smile "I love you..." "I love you too..." she said warmly. He held her hand and they started to walk away from the sunset.  
  
Back at the tree house, Sango and Miroku were really silent. Sango bit her lip and was about to say something and then Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. She just frowned. "What, not happy to see us?" Inuyasha said. Sango smiled slightly then said "I am going up into my room, if one of you need me, you know where I'm at." She walked up the staircase slowly and everybody heard her close her door softly. "Now where am I going to sleep tonight?" Kagome asked out loud to herself. "I can set up an extra bed in my room." Inuyasha said. "Ok..." she said and followed him upstairs. Miroku was left alone by himself. He just walked up to his room and shut the door quietly.   
  
Sango looked out the window at the fading sun. She sighed then sat down on her bed. Then she got up and quietly slipped outside her room shutting the door behind her. She quietly walked downstairs and grabbed her boomerang and went outside. She strapped it onto her back then she started to climb down the ladder. She walked through trees and tripped over a stump and landed on the hard ground. "Gah, damn stump!" she said out loud then got up and dusted herself off and continued walking. She heard something and turned around while she was still walking (A/N: she is walking backwards to make it easier). She stepped on something soft then fell down into a deep dark hole. She screamed and kept on falling.  
  
At the tree house, Inuyasha was setting up a bed for Kagome. "Need anymore blankets?" he asked. "No." she said. "What about pillows?" "No." "Ok, let's move it out of the doorway now." he said and walked over in front of it. "Ok." Kagome said then helped him. Kagome then stepped out of the room and stood in front of Sango's door. She was about to knock when Inuyasha said "Leave her alone, you know how cranky she gets." "Ok..." she said and stepped away.   
  
  
  
Miroku lied down in his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He then fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Kagome went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She stepped out and went into Inuyasha's room and shut the door behind her. He was already dressed for bed. He turned around and noticed Kagome then whistled. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I like your silky pajamas." he said still looking at her greedily. Kagome rolled her eyes again then set her backpack down beside her bed. She sat beside him then sighed. "Now what?" he asked. "Nothing..." she said to him then looked up and smiled slightly. He smiled slyly at her then kissed her lips gently. She giggled and put her arms around his neck. He broke it after a few moments. He ran his hand through her long silky hair. He twiddled her hair with his fingers. "You are obsessed with my hair, aren't you?" Kagome said. "Who could have prettier hair then you?" he said still messing with her hair. "You, look at all that long, pretty silver hair." she said then messed with his hair. He smiled at her then said "But nobody could have a more prettier face then you." She smiled then a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped the tear from her then said "What's wrong?" Tears started pouring down her eyes like a never-ending waterfall. "I was always a nobody...I was the..."weirdo"..." Kagome said still crying but still kinda smiling. "Huh, what do you mean?" he asked. "Me and my family always travel, so I am always going to different schools....everybody always thought I was weird and they didn't want to be my friend...but then suddenly I appeared here...." she said, her eyes were wet and red...she continued on "Nobody wanted to be my friend...until I came here....but I found more than a friend...." Inuyasha just kept on looking at her still waiting to hear more. "I-I found you..." she said and continued "You let me into your heart and you (including Sango and Miroku) were the only people who cared for me, your the one who doesn't think of me as a weirdo, but someone who you can trust and care for." Inuyasha hugged her and she looked at him. "Inuyasha, you have tears in your eyes, you don't have to feel sorry for me, this is the way my life ALWAYS has been." she said as she wiped his tears away. "No matter what...." he began. Kagome looked at him. "No matter what Kagome, I will always protect you, care for you, LOVE you, you will always be in my heart and I won't let anyone push you around." he said then grew more tears in his eyes. She hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back. "Look at us..." Kagome said and giggled. Inuyasha wiped his tears away. "Why waste our time crying, when we can be making happy memories." she said then wiped her tears away. "Guess your right..." he said. She stood up and opened the door then said "I am going to go get a drink, want anything?" "Sure, whatever you are having." he said. "Ok." Then she left. Inuyasha heard her walk down the stairs.  
  
Sango screamed again "HELP!" She kept falling and then landed on the hard ground. She got up and rubbed her butt and said "OUCH!" She looked around and then asked herself "Where am I?" She tried to climb back up, but the mud was too slippery. "Oh no...great, I am going to be stuck down here all night." she said and it echoed all the way up.  
  
Kagome came back upstairs with two glasses of ice water. She handed one to Inuyasha and he just looked at it. "What, you said you wanted what ever I was getting, and it is healthy for you too, not like that pop crap that you drink." she said and then took a sip. He just continued to look at it. "It's not poison..." she said and took another sip and looked away from him staring at the door. Inuyasha smiled slyly then walked up quietly behind her. He dipped his right five fingers in it and flicked it at her so the cold water would land on. She yelped then said "That's cold, ya know!" He just continued to smile slyly at her. She flicked some water at him and then took another sip and put the glass down on the end table. He did too then he grabbed her waist and they fell on the bed. "Grrrrrr.." he growled playfully. She turned around underneath him and started to mess with his ears then said "Are you being a good doggie?" "You can judge that." he said then kissed her lips. She giggled and put her arms around his neck. They parted and he smiled at her then said "Am I being a good dog now?" She giggled and nodded. "Hey, did you hear that?" she finally said. "No, what, I wasn't paying attention...?" he said and his ears twitched. She got up and opened the door then said "Come on." He got up and followed her. They walked down the long hallway. "It's coming from here." Kagome said pointing at Miroku's room. "Miroku's room?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome nodded then opened the door quietly. Miroku was lying on his bed snoring louder then ever. Kagome giggled quietly then whispered "Guess he was really tired." "I guess so, come on, let him sleep..." Inuyasha said then stepped out of the room. Kagome followed and closed the door behind her. They went back into Inuyasha's room and he closed the door behind him. "I am tired...." Kagome said then yawned. "Ok, let's go to sleep." he said then shut off the lights. He came near her bed and bent down. He kissed her lips then said "Goodnight Kagome." "Goodnight Inuyasha." she said then lied down and closed her eyes. He lied down in his bed and her voice popped into his head before he went to sleep: "Why waste our time crying, when we can be making happy memories." He smiled then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up!" Miroku screamed and barged into Inuyasha's room. "What the-" Inuyasha said and leaned up from his bed. "Sango is gone!" he screamed again. Kagome sat up and said "WHAT, Sango is missing!" She got up and grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. "Well, get ready, we have to go find her!" Miroku said. "I would, if you will get out of my room!" Inuyasha said starting to get annoyed. "Ok, yeah!" Miroku said then ran off downstairs. Inuyasha got up then closed his door and got dressed. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her regular clothes then ran downstairs. Inuyasha went downstairs and Miroku was already outside. "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said and went outside. Kagome followed him and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha held her hand and then jumped to the ground. "Where do we start?" Kagome asked. "We should split up, it might be easier." Inuyasha said. "I'll take this way." Miroku said then started walking off. Then Inuyasha and Kagome took different directions.   
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled. It was still silent. "Where could she be?" Miroku said.  
  
"SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled. "Feh, stupid girl goes and runs off on us....!" Inuyasha said to himself.   
  
"SANGO!" Kagome yelled loudly. "SANGO, WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled again.   
  
She walked for about a half an hour then yelled again "SANGO!" "K-Kagome?" a voice quivered. "Sango?" Kagome said surprisingly. "I'm down here!" Sango yelled again. "Down where?" Kagome said then stumbled over a stump. She walked a little farther then screamed and fell. She hung from the entranceway of the deep hole Sango was in. "I'm down here!" Sango said and it echoed up where Kagome was. "I-I can't hold on any longer!" Kagome said then fell. She landed next to Sango. Kagome stood up and said "OUCH!" "This is where I was all night...." Sango said then sneezed. "You have a cold Sango." Kagome said then gave Sango her jacket. "Thanks...." she said relieved. "How are we going to get out of here now?" Kagome said with a frown. "I don't know....I have been stuck down here all night!" Sango said sounding very tired.   
  
  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled again. He made it to the lagoon. "SANGO?!" Miroku yelled waiting for a reply.  
  
Inuyasha was smelling the ground. "All I can smell is Kagome...I must be on her trail." he said. Then he heard a voice, but faintly. "Inuyasha, help!" a voice yelled from a distance. "Kagome?!" he thought to himself. "KAGOME!" he yelled and followed her voice.   
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "You know he can't hear you!" Sango said boringly. "He is part dog....I can at least try!" Kagome said loudly starting to get annoyed. Sango just rolled her eyes. "You always give up too easily!" Kagome hissed. "Well you always expect your stupid, arrogant boyfriend to come to the rescue, he can't always be there for you!" Sango snapped back. "Y-You really think that...you really think that I can't take care of myself?" Kagome said sadly. "Well, DUH....you are always yelling his name and blah blah blah!" Sango said then sat down on the cold ground. "Well, just because you are jealous..., you don't have to dump your stupid angry feelings on me!" Kagome yelled at her angrily. Sango just sat there with a frown and eventually it turned into tears. Kagome had tears in her eyes too. Kagome pulled a rope from her backpack and threw it up towards the top of the hole. "Damn, it doesn't reach!" Kagome said still angry with tears. "Why do you have a rope in your backpack?" Sango said and kind of laughed. Kagome looked at the rope and smiled slightly then said "I have no idea!" "MIROKU!" Sango yelled. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled afterwards.   
  
Then all of the sudden Inuyasha poked his head over the entranceway. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily. He smiled then said "Toss me that rope in your hand." Kagome threw it towards him but it didn't make it. "Come on, try again." he said Kagome threw it up again, but it just fell back down. "Kagome, come on, I know your not as weak as you look!" he said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT AS WEAK AS I LOOK!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha's eyes widened then he said "I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome looked at him angrily then threw the rope as hard as she could and Inuyasha caught it. "See?" he said then smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes angrily. Inuyasha tossed the rope down and said "Grab on, one of you." Kagome helped Sango on and Inuyasha pulled the rope up slowly. She reached the top and sat on the ground breathing heavily. Inuyasha threw the rope back down and Kagome grabbed her backpack and grabbed the rope. Inuyasha pulled the rope up slowly. Kagome reached the top and he grabbed her and held her tightly. "You two ok?" he asked. Sango just sneezed. "Apparently not Sango, are you Kagome." he said and set her down. She nodded slowly. He gave her the rope and she put it back into her bag. "Now we have to find Miroku...." Kagome said after a long period of silence. "But first, let's take Sango home." Inuyasha said and picked up Sango. They walked back home slowly.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled not knowing that she was already saved.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango finally reached the tree house. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha and he jumped up on the porch, with Sango still in his arms. Kagome opened the door and let Inuyasha in. He took Sango upstairs and into her room and Kagome followed. He lied her down on her bed. "I will stay here and make sure she is ok." Kagome said. "Ok, I will be back soon...." Inuyasha said then kissed Kagome and left the room. "You all right?" Kagome said. "Yeah...you are so lucky..." she said. "Huh, what do mean?" Kagome said but Sango already fell asleep. "I guess we aren't going to school today...." Kagome said out loud to herself and continued on with a smirk "Cool."   
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stepped out from behind some trees then said "What?" "Well that was easier then I expected." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "Huh?" Miroku said with a confused look on his face. "Let's go home." he said. "But what about San-" Miroku was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed him and ran towards the house. "You really don't wander off that far from the house, do you?" Inuyasha said, still running. Miroku didn't say anything. They reached the house and Inuyasha jumped up onto the porch with Miroku. He opened the door and ushered Miroku to go in. Inuyasha followed and closed the door and started upstairs. Miroku followed him but when he reached the top, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Miroku went to Inuyasha's room, but no Inuyasha. Miroku went to his room, no Inuyasha. "Hmmmm..." Miroku hummed. "The only room left is Sango's....." He heard talking inside. He entered and seen Inuyasha and Kagome standing in front of Sango's bed. Miroku ran in and pushed through them. "Sango?" Miroku said calmly and bent down on his knees. Sango slightly opened her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind them. "Sango..." Miroku said then grew tears in his eyes "Are you ok?" "Yes...I...am...fine...Miroku...just...a...little...cold..." Sango said slowly and closed her eyes again. "Don't worry Sango, I will stay home from school, watch over you, tend to your every need, I will always be here for you, I promise." Miroku said and gently touched her cheek with his hand. Sango grew tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Sango, why are you crying?" Miroku said. Sango remembered what she said to Kagome earlier: "Well you always expect your stupid, arrogant boyfriend to come to the rescue, he can't always be there for you!" She winced visibly and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miroku just sat there next to her bed watching over her peacefully.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were downstairs. It was very silent. Kagome then went up to his room and plopped down on his bed. She remembered what Sango told her earlier: "Well you always expect your stupid, arrogant boyfriend to come to the rescue, he can't always be there for you!" Tears came to her eyes and she smiled and said to herself "Shows how much you know Sango, your boyfriend came to your rescue....and so did mine." Inuyasha was standing outside the room to the side of the door so Kagome couldn't see him and he was listening (A/N: eavesdropper ^,~). She fell backwards and lied down on the bed. Inuyasha came in and sat down next to her. She didn't look at him. He glanced at her a few times. Then he fell backwards and landed next to her. She smiled and turned on her side to face him. He did the same. She yawned and he did too. She pushed her hair back and he did the same. She smiled and he did too. "Will you stop that!" she said and smiled and pushed him playfully. He smiled then said "Why, you're cute when you look mad." She smirked than sarcastically said "Haha, very funny." He growled playfully and pushed her back down and lied over her. She scratched his ears and he closed his eyes. "Awwwww..." Kagome said and ran her hand through his hair. He yawned slightly and lied his head down on her stomach. Then there was a large thump. "Did you hear that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Yeah." They both sat up and it was silent again. "Maybe it's just Miroku who fell on the floor or something..." Inuyasha said and smirked. Kagome giggled then said "Probably..." Inuyasha lied down and put his head on his pillow. "I'm taking that we're not going to school today, huh?" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled slightly and said "Yup!" Kagome crawled over to him and lied down and snuggled her head into his chest. He put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.  
  
"Ouch!" Miroku said and stood up and continued "No good, piece of shit chair, I knew it would break eventually!" Sango giggled a little. Miroku smiled and said "You think that's funny?" She nodded slowly than said "Can you go get me a glass of water?" "Yeah, sure..." Miroku said and then left the room and went down the stairs. Sango heard dishes clattering and a plate break. "It wasn't me!" Miroku yelled upstairs. Sango just rolled her eyes. He came back up quickly and handed Sango a glass of ice water. "Thanks...." she said and took a sip. "Anything for you." Miroku said warmly. "Wow...that was the nicest thing you have said in like...forever!" Sango said sarcastically. Miroku just rolled his eyes. "Now where am I going to sit..." Miroku said out loud. Sango patted the space on the bed next to her. Miroku smiled and climbed on the bed and sat next to her. Sango frowned and said "Just don't grope me..." Miroku frowned then said "I won't, you're sick...I will wait until you feel better." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and then set her glass on the table next to her bed. After a minute, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miroku watched her for a minute and then lied down and fell asleep too.  
  
***************************************  
  
Done till next time! Please Review! 


	7. Inuyasha's Obsession of Ramen and the Ni...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha heh heh heh...smiles evilly What if I just say I am good friends with Rumiko Takahashi? Ok, ok, I am not...but I wish I was...to be best friends with my idol, OH YEAH! ,  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
Ixi:More fluff yet to come! .  
  
Mika: Thank you! sniffles you are such a good friend .  
  
Silvertensai:Well, just to tell you my story is all fluff. .  
  
Inuyasha It's confusing? Oh well, I am a very confusing person looks confused and smiles  
  
Kei the Inspired:My next chappie! Hope you like!  
  
Whitney Lin:I'm glad you like my story .  
  
Battousi Girl: have a long way to go! smirks  
  
Sqeekers:I am talented!? YAY! I hope you will continue reading my story! .  
  
Amia Rio:YAY! Please continue reading   
  
Thank you all so much! I am a star! does cute model stance giggles please enjoy this chappie! .  
  
Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Obsession of Ramen and The Night of the Talent Show  
  
After about an hour or so, Inuyasha woke up. He blinked a couple of times and noticed Kagome asleep next to him. He ran his hand through her hair and she slightly opened up her eyes. She smiled faintly and he did too. He looked at the clock and it said 11:30 A.M. He sat up and stretched. Kagome yawned and looked out the window and saw two squirrels chasing each other. She kind of giggled and Inuyasha smiled at her. Then his stomach growled and he said "I'm hungry...." "Me too..." Kagome said. They both started downstairs. Inuyasha sat down on the couch. "I know what to make!" Kagome declared. "What?" Inuyasha said then yawned. "RAMEN...." she said with a smiled on her face. Inuyasha's ears perked up and his eyes widened and he said "R-RAMEN?!" Kagome smiled and started to make it. Inuyasha's mouth watered just thinking about it. Kagome smiled to herself and thought "I remember seeing him eat the heck out of the ramen at school...lucky guess...I think...." She finished and she seen Inuyasha smelling the air like a little puppy dog. She giggled and brought him a bowl. She went back to get her bowl and took a seat next to him. As soon as she sat down, he asked her "Can you get me some more?" She looked at him weird and said "You're old enough!" He jumped up of the couch and ran to the pan. He came back with an overflowing bowl. He ate it sloppily then it suddenly disappeared from his bowl. "You're going to make yourself sick." Kagome said then stood up to get another bowl. She reached the pan and grabbed a spoon. She turned towards Inuyasha angrily then said "You didn't have to be a pig and eat it all!" He just looked at her and blinked his eyes a couple of times. She tossed her bowl and spoon into the sink and walked slowly outside. Inuyasha put his bowl in the sink and went outside too. He stood next to her and grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her. She pulled away quickly and said "GROSS, your breath smells like old ramen!" Inuyasha put his hand up to his mouth and breathed into it then smelled his hand. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair. Kagome just frowned and looked at the sky. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa!" she thought to herself and a tear trickled down her cheek. Inuyasha stood up then said in a concerned voice "What's wrong?" Kagome fell on her knees and said "I miss my family...I want to go home!" Inuyasha frowned then sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Kagome just sat there and tears continued to fall down her cheek silently. Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair and kissed her head then said "Like I said, I will help you get back to your era, no matter what." Kagome looked up at him then said "But then if I go back...I will never see you again...I don't think I can live with out you!" She faintly smiled. He smiled and said "And I can't live without you...." She leaned her head back against his chest and sighed. He looked down at her then lied his head on hers.  
  
Mysteriously, Sango got up from her bed (without waking Miroku O.o) and was listening to their conversation (A/N: another eavesdropper! ,). Sango felt a tear come to her eye but then straightened up and walked out onto the porch. "What are you doing up?" Kagome asked. "I guess I finally feel better." Sango said with a smile. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha did a little too. He stood up and helped Kagome up. Kagome noticed her eyes were still wet, so she turned around and wiped them then turned back around with a smile. Miroku came downstairs and went outside with everybody else and asked "Sango, why are you up...you should be resting!" "I feel fine, Miroku...honestly!" she said with a smile. He slightly smiled. "I am bored..." Kagome said. "Me too..." Inuyasha agreed. "I know what we can do!" Miroku declared. Everybody just looked at him. "We can go swimming down at the lagoon!" "That sounds like fun!" Sango said. "Okay!" Kagome said with a smile then looked at Inuyasha. He was silent for a minute then said "Alright..." Everybody went inside and Sango and Kagome went up into her room. Inuyasha went into his room and Miroku into his. After a few moments every stepped out. Sango carried a beach bag and Miroku carried a tiny cooler and they headed downstairs followed by Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
They left the house and started walking down the long path to the lagoon. After about fifteen minutes they reached the lagoon. They stood up on the cliff and looked at the peaceful lagoon and then started down the path. Sango pulled out four towels and lied them out on the sand. Kagome took her shirt and skirt off. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes and Miroku dropped his jaw (A/N:Kagome was wearing a two-piece light blue bathing suit with a see-through sparkly scarf around her waist). Sango glared at Miroku. Then she took off her shirt and skirt and Miroku started drooling (A/N:Sango was wearing a two-piece pinkish-reddish bathing suit with a see-through magenta scarf around her waist). Inuyasha had red shorts and Miroku had black shorts on and they both ran and jumped into the water. Sango and Kagome put on sunscreen and lied on their towels watching the two boys wrestle in the water. They chuckled. "Well...aren't you two coming in?" Miroku asked and then got tackled by Inuyasha. "Maybe later....we are going to catch some rays...." Sango said and then put on sunglasses. Kagome pulled a pop from the cooler and took a drink. "I thought pop was bad for your health?" Inuyasha asked and then Miroku pulled his ears really hard and swam off. Kagome just rolled her eyes and put on a pair of sunglasses. Then Inuyasha swam after Miroku angrily, twitching his ears after they have been pulled about twenty feet long. Kagome lied on her stomach and put her legs in the air and was listening to music on a portable cd player from home. "What's that?" Sango asked. "It's a cd player....it plays songs." Kagome said with a smile and handed it to Sango. She listened to it then said "Cool!" She handed it back to Kagome and she started listening to it again. Sango pulled out a manga (A/N:TeeHee!) and began reading it. "You girls are no fun!" Miroku complained. Kagome saw him mouthing words but didn't hear no voice because her cd player was turned up all the way. She closed her eyes and started humming the music. Then she felt somebody sit down next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha. His ears twitched and she saw him talking but didn't hear him. She pulled the head phones off her head and said "What?" "What is that you are listening to?" he repeated. "It's a cd player." she said then held the headphones up to his ears. They twitched a few times. Kagome giggled then shut it off. She stood up and stretched then took off her scarf and then ran and dived into the water. Sango watched her as she came up for air and float on her back. Sango stood up and took off her scarf as well then dived into the water too. The boys shrugged and jumped in too. Kagome dived under water until she reached the bottom. She saw everybody floating above. Then Inuyasha snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She turned around and saw Inuyasha smirking at her. She smiled and then they both swam to the surface for air. "Let's see who can stay under water!" Miroku said once Inuyasha and Kagome came to the surface. "I challenge you then!" Inuyasha said after he caught his breath and pointed at Miroku. "Those two are always competing against something...." Sango said then rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's on!" Miroku said. Kagome looked at everyone then said "I will keep count.." "Ok...." everybody said in unison. "READY...SET...GO!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha and Miroku went under the water. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13..14..15..16..17..18..19..20!" Kagome counted out then continued "21..22..23..24..25..26..27..28..29..30..31..32..33..34..!" Then Miroku came up from below gasping for air and coughing. Inuyasha came up and said "I beat you...YES!" Sango laughed to see Miroku still trying to catch his breath after five minutes. Kagome quietly dove under and swam towards the waterfall. "Where did Kagome go?" Miroku said after he finally caught his breath. "I don't know?" Sango said looking around. "Wait....where is Inuyasha?" he said in a confused way. Sango just smirked. "Huh?" Miroku said still confused. Sango swam to shore so he followed her. She stood up and started walking up the path to the cliff. "Where are you going now?" Miroku asked looking up at her. Then he seen Sango jump off the cliff and land in the water. She came to the surface and said "Try it, it's fun!" Miroku ran to the top of the cliff and jumped off, landing next to Sango. He came up and caught his breath. Sango just smiled. Then he moved closer to her and kissed her lips gently. She giggled and kissed him back.  
  
While Sango and Miroku were making out, Kagome reached the waterfall and stood up and went behind it. Inuyasha was following her the whole time. He swam to the other side of the waterfall and stood up. Kagome walked over to the rock that she had her first TRUE kiss with Inuyasha and sat down on it. She sat in the same spot and then gazed at the waterfall then she stood up and felt the mist from it. Inuyasha stood in the same place and just eyed her. She then noticed him and tripped on a rock and fell backwards. But Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks..." Kagome said as he stood her back up on her feet. Inuyasha just sat down on the rock with his legs crossed. Kagome stepped into the water and under the waterfall. It poured down on her with great force. Inuyasha just smirked. She turned towards him and smiled. He continued to smirk. She joined him and looked down at the ground. It was silent for a long time. She sighed and then he said "What?" "Nothing..." was the only thing she said.   
  
After a while, Sango pulled away and looked into his eyes. She blinked then splashed him. "Sango!" Miroku said then swam after her. She dove under to reach the bottom, but Miroku caught her and brought her back to the surface. "Hey!" Sango said playfully.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were watching them from behind the waterfall. Inuyasha glanced at her a few times and smirked. She looked at him and said "What?" Then he leaned over and kissed her passionately. She draped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her slender waist. She giggled and pulled him closer.   
  
Then Miroku and Sango then noticed Inuyasha and Kagome. "Shhhhh..." Sango said quietly and smirked. Miroku nodded his head and smirked too. "Follow me..." Sango whispered again and then grabbed him under water and swam towards the "other couple". They swam on the other side of the waterfall. They stood up quietly and watched Inuyasha and Kagome, both smirking widely. Sango nodded at Miroku and he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Kagome opened her eyes and saw them staring but she just shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes again. Sango and Miroku's jaw dropped knowing that they didn't care. "So...you two are officially a couple now?" Miroku said then smirked. Sango jabbed him in the ribs and said "Be quiet!" Inuyasha and Kagome parted and just stared at them. Sango waved then laughed nervously. They just continued to stared at them like they didn't have any eyelids. "Stop doing that!" Miroku finally said and shielded his eyes. Kagome blinked and turned the other way. Inuyasha stood up and went under the waterfall and into the water. Kagome was mumbling to herself in a mean way. "Awww, what's wrong Kagome?" Miroku said then smirked. Kagome stood up and walked over to Miroku smiling. Then she turned evil and slapped his face then went under the waterfall and dove in. Miroku stood there with a red hand mark on his cheek and rubbed it gently. "Haha, serves you right!" Sango said then smirked and went under the waterfall and dove in too. Miroku stood there stunned and just realized that he has gotten slapped from Kagome. He went back around the waterfall and went underwater and swam towards shore. He went up on shore and grabbed his towel and dried off. Everybody watched him as he started walking up the side of the cliff. "Where are you going?!" Sango yelled up to him. He didn't answer, but just continued walking. Then he was out of sight. Sango swam towards shore and sat on the beach. Kagome and Inuyasha followed her. "He'll eventually come to his senses..." Kagome said and sat down on her towel. Sango just glared at her. Inuyasha grabbed a soda and sat in the nearby tree. "Maybe we should go..." Kagome said after a long period of silence. "Why? Why waste your fun time..." Sango said then stood up and grabbed her towel and started up the side of the cliff. Kagome and Inuyasha watched her as she disappeared out of sight. Then Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of pop. Kagome stood up and grabbed her towel and started going up the pathway. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "Back to the house." "Why?" "Because..." "Because why?" Inuyasha then jumped in front of her, stopping her. "Come on Inuyasha.." Kagome said then tried to push through him. Inuyasha picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and went back down the path. "Inuyasha, let me go!" Kagome said struggling to get free. "No, I'm not letting you waste our free time because the other couple are having troubles." "Other couple...?" Kagome thought then smirked, but Inuyasha couldn't see. He said then reached the bottom of the path. Kagome crossed her arms, pouting. Then Inuyasha sat down on his towel and held her in his lap. Kagome still struggled to get up then she heard him growl. She stopped and sat still. He moved his arms around her waist and it seemed like he was hugging her. Then he took one off his arms from around her waist and trailed his finger gently down her back. A wondrous feeling went down her spine. "Her skin is so soft..." Inuyasha thought to himself. Then she turned her head and looked back at him to see him smirking at her. She faintly smiled. Then he turned her around in his lap so she faced him. She looked deeply into his gentle, joyful amber eyes. Then she ran her fingers down his well-toned chest. Then she looked up into the sky and saw a bird soar freely through the gentle breeze. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Huh?" she said then looked back at him. "Maybe we should go now..." "Ok..." Kagome stood up and grabbed the beach bag and her towel. Inuyasha grabbed the little cooler and his towel and they walked up the pathway together.  
  
"Miroku?!" Sango said and opened the tree house door. No answer. "MIROKU!" she yelled and started to look through the rooms. There was still no answer. Sango looked through all the rooms. She finally found her way to the front door again. "MIROKU!" Sango yelled outside. She went back inside and sat on the couch. She started to cry. "Don't cry..." a voice said coming from the staircase. Sango looked up with wet eyes to see Miroku standing on the staircase. He sat down next to her and wiped her tears. "Why did you leave?" Sango said and grew more tears. Miroku didn't answer. "Please, just don't cry...it makes me feel bad." he said and wiped her tears again. Sango gave a small smile. Then she looked down and sighed. Then Miroku grew a wide smirk and put his arm around her. Then he let his hands wander places where they shouldn't be. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and slapped his face and knocked him off the couch. "You always spoil moments we have to ourselves!" Sango yelled at him and stomped up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Then Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the door and saw Miroku lying on the floor with a red hand mark on his face. "I know what happened here..." Inuyasha said. "Me too..." Kagome said then rolled her eyes. Miroku stood up and rubbed his cheek. Inuyasha went up to his room. Kagome put the beach bag and cooler on the floor near the big wooden table. Miroku went over next to her quietly. Kagome bent down to pick up the towels and Miroku let his hands wander. "HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and slapped Miroku. Inuyasha raced down the stairs and started hitting Miroku as hard as he could. "Never, EVER, put your nasty hands on her again, she's MY GIRL!" Inuyasha hissed at him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Then Inuyasha blushed brightly knowing what he just said. Miroku smirked. Inuyasha raced up the stairs and went into his room. "Now you know that Inuyasha loves you!" Miroku said and grew a wider smirk on his face. Kagome slapped him again then threw the towels at him then went upstairs. "Ow...." Miroku said rubbing his cheek then sat back down on the couch.  
  
Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door quietly then opened it a crack. Inuyasha was lying on his bed, facing the other way. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said then came inside and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha didn't budge. Kagome sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed. Inuyasha still didn't move. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said and faced him still blushing. Inuyasha seen her out of the corner of his eye and began to blush too. "Inuyasha, you blushing!" Kagome said then giggled. "You blushing too..." he said still facing away from her. When he said that he made her blush even brighter. Inuyasha smirked when he seen her. "Haha, you look like a tomato!" Inuyasha said still smirking. Kagome looked down at the floor. Then Inuyasha sat up and faced her. She glanced at him a few times. It was silent for a while. Then Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door. Kagome looked up at him. Then he smirked and left. She stood up too and headed for the door. She took a step out and Inuyasha grabbed her waist. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said playfully. Then Sango stepped out of her room and stared at Inuyasha. She smirked then headed downstairs. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she pushed him playfully. They went downstairs and sat on the floor. After about an hour of silence, it was getting late. Sango yawned then said sleepily "I'm tired..." "Me too..." Kagome agreed. They both went upstairs and went into Sango's room. Inuyasha just looked over at Miroku sleepily. Then he closed his eyes. After a moment, Inuyasha felt warmth against his face. He opened his eyes and Miroku face was in his and he was staring at him. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Inuyasha said angrily and pushed Miroku hard. He stood up and walked upstairs. Miroku followed him and almost fell back down when he reached the top. Kagome and Sango were in super short nightgowns. Miroku was drooling and didn't notice anything else. Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of Miroku's face, but it didn't work. Sango grabbed Miroku's ear then dragged him into his room. "Now stay here until morning." Sango said then turned around and shut his door behind her. "Goodnight Kagome, Inuyasha..." Sango said then bowed politely and went into her room and closed the door. Inuyasha ushered Kagome into his room. Kagome looked at him weird then entered. He went in after her and shut the door. Kagome looked at the clock and her eyes widened "It's already 10:30!" Inuyasha glanced at the clock "Yup..." Kagome got into the cot thing next to Inuyasha's bed. She stretched and yawned then lied down. Inuyasha lied down on his bed then said "Goodnight Kag..." "Goodnight Inu..." Kagome said then buried her head into her pillow. Inuyasha turned out the lights and fell asleep.   
  
Soon it was morning and Kagome woke up from someone's warm breath against her face. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha sleeping next to her...in the same bed. "GET UP!" she screamed in his ears and he shot up like a spring. He grew angry eyes and yelled "WHAT WAS THE POINT OF DOING THAT!" "You have your own bed ya know!" she yelled right back. Inuyasha grew even angrier because she was yelling at him. He was about to grab her until she yelled "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face came crashing to the ground and he groaned in pain. He sat up with a red face. "AND THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" she yelled at him then stomped out of the room. Inuyasha grew with rage then Miroku poked his head through the door. Inuyasha smiled evilly at him then said "Hey Miroku, let's play a little game!" Miroku knew what that meant and he ran for his life. Inuyasha ran and pummeled Miroku to the ground. Then Sango stepped out of her room tapping her foot with anger. Then Kagome came out of the bathroom and noticed Inuyasha beating up Miroku. She ran towards them "Stop Inuyasha, you hurting Miroku!" "That's the point!" Inuyasha growled then pushed Kagome hard knocking her unconscious against the wall. Inuyasha eyes started to glow red. "Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. Sango ran over to Kagome and picked her up and carried her downstairs. Miroku managed to get away from Inuyasha and ran after Sango. Inuyasha raced downstairs and out the door (A/N: Let's say he was already dressed).   
  
After a few minutes, Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango and Miroku watching over her. "Ow, what happened?" she asked rubbing her head. "Inuyasha...is possessed!" Miroku blurted out. "Huh?" Kagome said confused. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Let's go..." she said and headed out the door. Sango and Miroku followed close by looking out for Inuyasha. Then Sango dropped her books, so she turned around and bent down to pick them up. Miroku bent down to help. Then they both stood up and Kagome was gone. "Where'd she go!?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and they continued to walk towards their school.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"INUYASHA!" I yelled out. "INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled out again. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wander off from the others..." I said out loud to myself. I walked down to the lagoon, but no Inuyasha. I started to grow worried and then headed back up the path. After a half an hour, I still couldn't find Inuyasha. I finally gave up hope and started to cry. I sat against a tree and cried my heart out.   
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I have finally cooled down and was resting against the tree. Kagome didn't know it, but I was sitting up in the tree she was leaning against. I looked down and seen her crying. I climbed down a few branches. "Why is she so sad?" I asked myself in my head. Then I fell down and landed next to her.  
  
Readers POV  
  
Kagome jumped up when Inuyasha landed next to her. "Uhhh...hi..." Inuyasha said, his face still buried into the ground. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said then wiped her eyes. "Sorry..." he said and sat up. "Sorry about what? I should be the one who is sorry, I sat you, and that was wrong..." "No, I pushed you against the wall and than took off without saying sorry or helping you..." Kagome didn't say anything. "Sometimes...I just can't control myself when I get angry..." "Ohhhh..." Then Kagome stood up and Inuyasha did too. He glanced at her a few times. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and fell into his arms and said in a muffled voice "Please don't do that again, ok Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Ok, I won't, let's go to school..." he said then picked Kagome up bridal style and ran towards the schools.   
  
They finally arrived and met Sango and Miroku in class. "So what have you to been doing to be an hour late for school?" Miroku said with a wide smirk on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome just glared at him for his pervertedness (--not sure if that's a word). He backed away slowly and looked at Sango with a weird look on his face. She rolled her eyes then nodded for Inuyasha and Kagome to follow her inside. Mr. Tatewaki watched them talk and he cleared his throat. The whole class was quiet and watched him boringly. "Ok class...we are going to do some algebra problems on the board." Mr. Tatewaki bellowed. He started to write a problem on the board: 6X-3=15. "Miss Kagome? Please come to the board and solve this problem." he said and pointed to her. She looked at everyone else then stood up and grabbed the chalk. She walked up slowly to the board then gripped the chalk tightly. Then she started to write really fast. After a while, she turned around and told the class the answer. "The answer is: X=3..." Kagome said in a proud voice, showing her work off to the class. The class still seemed extremely bored, except Inuyasha. He was wondering how she could solve that problem so fast. Kagome handed the chalk back to Mr. Tatewaki and pranced down to her seat. Even Mr. Tatewaki was surprised that she solved it that quick. Kikyo was glaring at her and Koga was looking at her with glossy-eyes. "That's my women!" Koga stated proudly. "I am NOT your women!" Kagome yelled at him, glaring at him at the same time. Then Mr. Tatewaki started a long boring lecture about the "oh so exciting algebra steps". Then the bell rang for lunch. "Kagome...?...Kagome?...KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome sprang up from her seat. "WHAT!" she said in a tired, yet angry voice. "It's time for lunch." "Oh...sorry..." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her to the cafeteria.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed a tray of food and sat down at the table under the willow tree. "Do you know where Sango and Miroku wandered off too?" Kagome asked after taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Nope..." Inuyasha said between chews. Then Sango and Miroku sat across from them and started eating quietly. Miroku kept glancing at everybody evilly. Then a vein popped out of Inuyasha's head and he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Miroku just looked back down at his food and started playing with it. Kagome stood up noisily and threw her trash away (A/N: School food isn't very good, ya catching my drift? ,). Then she came back and stared at everybody like they were aliens then she started writing something down on a paper and stuffed it into her back pack. "TALK SOMEBODY!" Sango finally protested then stood up angrily. It was still silent. Then the loudspeaker popped on: Our Annual Talent Show is tonight, repeat, our Annual Talent Show is tonight, don't miss out!" Then there was a loud squeak from the loudspeaker and everybody covered their ears.   
  
It was silent again, then the bell for the next class rang. Everybody walked towards their next class slowly, but Kagome disappeared. Ms. Kaede greeted everyone with a cheerful voice and they took their seats. Then Kagome ran into the room and took her seat and the bell rang shortly afterwards. "Today, we are going on a nature hike!" Ms Kaede said cheerfully. Then the principal came into the class and started talking to the teacher quietly. "I'm sorry class, but today's nature hike has been cancelled because I have an important meeting. So I will just have you do a worksheet." Everybody started mumbling in a grumpy voice. Ms. Kaede passed out the worksheets and left the room. "Yes, sometimes teachers have no common sense!" Miroku said happily. Sango looked at him weird. "We are by ourselves, NO TEACHER!" Koga stood up and shut the door. Everybody balled up their worksheets and threw them away and started talking. But Kagome kept her work and started on it. Inuyasha looked at her and was about to say something but Kikyo grabbed him and sat him down at a desk. Then Koga came up behind Kagome and grabbed her waist. "Hi Inuyasha..." she said still concentrating on her work. Then Koga turned her around and gave her a big kiss. Kagome's eyes widened and she pushed Koga off her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she said angrily. "Giving my woman a kiss, is that a crime?" "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN....KONO AITSU ACHI IKE YO!" (A/N: That means: "Get lost you creep") Inuyasha was watching then grew with rage and he tried to get up, but Kikyo wouldn't let him. "What's your problem!?" he said, still full with rage. Then Kikyo kissed him. She pulled away and Inuyasha stood up angrily and was about to attack her when Kagome appeared behind him and tapped him. "Uh, Kagome, it wasn't what you seen, Kikyo kissed me!" he said nervously. "Huh?" Kagome said confused. Inuyasha glanced back and forth at Kikyo and Kagome. "Come on, Inu-dear." Kikyo said batting her eyelashes and pulling him. "Let go of me!" Inuyasha angrily and pushed Kikyo. Kagome looked at Kikyo with an evil look and turned around and walked off. Inuyasha started walking after Kagome but Kikyo tugged on his sleeve. "LET GO OF ME WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled at her and pulled away and stomped off. Kagome walked out into the hall and sat on a marble bench. Inuyasha sat down next to her and she turned away. "Kagome?" Inuyasha finally said. Then Kikyo came out sat on Inuyasha's lap. Then Kagome got up and walked out of the building. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him and ran towards Kagome. Kikyo stood up and ran after Inuyasha. "WAIT INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled and ran after him. Sango and Miroku stepped out of the classroom and ran to catch up with the others. Koga followed too. "KAGOME!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was sitting on a log and he found her. "Kagome?" he said softly. She looked at him and sighed. It was silent for a while then Kikyo showed up kissed Inuyasha passionately. Inuyasha pushed her away angrily and she fell to the ground. Then Koga showed up and put his arms around Kagome's waist. "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled struggling to get free but he was to strong. Inuyasha punched him the side of the head and yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Koga just looked at Kagome and licked his lips slowly. Inuyasha punched him again and yelled "STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Kikyo appeared behind Inuyasha and played with his dog ears. Inuyasha thought it was Kagome so he turned around while smiling and then he got a big kiss from Kikyo. Kagome grew jealous, so she grabbed Koga and kissed him. Koga smiled against her lips. Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo and turned towards Kagome and his eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KAGOME!?" Kagome pulled away from Koga with tears and ran off. Sango and Miroku saw the whole thing and looked worried. "Do you think they are over?" Miroku asked with a concerned looked. "I-I don't know...we weren't really expecting Kagome to do that...what has gotten into her?" Sango said with a worried look on her face. "I think I know why..." Miroku whispered. "Hm?" "I think Kagome kissed Koga because she saw Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, and she was jealous, so she kissed Koga to make Inuyasha jealous." "You really think so?" "I'm not positive...but it seems like it." "Oh..." Inuyasha stood their with a stunned look on his face then looked at everybody else, even Sango and Miroku, then ran off, looking like he had tears in his eyes.   
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Why did I just do that?" I said to myself. I felt really bad and started to cry. I ran home as fast as I could. I climbed the ladder then opened the door. I ran up to the closest room and fell on the bed crying.   
  
Sango/Miroku's POV  
  
Sango and Miroku ran were Kagome ran off to. "Why are we trying to find Kagome, we don't know where she ran off too?" Miroku said after a while. "Because we are good friends and trying to help her." Sango replied. Miroku just stared at her. "Did you see Inuyasha, it looked like he was-was crying!" Sango said in a wearily voice. Miroku shook his head. They returned to the house and Miroku went upstairs.   
  
Readers POV  
  
Miroku opened the door to his room and he noticed Kagome lying on his bed crying. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She thought he was Inuyasha, so she hugged him back. Then Miroku got his famous mischievous look on his face and ran his hand down Kagome's back and on her butt. Kagome opened her eyes quickly and shrieked "MIROKU!?" Then she stood up quickly and slapped him. She stomped out of the room still crying. Kagome ran to Sango's room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Sango went into Miroku's room and looked angrily at him. He just stared innocently at her and shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes but also thinking how cute he looked with the innocent little face he always put on. (A/N: Isn't he so cute ,) She sat down next to him and sighed. He glanced at her a few times then stood up. "Where ya going?" she asked. He didn't answer but she heard him trot down the stairs. After a while, she stood up and went downstairs after him.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes after about an hour later after crying herself to sleep. She rubbed her tear stained face. She looked out the window and it was getting dark. Then her eyes widened as she remembered the talent show that she was supposed to appear at tonight. She got up quickly and raced downstairs. She stopped on the stairs when she saw Sango and Miroku making out on the couch. Kagome smirked widely then walked down slowly. She tapped Sango's shoulder and she turned around quickly and blushed at the sight of Kagome. "I need your help Sango, I have the talent show tonight." "Oh, sorry, I forgot." They both ran up to Sango's room and Miroku sat there feeling like a complete idiot.   
  
"Let's see...hmmmm...what should you wear?" Sango said as she rummaged through her closet. Kagome bit her lip then sat down on the bed. "How about this?" Sango said and pulled out an outfit from her closet. Kagome shook her head vigorously as if she was saying "NO NO NO!" Sango put it back and looked through the closet again. Kagome looked over at Sango's dresser full of make-up tubes and hair brushes and such. She sat on the chair in front of it and looked at all the colors. Then Sango brought an outfit over to Kagome. She looked at it swiftly and nodded her head in a joyous way as if she were saying "YES!" Kagome got changed into it and started doing her hair. "Here, I will help..." Sango said then started brushing Kagome's hair. "I don't really know...hmmmm..." Kagome said and looked like she was thinking really hard. "Wait, did you write down on the sheet what you were doing?" Sango said. "Well, I filled out this sheet during lunch a little earlier listing who I was, what I was doing, and the name of the song. That's why I disappeared from outside after lunch earlier, I went to turn it in." "Oh...do you want your hair in a bun?" "Nah.." "Pigtails?" "Definitely no!" "Ponytail?" "No..." "Braids?" Kagome grew a small smile on her face then said "That would be different, yeah, sure!" Sango started putting braids in Kagome's hair. After a while, Sango stood up and said "I will leave the rest to you..." Then she walked out.  
  
Sango told Miroku to get dressed and she got dressed too. Soon, they were both done and were waiting for Kagome. "What is taking her so long?" Miroku complained. Then a beautiful woman walked down the stairs slowly and Miroku grew little hearts in his eyes. Sango hit him on the side of his head angrily. (A/N: Here's a little description of what Kagome looks like: She is wearing a long blue and white dress, silver eye shadow-not to much though ,- just a little bit a red lipstick, and a long braid of hair that is just about waist-length with little ringlets of hair on both sides of her face-there, now you can see her in your head, huh, HUH! ,) "Wow, all this prettiness just for a talent show!" Miroku babbled. Sango just rolled her eyes and headed for the door. Kagome followed Sango and Miroku followed close behind Kagome with a mischievous smirk on his face. Kagome turned around quickly and yelled at "There better not be anything perverted in that little mind of yours!" Miroku just made his famous innocent stare and they all continued walked towards the school. (A/N: Miroku is so cute at times!)  
  
After a while they reached the school and it was packed full of people! Kagome made her way through the crowd and somehow lost Sango and Miroku (A/N: WOW, I can't believe she lost Miroku!) She made her way to the backstage and took a seat behind many other people.   
  
"We have lost Kagome!" Miroku said. "That was the plan!" Sango hissed. Miroku stood there stupidly. Sango dragged him into the auditorium after buying a few flowers and stuff for Kagome.   
  
A bunch of boring acts were before Kagome...well, she was the last one. After a while, Kagome was starting to nod off when the chairperson appeared in front of her and tapped her shoulder. Kagome woke in an instant. "Your up next..." the chairperson said then walked off, flipping through their clipboard full of papers. Kagome stood up and grabbed her sheet of paper with the words on it and stood next to the curtain. "And next is Miss Kagome Higurashi singing the song...My Will!" the announcer said and ushered Kagome to the stage. Kagome stepped on stage and everybody clapped loudly. Koga whistled and yelled "THAT'S MY WOMAN!" Kagome spotted him from the stage and glared daggers at him. She set the music up on the music stand and the pianist came out from behind the curtain and sat down in front of the piano. The announcer gave Kagome his microphone then trotted of stage. "I am sooooo nervous!" Kagome thought to herself. She felt wobbly in the knees. Then the piano started playing. Kagome was just about to sing when she noticed Inuyasha standing in the back row and she became more confident. Then she started singing in a beautiful voice:  
  
Quietly awakening...  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you  
  
And so many words I want to hear  
  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
  
So I'll stop waiting  
  
and seize my "chance."  
  
I think of you,  
  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...  
  
I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
  
it definitely will...  
  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
  
The song has ended and the pianist stopped playing. Everybody clapped loudly and whistled. Kagome bowed politely and handed the microphone back to the announcer and went back behind stage crossing her fingers, hoping to win. "Wow, that was some beautiful voice there!" the announcer said cheerfully. Then judges nodded in agreement and handed the announcer the winners name. "This is it!" the announcer said. Everybody behind stage were crossing their fingers. "There winner is...." the announcer paused for a moment to see everyone's anxious faces. "KAGOME HIGURASHI!" he bellowed. (A/N: You were expecting that, huh?) Everybody clapped and whistled loudly. Sango and Miroku smiled and clapped and Miroku whistled loudly. Inuyasha smiled a little. Kagome squealed and skidded off onto the stage quickly. The announcer handed Kagome the trophy and the judges nodded slowly, but happily. Kagome bowed and held the trophy up. She smiled gracefully then walked off stage. "Thank you for joining us tonight...we hope to see you here at our future presentations." the announcer finished then walked off stage. Everybody started leaving the auditorium.   
  
After a while, Kagome came from backstage (everybody was gone by now). Sango and Miroku handed Kagome flowers and Sango clobbered her with one of her big hugs. "We will meet you outside, ok?" Miroku said then pulled Sango out of the auditorium. Kagome picked up her music and held her flowers tightly and started walking towards the door until she suddenly stopped from a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and blushed at the sight of Inuyasha. "Congratulations..." he said shyly after looking at the beautiful Kagome. "Thanks..." He handed her a rose with a little bow tied around it. She looked at it and stared up into his golden orbs. She smiled in reply and he did too. "I'm sorry..." she finally said after a long period of silence. Then Inuyasha remembered when Kagome kissed Koga. "I forgive you..." Then they both started heading towards the door. Then Kagome stopped and slightly jumped when she felt something cold being put around her neck. She looked down and held up a necklace with a jewel attached to it. She turned around and Inuyasha smiled slightly. "It's beautiful...." Kagome said eyeing it. "The jewel, it's called the Shikon no Tama." he said. (A/N: I know, I know, deal with it! hehehe .) Then he caught her into a tight embrace. She was surprised at first but then hugged back. Sango and Miroku stood outside then looked up to see Kagome walking next to Inuyasha, hand-in-hand. They both smirked. "Let's go home..." Sango said and cheerfully started to skip down the path. Miroku ran to catch up with her with a wide smirk on his face, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome kept looking at the beautiful jewel. Inuyasha smiled a little. Kagome yawned. "It's getting dark..." he said. Kagome nodded tiredly. Then Inuyasha picked her up and she let out a little gasp. He smirked at her then ran at his demon speed.   
  
After only a matter of seconds, they were already on the porch of the house. Inuyasha walked through the door, with Kagome still in his arms. Sango and Miroku were sitting in front of a fire all cuddled up in a blanket. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and knew what was going to happen when he seen Miroku's arm wrap around Sango. As soon as Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs, he heard it. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and Inuyasha heard her smack Miroku. Then he heard Sango stomp over to the couch and plop down on it. Inuyasha went into his room and shut his door. He felt Kagome snuggle up to him in his arms. She was already asleep. He lied her down on his bed and took her shoes off and tossed them next to the door. He stroked her forehead and she moved a little bit. Then Inuyasha too, yawned. He pushed her over then lied down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling for a while then he felt something warm next to his chest. He looked down to see Kagome snuggling up next to him. He put his arm around her and lied his head on hers then closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Sango sat on the couch snuggled up in her big warm blanket, still glaring at Miroku. Miroku frowned and turned back around and faced the fire. He felt really lonely without Sango sitting next to him. She saw him frown and kept glancing at the empty spot next to him. But she was mad at him, she couldn't go all soft now...but she felt so bad. She stood up and walked over to him slowly. She sat down next to him, but he didn't look up. Then she turned towards him and gave him a great big hug. He felt better than, and hugged her back, wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Then he kissed her and pushed her backwards and they both ended up on the floor kissing. The fire died down slowly and it was getting late. They parted and looked at the clock. "We should get to sleep..." Miroku said. "Ok..." Sango replied and stood up and stretched. Miroku stood up and put the fire out. They both went upstairs and Miroku started walking towards his room. "Miroku?" Sango asked. "Hm." he said and turned around. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Miroku nodded his head seriously but was jumping with glee inside his mind. "I will be right back.." he said and went into his room to get changed. Sango went into her room and got changed. Then there was a knock on the door and Sango answered it to see a smiling Miroku. She opened the door wider so he could come in. Sango yawned and closed her door quietly so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha or Kagome. She lied down on her bed and covered herself up. Miroku sat on her dresser chair and slouched down in it. She looked up and said "What are you doing?" "Trying to get comfortable...." he said and slouched down more. Sango patted the space next to her and Miroku joined her. He covered up and Sango snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes and fell asleep. (A/N: Go Miroku, I'm surprised he didn't scare Sango away with his perverted little mind...ironic, isn't it?)  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that it was only 2:00 in the morning. He was kinda cold so he pulled Kagome into his lap then pulled the covers over them. He was just about to move her, but he couldn't stay awake.   
  
The morning rays peeked through Inuyasha's window and he slightly opened his eyes. He noticed Kagome lying on him, still asleep. He smiled slightly and nudged her a little bit. She opened her eyes and fell into a daze looking at those beautiful amber orbs of his. His eyes were so gently and loving. Then she noticed she was lying on Inuyasha. She blushed brightly and slide off him and all the way over to the other side of the bed. She looked back at Inuyasha to see him blushing a little bit too. Then he smiled mischievously and went under the covers. Kagome looked up at the ceiling, pretending he wasn't even in the room. The she felt something near her feet and move slowly up her body. She looked under the covers and seen Inuyasha crawling up towards her with a big grin on his face. She went under the covers to and met him. He lied out on her and kissed her. She giggled and deepened it. He ran his finger gently down her side. She shivered in pleasure. The stared into each others eyes happily. Then Kagome sprung up and kissed Inuyasha with as much passion as possible. Inuyasha held her up and kissed back, hugging her slender body in his arms. Then they heard somebody open the door. They remained still then Kagome peeked out from under the covers. Sango was standing there with wide eyes, thinking they were doing something else. She backed away slowly and almost tripped backwards and then shut the door.  
  
"M-M-Miroku!?" Sango stuttered. "What?" he said and got up out of bed. "Inu-Inuyasha and K-Kagome are-are..." She couldn't spit it out. "WHAT!?" "Inuyasha and Kagome are doing it!" Sango said quickly then kinda blushed for them. Miroku grew wide eyes and said "NOW!?" "Yeah..." Then Miroku jumped out of bed and ran to Inuyasha's door and was about to open it when Sango pulled his ear dragged him back to her room. "You perverted monk, leave them alone!" she yelled at him then tossed him back down on her bed. "I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth!"   
  
Kagome came up from under the covers and took a deep breath. Inuyasha came out on the other side if her. Kagome stood up on the bed and stretched then jumped off it and walked towards the door. Inuyasha watched her as she disappeared out the door without saying anything. Kagome's hair was full of static from the blanket. She stood in the Sango's doorway, her hair in all directions and snarled. Miroku looked up at her and smirked then said "Did you have fun?" Kagome grew a frown on her face and threw a lipstick tube at him and it hit his forehead. "Ow, that hurt!" "Well, as a matter of fact, I wasn't doing anything with Inuyasha!" "But, you both were under the covers and stuff, that's what Sango said anyway..." Kagome blushed lightly then said in an annoyed voice "Well, I don't say anything when you two are making put do I? Either does Inuyasha!" She turned around and stomped back to Inuyasha's room and slammed the door as hard as she could.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood there without saying anything. They just glanced at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just kept mumbling angrily to herself. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He heard her sigh and calm down. He felt her relax and lean against him. Inuyasha buried his face into her hair and smelled it. "Her hair smells so good...." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Inuyasha?" Kagome finally said. "Hm." "Thank you..." "Thank you for what?" "For comforting me, silly..." "Oh..." Kagome pulled away and went downstairs. Inuyasha followed her and they were silent for a long time. Then they heard a scream from outside and they both stood up quickly.  
  
I know, the ending doesn't make sense...but its 2:00 A.M. SO SEE YA! Please review! 


	8. The New Room, StarFilled Nights, and The...

Disclaimer or Kagome (heh heh ^,^): *Sighs* I wish I was Rumiko Takahashi....  
  
FINE...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! *Cries* *Whispers: Or any of the other characters of the show...*  
  
Oh yeah: This story DOES have a plot, I just haven't reached it yet. You will just have to continue reading to find out...*laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
*Suddenly stops*   
  
Ok, I am done now...hehehe...  
  
WAIT! One more thing! *dodges flying pans and boots* This is nothing important but...*reviewers glare* STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!  
  
Anywho...I am not sure if the characters had their full week of school, but lets say they did...I was lazy and didn't feel like reading over the last chapter hehehe...anywho....PLUS! I have no idea what is up with the first part of this chapter, I was half asleep when I typed it...so be nice to me heh heh heh...Alright, alright, I am done boring you now...*sighs*...   
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: The New Room, Star-Filled Nights, and The Little Kitsune   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the door. There was another loud scream. "It's a girls voice...." Kagome said before opening the door. Inuyasha nodded and stepped outside. Kagome followed him but once they made it outside, it was quiet and nobody was there. "Huh?" Kagome said confused. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. Kagome turned back around to see a dazed Inuyasha. His golden orbs shook with confusion. "Inuyasha?" she said and walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled at first but then looked down at her. "There's nobody here..." she said. He nodded then they both turned back around and went back inside. Inuyasha sat on the couch with a hard-thinking face on. Kagome sat down next to him and studied his expression. He looked at her and closed his eyes slowly then turned his head back down towards the floor. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said but looked away. "It's nothing..." he said, his eyes still closed. Kagome looked up at him once again. Then Sango and Miroku came downstairs and noticed Kagome. They froze and stood there, unable to move. Kagome looked up at them and was glaring a bit but then turned into a blank expression. She turned back to Inuyasha who still had his eyes closed. "Kagome?" Sango said and finally managed to come all the way downstairs, leaving Miroku alone. Kagome looked up at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" she said and sat on the floor before her. Kagome nodded her head towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" Sango said and looked at him. Then Miroku finally managed to make it down the stairs and sit down next to Sango. "What's up with them?" he asked Sango in a polite manner. Sango just shrugged her shoulders. Kagome stood up and went outside. She shut the door behind her and climbed down the ladder. She sat on the wooden swing and started to rock forward and backward. "I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha...?" she thought to herself.  
  
Inside, it was still quiet. Then Inuyasha suddenly stood up and went outside too. Sango and Miroku just sat there looking at each other.  
  
Inuyasha was on the porch and watched Kagome swing gracefully. He sat down on the porch floor and closed his eyes and started to daydream.  
  
****Inuyasha's Daydream****  
  
Kagome giggled and said cheerfully "Higher Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pushed her with greater force and Kagome swung higher. She came back towards him again and he pushed her again. Inuyasha smiled and kinda laughed. After a while, she slowed down and Inuyasha stopped the swing. Kagome looked up at him and a little smirk started to spread across his face. He picked her up and then sat back down on the swing, with her in his lap. She still had a confused look on her face, and he still had his smirk that never left his lips. He started to swing while she lay in his lap. She looked up at him with a smile and his smirk grew wider. The swing finally came to a stop and Inuyasha stood up, still holding Kagome. Then it was suddenly just them, nothing else around them, no sky, no trees, no nothing. He spun her around in the air and held her close. There noses touched and they were about to kiss....  
  
****  
  
"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled into Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Inuyasha held his ears and growled then stood up and yelled into Miroku's face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "You were just sitting there with your eyes closed and a big smirk on your face, plus you were mumbling something I couldn't hear, you were starting to scare me!" Miroku said in a calm voice. When Inuyasha heard that, a pinkish blush crept onto his face. Inuyasha jumped off the porch and landed on the ground below. Miroku looked down at him with a confused look on his face. Inuyasha leaned against the tree where the swing was attached to on which Kagome was swinging. She glanced over at him, still swinging back and forth. "You've got a problem!?" he said in a mean, irritated voice. Kagome stopped and thought "He is never this mean to me..." "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she said. "Feh!" was all that came out of him. He crossed his arms and sat down. Kagome stood up and sat down next to him. She turned towards him and sat on her knees. She ran her hands through his hair and said "What's wrong Inu-Chan?" He looked at her and pushed her away "Leave me alone!" Kagome was stunned that he did that. Kagome began to grew tears in her eyes and weakly said "Inuyasha...I wish you would just tell me what's wrong..." She put her face in her hands and started crying loudly. Inuyasha eyes widened and he said "NO! Don't cry!" That made Kagome cry even more. She suddenly stopped when something grabbed her hand and hug her. She opened her wet eyes and found herself close to his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. His warmth comforted her. He felt so comfortable holding her in his arms, he wouldn't mind being in this position forever. He pulled her into his lap all the way and buried his face into her hair. Kagome sighed and felt his warm breath against her face. She turned and faced him. She reached her arm out and started to scratch his ears. She heard a purring noise and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and the purring grew louder. She rubbed them more and heard him groan. His ears twitched a bit within her hands. The whole time, Miroku and Sango were watching them. Miroku sat down on the porch and Sango sat next to him. She sighed and lied her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "He better not grope me!" Sango thought to herself. Amazingly, he didn't! (A/N: *Eyes widen*...well, there's a first for everything!).   
  
The wind started to blow a little and the swing moved back and forth, causing a creaking sound. Kagome and Inuyasha's hair blew with the wind. Inuyasha opened his eyes again and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer. She put her hands on his shoulders. He pulled her closer and his lips were barely touching hers. Her lips trembled. He felt her warm breath against his lips. He closed her eyes and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and held tightly onto his shirt. Inuyasha brought her closer.   
  
Sango and Miroku were watching them and Sango glanced over at him. Then she suddenly kissed him. His eyes widened and he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She draped her arms around his neck and moaned softly. He moaned back and brought her closer to his chest.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome parted and panted a little for air. Inuyasha held up the jewel on her necklace and said "You never take this off, do you?" Kagome looked at it and said "No..." She smiled slightly. He smiled back at her. He stood up with Kagome in his arms and started walking back towards the house. He looked up to see Miroku and Sango making out and smirked. "What is it?" Kagome asked. He nodded upwards and she looked up there and grew a big smirk on her face as well. "Let's go to the backdoor..." he said. "There's a back door?" she asked but he didn't answer. He carried her to the back of the tree house and started climbing up a flight of wooden stairs. "I never knew that these stairs were here..." she said in a confused voice. They came to a door and Inuyasha opened it. There was a hallway and stairs that went downhill and to a door at the end. They made it to the door and he opened it. It was a super dark room. "Inuyasha, where are we?" He looked down at her and set her on her feet. He held her hand and they started walking. "Be careful not to bump into anything..." he said gripping her hand tighter. Kagome squeezed his hand in return. They walked for a minute and he stopped suddenly. Kagome accidentally bumped into him and yelped a little bit. "I thought I said not to run into anything..." he said playfully. Kagome giggled quietly. Inuyasha let go of her hand. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?!" she called out. She felt around and felt a doorknob. She opened it and fell into an even darker room. She fell to the ground. Finally she pulled a string and a light flickered on and she noticed that she was sitting in a closet. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Inuyasha?" she called out again. She slid towards the door and turned the handle. She opened the door and the light popped on and the most magnificent room was revealed. It was a room just like the rooms in Present-Day Japan! There was a weird looking chair, a disco ball thingy...(sort of), a stereo thing (A/N: Remember, this is different than your average Feudal Japan, like I said in the beginning, it's kinda like a mix between feudal and present), a table...(A/N: Sorry, but right now, I feel too lazy to explain what it looks like...). "This looks like a party room..." Kagome said taking one step out of the closet and shutting the door. "So?" a male voice said. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway that led to the stairs. "It's awesome!" "It took a long time to make, but I finished the rest from looking at the magazine from your backpack..." Kagome smiled then suddenly frowned and said "WHAT!? You went into my personal belongings without asking me first!?" "I-I didn't know that you would have gotten that mad!" he said and expected a big sit from Kagome. He closed his eyes and was ready for it, but it never came. He opened one eye and saw her sitting on the funky chair. He walked over to her and said "Well, don't I deserve a big sit?" "Yeah...but today, I feel generous...so I will let you off the hook. But next time, tell me if ya want to see something instead of helping yourself, ok?" "Ok..." Inuyasha smiled mischievously and kissed Kagome. She moved closer and kissed him back. Inuyasha sat on the floor and pulled Kagome into his lap. She put her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss.  
  
Miroku and Sango parted (A/N: FINALLY! O.O). "Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Sango said after a minute of silence. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, now I know!" she said. "Huh?" "Inuyasha took Kagome to see the new room he has been building, he just finished ya know..." "Duh, of course I know that he was done with it." Miroku stood up and carried Sango to the back and climbed the stairs and went into the door. They went down the long hallway and down some more stairs. They opened the door to the new room and stopped suddenly when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome making out. Miroku cleared his throat but they didn't seem to notice. The Sango cleared her throat loudly and Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at them and blushed a bright crimson color. Sango and Miroku started to chuckle a little bit. Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged their shoulders. "So ya finally showed her?" Miroku asked looking around. "Yup..." Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tighter. Miroku took a seat on the funky chair. Sango joined him and sat on his lap. He moved his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Maybe if I do as Inuyasha does, Sango would like me better as Kagome likes Inuyasha..." Miroku thought. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's head and Miroku kissed Sango's head. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back and Miroku mimicked him, only with Sango. Inuyasha glanced up at Miroku and seen him copying him. Inuyasha grew a smirk on his face where Miroku couldn't seen him then he kissed Kagome's neck many times. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and shrugged his shoulders and did the same to Sango. Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku then started to move his hands up Kagome's shirt. She jumped and kinda glared at Inuyasha. Miroku watched Inuyasha and was about to do the same thing, but remembered what Sango would probably do to him. He just continued to watch his every move. Inuyasha snuggled up next to Kagome and smelled her hair. Kagome reached her hand out and played with his silky silver hair then kissed his cheek. They looked each other in the eyes and sighed at almost the same time. Miroku and Sango looked up at them blankly.   
  
After a moment, Kagome said "I am getting a little tired..." "Ok...let's go then..." Inuyasha stood up and picked Kagome up and went to the door and opened it. "I guess we will come too..." Sango said and stood up and Miroku followed.   
  
They all went up the stairs and through the long hallway and back down the outside stairs and around the house. Inuyasha jumped up onto the porch with Kagome and Sango and Miroku climbed the ladder. They all went inside. Miroku and Sango went up to their rooms. Inuyasha set Kagome down on her own feet and yawned slightly. He opened his eyes back up and Kagome was nowhere in sight. He looked around and finally noticed her sitting on the wooden rail outside looking at the stars, her feet dangling off the end. Inuyasha went outside and stood beside her. "There so beautiful, aren't they Inuyasha?" "Yeah, I guess..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. She sighed slightly and held his hands loosely. "There remind me of the stars from home..." she said. "Oh...yeah, your home..." he said gloomily. "Inuyasha, do you think I was meant to be here?" Inuyasha's ears perked up but he didn't say anything. "Nevermind...that was a stupid question..." "It wasn't stupid...I just have never thought of it..." "Oh..." Kagome looked back up at the stars. Inuyasha did too. He has never felt as much comfort as he did after he met Kagome. She opened him up and helped him become a newer, better person. She brought him new emotions that he had never felt before. She opened his heart and allowed him to get used to his new feelings. He loved her and she loved him, and it was never going to change. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep." Kagome said after a while of stargazing. "Ok..." Kagome got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Are you coming?" "Huh, oh yeah..." Inuyasha got up and went inside and closed the door behind him.   
  
They went up to his room and Inuyasha shut the door quietly behind him. Kagome grabbed her big yellow backpack and reached deep inside it. She pulled out a nightgown and glanced over towards Inuyasha, who was digging in his dresser. She turned towards the door and took off her shirt. She undid her bra. Inuyasha heard something and looked up and seen Kagome getting dressed. She heard him gulp and she smirked. Inuyasha could see the smirk out of the corner of his eye and blushed a crimson red. Kagome put her nightgown on. She picked up her clothes and put them into her bag. When she looked up at Inuyasha, he was already lying on his bed, dressed and all. She placed her bag next to the door and sat on her little cot thing. She lied down and tossed and turned a little bit. Inuyasha looked at her and said "Uncomfortable?" "Yeah, a little..." "I will switch places with you..." "No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable...I can live with it..." Kagome kinda looked sad but lied back down and felt the metal bars beneath her and turned around a few times. "I have a better idea!" Inuyasha proclaimed He patted the space next to him. Kagome smiled a little and got up and crawled into his bed next to him. She covered up and said "This is much more comfortable..." Inuyasha smiled at her and covered up too. Kagome placed her head gently down on the fluffy pillow and sighed a relieved sigh. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him so that she could rest against his chest. She sighed and buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her and kissed her forehead then lied his head down. He looked out of his window at the stars again. Then he made a promise he would never break: 'I will love Kagome forever, I will protect her and never hurt her in anyway, I will always be there to make sure she is safe, I promise that I will never break her heart...' After that, he closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep.  
  
Sango lied on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then there was a sudden knock at her door and she sat up quickly. She opened the door to see Miroku standing there with a tired look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Sango asked looking into his eyes. "I can't get to sleep...." he said groggily. "Hm...I have an idea!" Sango declared. "What?" "I will stay in your room until you fall asleep, what do ya say?" "Ok...I guess..." Sango and Miroku went to his room slowly and carefully so they wouldn't wake up Kagome or Inuyasha. Sango entered the room and sat on the bed. Miroku entered slowly and shut his door quietly. He lied down next to Sango and covered up. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked over towards Sango and said "Do you have to stare at me like that?" "You wanted me to come in here until you fell asleep." "It was your idea, and I didn't ask you to stare at me either." "Sorry..." Miroku turned the other way and frowned. Then he turned around and pulled Sango closer to him. "I can sleep a lot better when you are next to me though..." he smirked a little. Sango smiled and lied down next to him and yawned. "I am going back to my room no matter what!" Sango thought to herself. But she silently fell asleep with Miroku's arm around her.   
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
The sun peeked through the blind in Inuyasha's room. He opened his eyes sleepily and yawned. He looked down and noticed Kagome was still cuddled up next to him. He nudged her a little and her big beautiful eyes opened up slowly. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Good morning sweetie..." Inuyasha said and kissed her lips gently. "Good morning honey..." Kagome said and kissed him back. His ears twitched a little. "Aw...how cute!" Kagome said and scratched his ears. He started to make a purring sound a little afterwards. Kagome giggled a little.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed.  
  
*POW!*  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
*WHAP!*  
  
"Ouch..." Miroku said and rubbed his sore head and face. Sango stomped out of his room angrily. "Wait Sango!" Miroku yelled. Kagome stepped out of Inuyasha's room and asked "What did you do now Miroku?" "I woke up and-" he stopped suddenly and walked over to Sango's room and knocked on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sango screamed from inside her room. Miroku's eyes widened and he sweat dropped. Kagome pushed through him and went inside Sango's room. "Sango?" Kagome said and sat on the bed next to her. "Stupid Miroku, I. HATE. HIM!" she mumbled the first part and spoke the second part loudly. "You don't hate him Sango..." Kagome said in a reassuring way. "Yes I do! He always does that...I can't take it anymore!" After Sango said that, she stood up and stomped towards her door. She swung the door open as hard as she could and Miroku fell to the ground with a big lump on the back of his head. She looked down at him with an angry, fierce face but soon looked sad and grew tears in her eyes when she noticed that he was crying. She bent down next to him and put a hand on his back and said "Miroku?" He didn't budge. "Miroku, I never meant that..." He shook her hand off. "Miroku!? I never meant what I said, please don't be angry..." He sat up, still with tears in his eyes, but he still didn't say anything. "Miroku..." Sango said sadly. Then she suddenly pounced up and kissed his lips with as much passion as she could. His eyes widened in amazement but then he soon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry Miroku..." Sango said after they parted. "I forgive you love..." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and stood up and helped her up.  
  
Kagome was listening from Inuyasha's room. After they were over, she picked up her big yellow bag and rummaged through it in order to find her clean uniform. Inuyasha watched her as he lied on his bed and pretended to stare at the ceiling. She looked up at him after she found her clothes and smiled. He smiled back and twitched his ears. She bent down next to him and rubbed his ears gently. "Did anyone say you have the cutest little ears?" Kagome asked still rubbing them. "No, you have though." He smiled a little and closed his eyes and started to purr.   
  
"I thought cats only purred?"   
  
"I'm NOT purring!"   
  
"Yeah, ya are..."   
  
"No, I'm not..."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"No."   
  
"YES."   
  
"NO."   
  
"YES!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Fine...you win..." Kagome said and stood up and grabbed her bag and left the room. Inuyasha ears twitched and he frowned. "Wait, Kagome!" he said and ran after her. He grabbed her waist before she went into the bathroom to get changed. "You win, pick your prize..." He smirked and looked at her. She smiled at him and said "I choose you!" Then she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed his lips. She let go and smiled at him then went into the bathroom and shut the door. He smiled to himself. He looked up to see Miroku and Sango smirking at him. "WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?!" he hissed at them. He stomped to his room rolling his eyes and slammed his door shut. Sango looked up at Miroku then said "I am going to get dressed..." She walked away and went into her room and shut her door. Miroku went into his room to get changed too.  
  
After a short 10 minutes, everyone seemed to step out of the rooms at the same time (weird, huh?). "Ummm...." Kagome said looking at the ground. "What?" Inuyasha said looking up at her. "We have to find something to do...." Sango said after a long period of silence. "Yeah..." Miroku agreed. Kagome started to walk downstairs so Inuyasha started to follow her. Miroku and Sango shrugged their shoulders and followed them as well. Kagome sat down on the couch and sighed and put a hard-thinking face on. The all looked like they were thinking really hard. "Why don't we just go for a walk..." Kagome said after a while. "All four of us?" Miroku asked. "Well, we could or we can split up, ya know, like twosomes" Everybody looked at each other and kinda smiled. "Ok...we all need time alone anyway..." Miroku said and looked at Sango with a mischievous grin on his face. Sango rolled her eyes and said "Fine then...come on Miroku..." She walked out followed by a grinning Miroku. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. He smiled back and took her hand and they both walked outside together.   
  
Sango and Miroku were silent for a long time. She glanced at him a few times until he finally caught her. She smiled a little. He did too. He walked over next to her and put his arm around her. She frowned and said "You better not grope me!" "I won't..." Miroku smirked. She rolled her eyes and kept a close eye on him. He finally took her hand and they walked down a long dirt path together, hand-in-hand (AWWWWWWW ^,~).   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were on the other side of the forest from Sango and Miroku. Kagome sighed a few times. "What is it sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her. "It's nothing honey..." she replied then looked at the ground. Inuyasha looked back over at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. The both stopped walking instantly. He kissed her lips then started kissing her neck. She moaned and he growled playfully. She giggled and draped her arms around her neck, pulling him even closer to her. She kissed him back. Her hands got entangled in his hair. He pulled her closer to him. She giggled again and they parted. She looked up and got lost in his golden orbs. "Kagome?" Kagome heard him say her name and she somehow regained consciousness. "Yes?" "Come on, let's go..." Inuyasha took her hand and they started walking down the path together. (A/N: I know, useless fluff hehehe...but useless fluff is good, VERY GOOD! *laughs insanely then gets dragged off to madhouse*)  
  
Sango and Miroku continued walking until they met up with Kagome and Inuyasha. "So uhhhhhhhhh..." Miroku said and put his hands behind his head. It was silent for a long time after he said that. "So now what?" Kagome said suddenly, breaking the silence. Everybody just shrugged their shoulders. "Well come on girls, think!" Miroku said with a smile and put his arms around them. Then his hands ACCIDENTALLY fell down and squeezed their butts. "HENTAI!" they both screamed and slapped him. Inuyasha got outraged and started pounding on him while saying "I told you to NEVER, EVER touch Kagome!" He started hitting him as hard as he could. "Inuyasha? I think that's enough Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha kept hitting him. "Inuyasha...come on, that's enough..." He still kept hitting Miroku. "INUYASHA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled. He stopped automatically and looked up at her with an innocent face and twitched his ears a few times. He slid away and Kagome bent down to Miroku up. His head had many bumps and his face was still red from when Sango and Kagome slapped him. "Ow..." Miroku said as Kagome picked him up. "Are you ok Miroku?" Sango asked and helped Kagome. He blinked a few times and turned his head slowly towards Inuyasha. Kagome left Miroku and Sango and walked over to Inuyasha. He just turned his head angrily away from her. "Inuyasha?" she asked and sat down next to him. "Inuyasha, I know you were trying to protect me, but you don't have to go overboard with it, ok?" He didn't answer. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry..." He still didn't answer. She stood up and kissed his cheek then walked back to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha touched his cheek were Kagome kissed him and sighed. He stood up and looked over at Kagome. She looked up at him and kinda smiled. "Feh..." was all that left him. Kagome frowned then looked back down at Miroku and rubbed his sore head. Suddenly, Kagome was picked up by something and was gliding through the air at full speed. She looked up at to see Inuyasha with his arms around her waist heading towards nothing in particular. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back but felt extremely confused inside her head. He always seemed to change from different moods, almost instantly. Finally, he stopped and set Kagome on her feet and walked in a different direction. "Inuyasha?" she asked, still deeply confused. He turned around and looked up at her and his ears twitched a few times. "I am sorry Kagome..." "Hm..." "I was just trying to protect you, but I felt my demon blood boil over, just like that time before..." "Inuyasha..." Kagome said and walked over next time. He looked at her. "Thank you Inuyasha, I can really tell that you care for me..." With that, Kagome reached out and pulled him closer and kissed his lips passionately. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and deepened the kiss.   
  
Sango and Miroku reached up to them, Sango rubbing poor Miroku's head. They smirked and knew it was the wrong time to come. Kagome and Inuyasha parted and looked up. Kagome smiled and walked over towards them and patted Miroku's head softly. "He is gonna have a headache tomorrow..." Sango said still rubbing his head. "I already do..." Miroku mumbled to himself and Sango smiled a little. The sun was already starting to set. They all watched it get lower and lower. "It's beautiful." Kagome said almost breathless. "I agree." Sango said in the same tone of voice. The wind started to blow slightly. The tree branches blew with the wind and made the leaves rustle. The ocean waves crashed against the cliff below (A/N: They are on a cliff...heh heh heh, they usually are anyway Tee~Hee.). ). Everybody seemed to be breathless and smiled with pride. Then Kagome seemed to remember her home and family. The wind blew through her hair and she knew that someday, she would return to them. It was getting darker and darker by the minute until the sun was out of sight. The crickets started to chirp after a minute and wind calmed down. It was a quiet night. Everybody turned around and started walking back home.  
  
Kagome looked up and seen the stars shining brightly and the moon glowing softly. Inuyasha looked over at her and noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then something came crashing to the ground between everyone. They all were startled and jumped then looked down. A puffy tail was all they could see. Then a little face poked up from the ground and smiled nervously. "AW! HOW CUTE!" Kagome squealed looking at the little critter. "Uh, hi? Can you help me!?" the little critter seemed nervous and scared. "What's wrong?" Kagome said and bent down near him. "My master, he is attacking me!" The little critter started to cry. "Don't cry!" Kagome said and picked him up and hugged him. "Where is you master?" Inuyasha said. The critter and Kagome looked up at him. "I will take you to master, if you promise to help me..." "Let's go..." Sango said. The little critter led them through the thick, dark forest until they came to clearing with a tiny house, no bigger then a shack, in the middle. "That's were my master lives..." the critter said, now starting to sound worried. "Kagome, you protect the kid while me, Miroku and Sango find out what is happening." "Ok..." (A/N: They all have their weapons, ok? They always have their weapons with them on the show, so I guess they have them here too ^,^). Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango ran towards the shack while Kagome held the little critter in her arms.   
  
"OPEN UP!" Inuyasha yelled as they reached the door. No answer. Inuyasha then kicked the door opened and they all ran in. "It's quiet, too quiet..." Miroku said. "I agree." Sango said. Then something jumped down from the ceiling and landed on Sango. She screamed then yelled "Get off me!" Miroku took his staff and hit the figure as hard as he could, knocking it off Sango. He bent down near her and asked "Are you ok?" Sango smiled up at him and said "Yeah..." He helped her up just as Inuyasha was charging towards the figure, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. But he missed. "Damn, this thing is too fast...." Inuyasha said. It ran out of the shack but was blocked off by Sango's boomerang (A/N: Does anybody know the true name for Sango's weapon...instead of "Big boomerang" I mean, that sounds so lame *laughs nervously*). "Not so fast!" Inuyasha said and charged towards the figure.   
  
Kagome looked down at the little critter. By then, they were in the forest behind a big boulder. "My master was attacked by a demon..." the critter said. "Don't worry, Inuyasha will take care of it..." Kagome smiled slightly. The little critter just continued to frown. "What are you anyway?" "I am a fox demon, kitsune, and my name is Shippo..." "That explains the puffy tail." Kagome giggled and made the little kitsune slightly smile.   
  
Inuyasha tried to slash at the demon again, but it was too fast. "Damn..." he said once again. Him and Miroku charged at the demon on both sides and struck it down. "Now what are you going to do?" Inuyasha said as if he already won the battle. The demon lied still but suddenly jumped up at Inuyasha and attacked him, knocking him back into Sango and Miroku, and they all fell to the ground. Inuyasha stood back up and charged after the demon again and struck it, sending it through the air and crashing to the ground. "Got you now!" Inuyasha yelled out. Miroku and Sango stood up.  
  
Kagome smiled when Shippo smiled. "So, where are you parents?" Kagome asked. Shippo frowned then sighed and said "My parents...died." "Oh, I am sorry, I should have never brought it up..." "No, it's ok, you didn't know, plus I didn't really know them that well anyway..." "Alright..." "Master told me he would take care of me if I worked for him...but now things have gone all wrong..." "I see."   
  
"Die demon!" Sango yelled and tossed her boomerang again and cut the demon's right arm off. It screeched in pain and started charging towards her. It was running so fast that she didn't have enough time to throw her boomerang, so she shut her eyes tightly. But it was then that Miroku jumped in front of her at the speed of light and blocked the demon's attack with his staff.   
  
"Come on..." Kagome said and stood up. "Where are we going?" "I don't feel safe here, plus I am worried about the others." With that, Kagome picked up the little kitsune and ran towards the shack. Kagome and Shippo stood out before the shack, about halfway between the forest and shack.   
  
Inuyasha then got up and sliced the demon's back. The demon fell to the ground. It was silent for a while, then the demon inside of the human body ripped itself out of it. "It's a spider demon..." Miroku said. Then the spider demon looked towards Kagome and Shippo and charged after them. They both shrieked and closed their eyes, knowing it was the end.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry, all done until next time! I know, I am SO sorry about the cliffie... but I am tired right now...It is 10 minutes to 12:00 and Inuyasha is on in 10 minutes! *Dances around with joy* I will update as soon as possible! Bye now! Oh yeah...PLEASE REVIEW! ^,^ 


	9. A New Member, An Angry Miroku, and The H...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Yay! I have a cell mate! *runs around happily* YAY! ^_^ *guards put staightjacket on me* AH! NO! How will I play cards? ;_; This madehouse sucks! *pouts*  
  
Chapter 8: A New Member, An Angry Miroku, and The Heartbreak  
  
The spider demon charged and was getting closer and closer. Shippo whimpered and Kagome closed her eyes tighter and gripped Shippo tighter too. Then all of the sudden, Inuyasha jumped in between them and sliced the demon in two. Kagome opened her eyes and happily said "Inuyasha!" The demon split apart and turned into dust. Inuyasha lifted his sword onto his shoulder and turned towards Kagome and the little kitsune. "You two ok?" he asked with a smile. They both nodded. Sango and Miroku ran up to them. Shippo scrambled out of Kagome's arms and ran up to his masters body. He hovered over his masters body and tears came to his eyes. "Master..." he whimpered softly. His masters eyes open slightly and he said "Shippo...I...don't...have...much...time...left..." "Master...don't leave me alone master, what would I do without you?!" Shippo started crying. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched carefully. "Your new friends...I thank them...go...with...them..." And with that, Shippo's master closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "MASTER, NO!!!" Shippo cried louder. Kagome ran over to him and picked him up and hugged him tightly. Shippo looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes too. He sniffled and hugged back, clenching tightly to her shirt. Inuyasha looked serious, but then his expression turned kinda sad (A/N: I know, that's weird heh heh heh). Sango bent down next to Kagome and Shippo and looked really sad too. Even Miroku looked sad. "Do you want to stay with us?" Kagome asked. "Wait, hold on! Who ever said he could stay in my house!" Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up and faced him and said "Well you let me in when I had nowhere to go!" "That was different..." "How different?" Kagome and the rest smirked. Inuyasha blushed brightly and turned around and said "Fine...whatever..." Then he started to walk home. "See Shippo, you can stay with us, if ya want to." Shippo looked up at her and slightly smiled then said "I think that would be great." "Ok, let's go!" Then the rest of the gang started walking back towards the house after they gave Shippo's master a decent burial.  
  
About a half hour later, they all reached the house. "We're here!" Kagome said cheerfully. "I thought you said that you had a house?" Shippo asked. "Look up." Shippo looked up and his eyes widened. "That is y-your house!?" "Yup!" Miroku said proudly and started climbing the ladder. Then Sango started climbing up. "Come on..." Kagome started to climb the ladder with Shippo clutching to her shirt. "Kagome?" he asked wearily. "What is it?" "Did I ever mention that I was afraid of heights?" "No...don't worry, you will get used to it." They reached the top and opened the door. Shippo poked his head in and his eyes widened again. "WOW!" he said amazed. Kagome stepped in after Shippo did and closed the door. Shippo ran to the couch and started bouncing on it. "Me and master never had this kind of comfy furniture in our home!" Kagome smiled and went upstairs to Inuyasha's room. She opened the door and seen Inuyasha on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Kagome came in and sat down on the bed next to him. His ears twitched and he looked over at her. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Inuyasha...is it really ok if Shippo stays with us?" "I don't care...he just isn't sleeping in our room..." "Our room?" Kagome smirked. "You know what I mean!" He turned the other way to hide his blush. "I agree Inuyasha...he can't sleep in OUR room." He turned towards her and slightly smiled. She smiled back and said "Shippo can sleep on the couch, he seems to like it..." "Ok, fine, whatever..." Kagome stood up, gave him a quick kiss, then left the room. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her walk down the steps. He looked back up at the ceiling and smiled to himself.  
  
Sango yawned a few times and stretched. Miroku looked over at her then back at the hyper Shippo, still jumping on the couch. Kagome made it downstairs with a few blankets and pillows. Miroku stood up and went upstairs. At the top step he said "Goodnight everyone..." "Goodnight." they all answered at the same time. "Sango, you should go to bed...you look really tired." "Maybe your right Kagome..." Sango stood up and went upstairs and mumbled "Goodnight." "Goodnight Sango." Kagome and Shippo said. Kagome looked over at Shippo who was STILL jumping on the couch. "Ok, ok, calm down Shippo." He sat down and looked at her. She fluffed up the pillow and lied it against the left arm of the couch. Shippo lied his little head down on the fluffy pillow and sighed. Kagome unfolded the rather large blanket and tucked it comfortably around Shippo. "There..." Kagome stood up and was about to walk away when Shippo said "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Kagome turned towards him and smiled. Shippo puckered up his lips. Kagome rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead. Shippo smiled and buried his head back into the pillow. "Goodnight Shippo." "Goodnight mom." Kagome stopped and her eyes widened. "Did he just call me...MOM!" she thought to herself, eyes still wide. She shook her head then shut the light off and walked back up the stairs.   
  
Kagome went into her room and shut the door behind her. She got dressed quickly and lied down on the cot. She felt the metal bars underneath it and stuffed one of her pillows under it. It didn't make much of a difference. "Ya know Kagome, ya don't have to sleep down there anymore." Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha. He hopped off his bed and picked her up the sat back down. He lied her next to him and pulled down the covers so she could slide in. She covered up and sighed. He looked down at her and sighed at her beauty. "Ya know the weirdest thing that just happened?" she said after a short period of silence. "Hm?" "After I was done tucking Shippo in, I said goodnight and guess what he said?" "Hm?" "He said goodnight MOM." Inuyasha blinked for a second then said "He called you mom?" "Yes..." "Then what does that make me?" Inuyasha smirked then kissed Kagome. She giggled then smiled. Inuyasha turned the light off then said "Goodnight Kagome." "Goodnight Inuyasha." Then they both fell asleep. (A/N: HAHA! Useless fluff! *laughs crazily* *guards grunt* AH! NO! STAY AWAY! *runs and hids in corner of cell* D-Don't hurt me!)  
  
*'Die Shippo!' 'No Master!' 'What is wrong master?!' Shippo's master charges towards him and slices him.* Shippo woke up suddenly after a horrible nightmare. He was panting hard and sweating. He pushed the blanket off him and looked at the clock. It read: 2:31. "Kagome?" he asked wearily and looked through the darkness. He jumped off the couch, trying to find his way through the darkness. He made it to the stairs and started climbing them. He reached the top and looked in the first room he saw. "Nope, this is the bathroom..." He looked in the room to the left of it. "Nope, this is Sango's room..." He went down the right and saw two more rooms. he picked one and went inside. "Darn! This is Miroku's room...so that other room most be hers..." He left and opened the door to the last room. He saw Inuyasha asleep. "Where is Kagome?" he whispered to himself. Then he seen her sleeping on the other side of the bed next to Inuyasha. He walked around the bed and hopped up onto it where Kagome was sleeping. He cuddled up next to her and went under the covers and closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
The morning light peeked through Inuyasha's window. He opened his eyes sleepily and blinked a few times. He looked at the clock, it said 9:30. He rolled over and kissed Kagome's forehead gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Kagome felt something move next to her and she looked down and seen Shippo, who was cuddled up next to her, sleeping. Inuyasha growled angrily. "Inuyasha!" she whispered fiercely. He growled again and said "I said he couldn't sleep in here." "He probably was scared on his first night in a place he has never been before." Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her. "Hi Kagome!" "Hi Shippo." Inuyasha growled again. Shippo crawled over to him and looked up in his face and said "Your not jealous, are you?" Shippo and Kagome smirked. "NO!" Inuyasha hissed. "Your not?" Kagome asked then frowned. She reached out and pulled Inuyasha closer and kissed him. Shippo made a disgusted face and said "YUCK!" Shippo jumped off the end of the bed and went outside and waited until they were down. A few minutes passed and Kagome came out and picked up Shippo. He smiled and hugged her. Inuyasha growled as he came out of the room. "I can tell your jealous..." Shippo said. "Remember, I am just a kid." Kagome and Shippo smirked and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Kagome carried Shippo downstairs and Inuyasha followed. "I am starving..." Shippo said. "Me too..." Kagome said quickly. They turned to Inuyasha and he said "What do you two want?!" Kagome set Shippo down and brought Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga. "I want you to get us some food, I am sorry, but we don't have any ramen left." "Why should I get you some food?" "Because your girlfriend is hungry and isn't good at hunting." He smiled to himself after he heard that. "Fine, fine, what do you want?" Kagome looked over at Shippo and asked "What do you want?" "I want rabbit!" Kagome had an odd look on her face for a minute then said "Ok...I guess we will go with that, but bring enough for everyone, including Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha went upstairs and changed then started heading towards the door. "Be safe sweetie." Kagome said from behind him. He turned around and smiled then said "I will, ya don't have to worry, I will be back before you know it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Shippo had another disgusted look on his face. Inuyasha nuzzled noses with Kagome then left. She sighed then turned back to Shippo. "You don't like that, do you?" Shippo kept his disgusted face then smiled and shook his head. Kagome giggled then picked him up and swung him around. "WEEEEEEEE!" Shippo said happily. "Your tail is so fluffy and soft!" Kagome said petting his tail. Shippo smiled. Then Sango came downstairs and yawned then asked "Where's Inuyasha?" "He went to get us some food..." Kagome said. Sango's eyes widened and said "He did! He has changed a lot...since you came Kagome..." Kagome smiled with pride. Shippo looked confused. "You'll understand when you grow up..." came a voice from the staircase. Everybody turned their attention to the staircase and Miroku walked down. They all rolled their eyes and ignored him. Shippo's stomach growled. "I am really hungry..." "Inuyasha will be back before you know it." Kagome replied. Everyone seemed to sigh at the same time.   
  
*  
  
An hour has passed by and everybody sighed again. "When will he get here?!" Shippo complained. "Anytime soon, just be patient Shippo..." Kagome said. Sango yawned again and Miroku grew his perverted grin again. He slid over next to Sango and put his arm around her. His hand ACCIDENTALLY fell down and squeezed her butt. "HENTAI!" she slapped him and hit him upside the head a few times with a water bucket that was next to her (A/N: It wasn't filled up, I don't think she would be that mean...YET). She looked angry and slid over next to Kagome and Shippo. "Is he always perverted like this?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked like she sees it everyday: T_T (and she does) and said "Yep..." Shippo rolled his eyes and made the same type of face as Kagome. They all looked coldly at Miroku and he looked confused.   
  
***  
  
Three whole hours passed. Everybody just sat in the living room quietly, Miroku has a bunch a red slap marks and bumps on his head from his perverted little mind. Kagome was lying in the chair, her legs hanging over one side, her head hanging over the other side. Shippo was sitting against the chair Kagome was lying on, his head near hers. Miroku was lying on the floor. And Sango was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. Shippo sighed, the Kagome sighed shortly afterwards. Miroku rubbed his sore face and Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
**  
  
Two hours passed again. Kagome looked at the clock and it said 3:30. "Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Yes Shippo?" "When is Inuyasha coming back, I think we are wasting our time sitting in here for about six whole hours doing nothing...." "It has really been that long? It only felt like an hour..." Sango said. "Well if Inuyasha doesn't get here, I get first dibs on eating the legs of our table." Miroku said. "Unless I get to them first!" Kagome replied. Everyone laughed. Kagome stood up then went outside. Shippo watched her close the front door quietly. Sango sighed and Miroku continued to rub his sore face gently.   
  
Kagome sat on the wooden rail and dangled her feet over the edge. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Then the wind blew so hard, Kagome slipped off. She screamed and everybody heard that and rushed outside. Kagome fell and closed her eyes, waiting to break her neck or something. But it never came. Instead, she felt a large pair of arms encircle her waist then set her on the ground. She opened her eyes and seen Inuyasha smiling down at her. "You need to learn to be more careful." he said. She just smiled and hugged him. He held back onto her and jumped up into the porch, where everyone was. He set Kagome down and said "I swear...there is not a rabbit on this whole continent, so I just got some venison." (A/N: Ya know, deer? ^-^). Shippo looked at the doe Inuyasha brought back and he licked his lips. "That looks delicious Inuyasha." Shippo said, his mouth almost watering. "Thanks uh, uh...um" "It's Shippo..." Shippo said with an annoyed face as he narrowed his eyes: T_T. "Oh yeah, thanks Shippo." Inuyasha said after he got the hang of it. They all went inside while Miroku and Inuyasha cleaned up their meal. "What can we make with it though?" Sango asked. Kagome put on a hard-thinking face. So did Shippo. "I know a good dessert!" Shippo said. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "I won't tell ya, but I will make it." He grabbed a little basket and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned around then said "See ya!" Then he went outside. Sango and Kagome just looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you have noodles?" Kagome asked. "Yeah..." Sango said with a confused face. "Do you have cheese?" "Yeah?" "Do you have condensed milk?" "Uh, yeah..." "Is it sweetened?" "Yeah, I think so, why?" "Macaroni and Cheese!" Kagome said happily. (A/N: YUM! ^-^) Sango stood their with the most confused look then asked "What is Macaroni and Cheese?" "You have heard of ramen but not Macaroni and Cheese? I swear, you live in the weirdest era..." (A/N: Heh heh, I am weird, I know, they have heard of Ramen, but not Macaroni and Cheese. Don't ask me why, I have a messed up mind lol ^-^). Kagome pulled out all the ingredients and started to cook it. Sango stood there and felt like she was useless. "What can I do?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Are you good at making beverages?" "I guess so...um..." "Then make us something...just nothing with coconut or banana...YUCK!" "Ok..." Sango smiled and kinda giggled.  
  
Shippo was skipping through the forest, picking blue and red berries and putting them in his basket. "I haven't had this dessert in a long time!" Shippo said happily. He continued to pick berries.  
  
"No Miroku, hold the deer's left leg." Miroku dropped it on the ground. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said "Your other left..." T_T "Oops..." Miroku picked the deer back up.  
  
Kagome put the Macaroni and Cheese in the oven and set the timer thingy. Sango put the beverage in the refrigerator. They both sighed and sat down on the couch. Then Shippo came in with a basket full of berries and went into the kitchen. Kagome and Sango just kinda looked at Shippo and shrugged their shoulders again. They heard dishes clattering in the kitchen. Kagome stood up and said "I am going to check on Inuyasha and Miroku." "Ok..." Sango said and leaned back against the couch. Kagome went outside and looked down off the porch. She smiled as Inuyasha looked up at her. He smiled back then looked back down at his work. She sat down on the wooden rail again and sighed. She watched them clean up the meat. Shippo came out and tugged on Kagome's sleeve. She looked down at him and smiled. "Your noodle thingy is done." he said. She heard that and giggled. "Thank you Shippo." She turned around then went inside and Shippo sat on her place on the rail. She grabbed a couple hot pads and opened the oven. There was a circular shaped pan covered with tinfoil under her Mac and Cheese. It smelled really good. Kagome took out her noodles and set them on the stovetop to cool. Kagome went back outside and sat down next to Shippo. She looked down at him and said "Whatever you are cooking, it smells really good!" Shippo smiled and Kagome did shortly after too. Finally, Inuyasha and Miroku were all done cleaning and cutting the meat. "Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled up to her. "Yes?" "We need some of them Ziploc bag things or whatever you call them." (A/N: ZIPLOC! ^-^) "Ok, I will be right back." She smiled and got off the rail and went inside. Inuyasha smiled and said to himself "What a girl..." Miroku heard that and nudged his elbow into Inuyasha's side and smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away. Kagome returned a few moments later and started climbing down the ladder. She almost lost her footing, but caught herself again and made it to the bottom. "How many do you need? I brought the whole box." Kagome asked. "Not sure..." Miroku said. "Well...here..." Kagome said and set down the box next to the meat. "She started to walk away when Miroku asked "We could use a little more help..." Inuyasha jabbed him in the ribs and said "She is a girl, why would she want to do something like this?!" "So you are saying that just because I am a girl, I can't put meat in a bag?!" Kagome said. "No! Kagome, I didn't mean it like that..." Inuyasha said, his eyes wide. "I know you didn't." Kagome said then walked over next to him and kissed his cheek. "I will help." Kagome rolled up her sleeves and took a bag. Inuyasha and Miroku just watched her as she started to put the meat in bags. She looked up at them and said "Well, come on...I am not doing this myself!" Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed a bag and started bagging the meat too. (A/N: Bagging meat? Don't ask me. My dad did it before when he caught a deer...sooo...yeah ^-^)   
  
Sango lied on the couch and smelled something wonderful. She stood up and went into the kitchen. She opened the oven and smelled deeply. Then Shippo stepped in and said "No peeking!" Sango shut the oven quickly and turned around and put her hand behind her head and sweat dropped (A/N: That was a long sentence! O.o...ok, ok, back to the story...). Sango slid away as Shippo watched her carefully.   
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were finally done bagging the meat. "Ewww..." Kagome said as she looked at her hands. Then she looked at Miroku with the same kind of grin he gets when he gets perverted. She walked over to him and hugged him. He looked down at her with wide eyes. Inuyasha growled but she faced him and winked. She rubbed Miroku's back and hugged him tighter then let go. She quickly put her hands behind her back and said "I better wash my hands now...uh...see ya!" She ran to the ladder and climbed up it quickly. Then once she was inside, Inuyasha busted out laughing. Miroku looked confused. "Do you know why she hugged you?" "No...but-" Miroku was still very confused. Inuyasha smiled widely. "She was messing with you, she just wiped her hands on you!" Inuyasha fell on the ground laughing as Miroku turned around and looked at the back of his WHITE shirt. Miroku suddenly looked angry. "Well now you can haul all the meat up to the house!" Miroku said and smirked then started climbing up the ladder. Inuyasha frowned but then smiled again when he saw the back of Miroku's shirt. He picked up a few bags of meat and looked back up at the porch thingy.  
  
Kagome washed her hands and noticed Miroku came in angrily. She bit her lip when he stomped upstairs. "Miroku, honey, what's wrong?" Sango asked and followed him upstairs. Then she saw the back of his shirt and giggled. He turned around and yelled in her face "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU BAKA ONNA!!!!" Then he stomped into his room and slammed his door. Sango stood there stunned and then walked downstairs slowly with a blank look on her face. "Sango?" Kagome said. Sango sat down on the couch, still with that blank look. Kagome joined her and said "Sango?" Sango didn't say anything. "Sango?" Shippo said and sat on the floor in front of the two girls. "I-I have never seen M-Miroku act th-that way before...." Sango said, her voice shaking. Kagome and Shippo didn't say anything. "He has never yelled at me like that before...he must really been angry..." A tear fell down Sango's cheek and she hugged her knees. "Sango...I am sorry..." Kagome said and looked sad. Sango just snorted at her. Even Shippo looked kinda mad. Inuyasha came in and kinda ignored everyone, then noticed Sango was crying. He set the few bags of meat down and walked over to her and asked "What's wrong Sango?" "Miroku is super angry...he yelled at me, called me a baka onna, and slammed the door in my face." she replied. Then Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kinda narrowed his eyes then stood up and went upstairs.   
  
Kagome felt really bad and then she stood up and grabbed her backpack and left. Nobody noticed, Shippo had his eyes closed, Sango was crying, and Inuyasha and Miroku were upstairs. She climbed down and lost footing about half way and dropped her bag and fell on it. She stood up and dusted herself then grabbed her backpack again and left. (A/N: Kagome is weird sometimes *smiles widely* She is a very emotional girl...over-dramatic. JUST LIKE ME *starts laughing insanely* *guards tie straightjacket even tighter* HELP!)  
  
Inuyasha knocked on Miroku's door but there was no reply. "Come on Miroku, you don't have to be this upset!" Miroku just snorted at him from inside his room. "Fine then!" Inuyasha hissed then stomped away. He went back downstairs. Then he came to his senses and noticed that Kagome was gone. He looked around the house, but she wasn't there, then he noticed her backpack was gone. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and left. He jumped down off the porch and tried to sniff her out, but somehow, it wasn't working. "Kagome!" he yelled and continued walking.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha yell out her name. She then started to run through the forest, trying to avoid all the trees and roots. She tripped over one tiny root and fell to the ground. She stood back up and shook her head and started running again. "I shouldn't be here, all my friends are mad at me...I just wanna go home!!!" She yelled to herself in her mind. She jumped over a log and almost fell. She came back to her senses and continued running.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled again, walking at a fast pace through the forest. "Kagome, where are you!?" he yelled again.   
  
Kagome ran and ran. Then her shoe came untied and she fell forwards onto a thorn bush. "OW!" she yelled and stood up quickly. Her legs and knees were scraped and her right arm was bleeding from the thorn bush. The sting brought tears to her eyes, but she started running again.   
  
Inuyasha heard her yell and then smelled her blood and tears. He started running faster and her scent was getting stronger.   
  
"I can't stay here, all my friends hate me, I don't even belong here..." Kagome said out loud to herself. She continued running until she didn't notice a cliff and almost fell down it. She stood there wobbly and held out her arms for balance then finally caught herself and took a few steps backward. She was breathing hard, out of breath. She looked at the cliff and ocean and got a serious face.  
  
Her scent was getting stronger and stronger each step Inuyasha took. Then he came to the cliff and saw Kagome at the end of it. "KAGOME!" he yelled. She spun around and looked at him. "Kagome, I looked everywhere for you, why did you run off?" he asked and took a step closer. "Stay back!" she yelled and took a step backwards towards the cliff and felt she was at the end. "Kagome, what are you doing?!" he yelled after she took a step back. "Leave me alone Inuyasha!" "Kagome, why are you acting like this?" His voice seemed a little calmer. "I don't belong here, I am going home!" she yelled, her voice fiercer this time. Inuyasha's eyes widened then said "How do you think you are going to get home?" "I am sure this is just a dream!" She fell to her knees and started crying. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. He sat down on the ground next to her. "Kagome..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Inuyasha...what happens if this IS a dream and I DO wake up?" she asked wearily. Inuyasha just hugged her tighter. "Inuyasha, I wanna go home...I miss my family..." She pulled away and stood up. He stood up too. "I don't wanna be here no more, I don't want to be your friend anymore, I am sick of it, I wanna go home and live a NORMAL life, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha looked like his heart was shredded up into a million pieces. His whole expression changed after she said that. "Kagome I-" he stopped suddenly and looked down at the ground, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Kagome just realized what she had said and her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "Inuyasha, I never meant it like that..." "What did you mean then?!" he said, still looking at the ground. "I uh-um..." He could smell the tears forming in her eyes. She ran over to him and grabbed his arms. "Inuyasha..." He pulled away and looked up at her and yelled "GO home, see if I care! I don't want to see you anymore either!!!" He ran off into the forest. "He had tears in his eyes..." she said out loud to herself. Then the tears that were forming in her eyes finally took control and started streaming down her face. She wanted to kill herself. She just ruined their relationship, and it was all her fault.   
  
(A/N: I should stop there, but I feel a little generous today, so I will add a little more ^.~)  
  
****Back At The House****  
  
Shippo finally opened his eyes when the timer went off. He grabbed hot pads and pulled his dessert out of the oven and turned off the heat. He set his dessert on the stovetop next to Kagome's dish to let it cool. Then he noticed Kagome and Inuyasha were gone. He walked up to Sango and sat in her lap. She looked down at him with red wet eyes and slightly smiled. Shippo smiled back up at her and hugged her and said "It's ok Sango..." Sango hugged him back and said "Thank you Shippo..." "My dessert is finally done!" Shippo announced proudly. "Ok...good, I am kinda hungry..." Sango smiled again. "Do you know where Kagome and Inuyasha are?" Shippo asked. Sango looked back down at him and shrugged her shoulders. Shippo yawned and look at the floor. Sango stretched out and sighed. Then they both heard a thump come from upstairs. "What was that?" Sango asked as she looked up at the ceiling. Shippo shrugged his shoulders and said "It was probably Miroku...he is the only one up there, I think...or maybe Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango and Shippo looked at each other with wide eyes then at the same time they said "NAH!" They both sighed again at about the same time. Then Sango and Shippo stood up quickly and headed towards the front door.  
  
Kagome stood at the cliff, tears still streaming down her face. "Inuyasha...INUYASHA!!!" she screamed and fell to her knees again. She held her head with both hands and cried her heart out. "Inuyasha, I never meant it like that, I love you..." she said knowing that he didn't hear it. She was really planning to kill herself. She stood back up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She dropped her backpack and bow and arrows and closed her eyes. She placed her hands behind her back and lifted her foot. She was leaning forwards, about to fall then two voices yelled "KAGOME, STOP! DON'T DO IT!!!" But it was too late, Kagome started falling forward off the cliff. Sango and Shippo ran to the edge. "KAGOME!!!" Then wind blew fiercely and started to bring Kagome back up. Sango and Shippo looked behind them and there eyes widened. It was...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry, it sounded a little cheesy but hey, like I said, I have a messed up mind Tee~Hee...Sorry about the cliffhanger but I am really tired right now...it is 1:00 in the morning. *Yawns* Well...I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it so much! ^-^ 


	10. To Heal A Wounded Heart

Hi all...this chapter is mostly sadness...and a little drama...I have been kinda depressed lately, don't ask me why *sighs* anywho...please enjoy this chapter. If I feel better, I might put some happiness in the end, but it depends. Just to tell you, there isn't as much fluff in this chapter like the other ones...just letting ya know...  
  
Oh yeah, I have a few questions to ask the reviewers!  
  
I am new and don't know what some things are, so I was wondering if someone could tell me the answers.  
  
Alright.  
  
What is AU?  
  
What is lemon/lime or whatever you call it?  
  
And what is a one-shot?  
  
Please someone answer these questions for me.  
  
Thanks...I feel pretty stupid now *starts listening to Evanescence*  
  
Chapter 9: To Heal A Wounded Heart  
  
Sango and Shippo turned around quickly. It was...  
  
Do ya really wanna know who this person is?  
  
You might have an idea...  
  
IT IS possible...  
  
Come on, guess!  
  
*Sighs*   
  
Don't give up that easily!  
  
Lalala  
  
Come on, Tee~Hee, this is so much fun!  
  
I feel a little better now ^-^  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Alright, alright...if ya really wanna know...  
  
Scroll lower!  
  
*Dodges moldy fruit, shoes, and frying pans*   
  
Ok, Ok! Don't have a cow...alright, now that sounded cheesy...Tee~Hee  
  
Ok...I will be nice now!  
  
  
  
It was...Miroku! He was using his Wind Tunnel to bring Kagome back. (A/N: Let's just say in my story, he can control the power of his Wind Tunnel, so it won't suck her up) He finally brought her up and set down. He closed the Wind Tunnel up and walked in Kagome's direction. She was lying on the ground, a tear streaked face was the first thing he saw when he approached her. He stood over her and yelled "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KAGOME!?!" Kagome stood up, and held her hands close to her heart then more tears fell down her cheek. Miroku seemed kinda confused and surprised. Sango and Shippo looked the same way. "WHY DID YOU TRY AND KILL YOURSELF KAGOME! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" Miroku screamed at her. "MIROKU, STOP YELLING AT HER!" Sango yelled at him. While the two were arguing, Shippo walked over to Kagome and stood in front of her. "Kagome, what happened, what's wrong?" Shippo asked. Kagome stood there looking at Shippo. Then she grabbed her bow and arrows and her backpack and started walking away. Shippo stood there surprised and Sango and Miroku didn't even notice that she was leaving because they were too busy arguing. "YOU GUYS!" Shippo interrupted. They both looked down at him angrily. "Kagome left again!" They both blinked then looked around. Kagome was gone. Sango looked up at Miroku and said "I am sorry Miroku, will you forgive me?" He looked back into her eyes and smiled and said "If only you forgive me..." "I do." Then Miroku pulled Sango into a tight embrace. Then he let go of her and said "We need to find Kagome and find out what happened." Shippo and Sango nodded then they all ran into the forest.  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, not really knowing where she was going, with a blank look on her face, and lifeless eyes. Her life was over, she didn't want to live it anymore. Living to her...was now pointless. She ruined everything, it was her fault. She blamed nobody but herself. "Why this..." she said, not being able to keep her thoughts to herself. Her tear streaked face got worse by the second. Her tears shed at a rate she couldn't control. But she was wasting her time. What was she crying about? She caused all this on her own. It was her fault. ALL her fault. She continued to walk through the forest, thinking out loud to herself. But she had no idea that she could be heard.  
  
Shippo couldn't keep up, so he jumped on Sango's shoulder. Miroku led them. "We have to find her..." Shippo said. Miroku and Sango remained quiet. "Inuyasha is gone too..." Shippo spoke up again. "Maybe that's the problem." Sango said. Miroku and Shippo looked at her confused. "Something most have happened when we were all pouting and ignoring each other." Miroku put on a serious face and Shippo nodded.  
  
"Why did I say that...I never meant it...Inuyasha..." Kagome said, still walking through the never ending alignments of trees. "I love him...I could never be separated from him...he is my life...and my friends, all of them are my life..." Kagome then put on a serious face. "I don't deserve to live...breaking Inuyasha's heart...I would never want to do that to him...he means everything to me..." She was so caught up in thinking out loud, she didn't notice the pair of amber eyes following her from the trees above. They were soft and sorta teary, hurt... Kagome's eyes on the other hand, were cold and lifeless, and extremely hurt. Kagome straightened. "What am I babbling on about, I have caused this myself, and there is probably no way to fix it..." The pair of eyes continued to follow Kagome. "Now I feel like a total freak, talking to myself like this." She sighed and continued walked, wiped her eyes with her sleeve every couple of minutes. She was walking wobbly. The amber colored eyes following her became sad look and full of sorrow. Kagome continued to walk, no sense of where she was going, or even why she was walking. All she knew was that she had to get away.   
  
Then her legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground and cried her heart out again. "What...have...I...done..." she said through tears. She dropped her backpack and threw her bow and arrow as far as she could. Her upper body fell on the ground, still putting her weight on her knees, and cried louder than she had ever cried before. Then the pair of eyes that was watching her saddened even more and one single tear fell from them. "I hate seeing her like this." a voice whispered. Kagome continued crying, without noticing anything around her. She just felt as if it was only her, engulfed in a black spiral she calls her heart, not able to get out of its sadness surrounded her. No love and happiness was left in her heart. She knew she destroyed it all...only within the few words she said, it was...all over. She had gained consciousness back and remembered her surroundings once again. The birds chirped, the water of the ocean could be heard crashing against the cliff below, the sun shone brightly, and a slight breeze blew through the trees. It seemed like a normal day. Kagome stood back up and shook her head. She held onto the necklace she had received from Inuyasha, the jewel was glowing or at least it seemed to be. The Shikon Jewel. What could it mean?   
  
Then something swooped down behind her, something swift. She turned around slowly and seen a figure, standing in the shadows. Someone tall. And...dog ears. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wearily. "Kagome..." the voice said softly. Kagome looked down. "I don't deserve to be talking to you. You shouldn't be talking to me." "What if I said I wanted to..." the voice replied. Kagome looked up and even in the depths of darkness, she could see a smirk curl onto the figures face. "Well I don't deserve to be talking to you...why bug me...it is no use to fix what I have done...I don't wanna have this happen again." The figured chuckled. "How can you laugh at a time like this!" "To see you this way, the look doesn't suit you." Kagome looked up. "Huh?" "The only reason I want you to stop and just forgive yourself is because I hate seeing you this way...if you haven't already figured it out, I have been watching you this whole time." Kagome's eyes widened. "I admit it...I have been watching you, and for a good purpose too." Kagome couldn't say anything. "If you would have paid any attention to what was happening, then you would understand that you friends have forgiven you." Kagome still was speechless, nothing came to her mind. "Your friends are looking for you now if you didn't know..." "Why are you so mysterious in times like these Inuyasha? Are you afraid to talk to me face to face?" "No...if that's what you desire, me talking to you face to face, then so be it." The figure stepped out of the shadows. It indeed revealed Inuyasha, but not his normal identity. His eyes were full of sadness, and after watching Kagome, became just as cold as hers. He had dark circles under his eyes, and not because he didn't get any sleep. His amber orbs turned slightly red. "Is this what you want?" he asked opening his arms, but not in a 'welcoming' way or a 'come hug me' way. "What have I done?" Kagome questioned herself. "I have never been treated that way...Kagome...I thought you loved me...but it was just all a game...all you want is for me to help you back to your era..." Kagome slightly gasped then said "You know I would never mean it that way, I love you Inuyasha, I really do!" Inuyasha stood there for a minute then shook his head and said "Your mind says you love me, but your heart doesn't. I can tell from the look in your eyes." Kagome blinked then looked down. "Inuyasha...I don't know...why have you changed so suddenly? It has only been...what? An hour?" "In an hour...things can change drastically, no matter how long the time period. My heart was deliberately shredded into millions of little pieces, now there is nothing left." "Inuyasha...I am sorry...how can we change this?" It was silent for a minute then Inuyasha took a step towards her and said "Going back to your own era." Kagome looked up at him. "Going back to your own era so we won't see each other again is the only treatment I see in my eyes." "But Inuyasha...I can't live without you...I love you Inuyasha. If I ever left...my whole world would crash, I wouldn't survive long." Inuyasha looked brave and strong then said "I made a promise..." Kagome looked back up. "Huh?" "I made a promise that I would help you get back to your own era, and that's what I am focusing on doing." Kagome stood there, confused, and kinda frightened. "Kagome...I can't continue this. "I have lost trust and hope in you...our love was demolished, can't you see?" "Inuyasha, my love will never by demolished, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that." She walked towards him and gripped his shoulders tightly and looked up into his eyes and said "I haven't given up hope, and I still trust you." And with that, she reached her face up and closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly. He didn't move, his eyes grew wide. Then she parted, knowing he didn't feel the same way. She let go of him and picked up her things and started to walk away slowly.  
  
Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were watching everything that went on between Kagome and Inuyasha. Tears of sadness filled their eyes and streamed slowly down their face.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes returned to their normal state, and the dark circles below his eyes disappeared. "Kagome!" he yelled. His voice changed too, it seemed changed tone. She stopped and turned around sadly and looked up at him with her teary eyes. "Kagome I just realized it!" He said as he ran up to her. Time seemed to freeze then as Kagome thought: "What happened, how did he change like that, what's going on?" Then time started again and he continued to run up to her. He stopped before her and said "Kagome, it took this whole conversation, all this time, to realize well that, I love you too." Then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She draped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo felt a lot better. Then the wind started to blow slightly, and everything seemed back to normal. Kagome and Inuyasha in each others arms. "This is the way its meant to be." Inuyasha said after they parted. "I agree love...this is the way...that it's meant to be." Kagome said, looking deep into his eyes. Then they kissed again.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
So I hoped you liked that chapter, told ya it would probably be happy in the end...Tee~Hee...I feel happy too ^-^ It is so confusing how Inuyasha changed like that...uhhh...ummm...well...yeah... I am sooooooo tired! It is 2:30 A.M. *yawns* so uh...please review, I love reviews, everyone knows that Tee~Hee...Bye now! ^.~ *falls asleep* ~.~ 


	11. The Newest Member, Kagome's Sprained Ank...

I typed another chappie!!! I know, it has a cheesy title, but hey! It's a pretty good chappie, atleast that's what my friends said...they help me...sooo...uhhh...ummm...heh heh *sighs* On to the story!  
  
Chapter 10: The Newest Member, Kagome's Sprained Ankle, and Beyond The Forest  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stepped out of the bushes, knowing that their two friends are alright. Inuyasha and Kagome parted, and he hugged her tightly. Everybody seemed so happy. The walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango said "We were looking for you two all day!" They looked at the others and sighed. "So...now what?" Shippo said. "Let's go home and eat..." Miroku finally spoke up. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and walked up to Miroku. She looked up at him and more tears fell down her eyes. "M-Miroku? I am sorry...please forgive me..." Then she looked down and tears fell to the ground. Miroku reached his hand out and grabbed her chin so that she could look at him. "I forgive you." he said and smiled. She smiled back and said "Thank you." Then Miroku walked over to Sango and held onto her hands and said "My beautiful love, will you forgive my rudeness from the incident that happened earlier?" "Yes Miroku, I do." Then Miroku pulled her into a tight embrace. After a few moments, he let go. He put one arm around both Kagome and Sango. "Come on ladies, let's go home and eat!" Then his hands ACCIDENTALLY fell down on their butts and he squeezed them. "HENTAI!!!" they both screamed and slapped his face and knocked him upside the head many times. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and watched him carefully then smiled. He smiled back and then everyone started to walk home together.  
  
****  
  
Everybody was stunned at the sight they saw when they approached the house. "Oh no!!!" Kagome said. Inuyasha ran up to the mess. Something ate all the meat that they bagged. He looked up at everyone and shook his head. "Wait Inuyasha, I remember, you brought in two bags before...you layed them down on the table." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears perked and he said "Your right Kagome, good thing you can remember stuff like that..." Then he stood back up and kissed Kagome then jumped up on the porch and went inside. Then Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku climbed up the ladder and went inside. Sango and Shippo sat down on the couch, Miroku lit a fire, and Kagome and Inuyasha prepared the rest of the dinner. Kagome set the table. Inuyasha cooked the meat. "Wow Kagome, you set a beautiful table..." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and said "Arigato Inuyasha." She lit the two candles in the center. She pulled out Sango's beverage and filled all the glasses up. Everybody came into the kitchen and sat down. "Wow! I have never seen a fancy table like this before!" Shippo squealed. Kagome smiled proudly and sat down. Inuyasha served the meat. "Who wants to try some of my Macaroni and Cheese?" Kagome said. Everyone said "We do." Kagome passed the bowl around the table. They all dug into their food greedily. Kagome took a sip of Sango's beverage and little hearts grew in her eyes. "What is this delicious drink Sango?" Kagome said then took another sip of it. "Well, I mixed some apple juice, white grape juice, and mango juice all in one and added a pinch of sugar, and it's perfect!" Sango said then smiled with pride. Then everybody ate the rest of the meat and Mac and Cheese until it was gone. "I hope everyone left room in their stomachs for my dessert!" Shippo said and jumped off the chair and grabbed his dessert. He pulled the foil off of it and started cutting it into pieces. "It looks like a regular pie to me..." Kagome said. "I agree with Kagome, what makes this one different Shippo?" Inuyasha added. Shippo gave everyone a piece. They all took a bite and grew hearts in their eyes. "Wow, I never knew an eight year old could cook this good!" Miroku said happily. "It is my famous blue and red berry pie with a cinnamon and sugar crust...and to top it off, I added whipped cream to it!" Then it was Shippo's turn to smile with pride. "I haven't made it in so long, I wasn't really sure if it would turn out right, but it is perfect!"   
  
Everybody finished the pie and sighed, relieved. Sango and Kagome washed the dishes while Inuyasha chased Shippo around and Miroku watched them boringly and kinda chuckled. Kagome and Sango came out of the kitchen after they were done and sat on the couch and sighed. Shippo ran to Kagome and jumped up in her lap and said "Help, Inuyasha is attacking me!" Kagome held him in her lap as Inuyasha approached them. "Inuyasha..." she said and raising one eyebrow. He just rolled his eyes and sat in front of the fire. Kagome set Shippo down and stood up. She walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. He looked down at her for a moment then looked back at the fire. She picked up a blanket from the chair and wrapped it around her and Inuyasha. She snuggled up next to him, lied her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and lied his head on hers.   
  
Miroku stood up and said "I am going out, I will be back soon." "But Miroku, it's getting late..." Sango said. "I will be back soon love..." Then he left. Sango just sighed and slouched down on the couch. Shippo brought his pillow and blanket from upstairs and set them down on the couch. Sango helped him get tucked in, then he silently fell asleep. Sango lied against the opposite arm of the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back and continued to watch the fire. The light reflected from his beautiful amber eyes. Kagome moaned softly and sighed. Inuyasha stroked her cheek gently with his other hand and kissed her forehead. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Inuyasha?" "Hm." "Will you promise that what happened earlier, will never happen again?" "I promise..." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. They looked deeply into each others eyes then slowly looked back at the fire.   
  
Miroku was gone for a long time. Then Sango perked up when she heard the door open. Miroku came in and was carrying a box that was wrapped up with a bow. Sango raised one eyebrow and wondered what was inside the box, and who was it for? Miroku shut the door. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and looked up at him. Shippo woke up and yawned. Miroku smiled as he saw Sango's face. Sango smiled back. He walked over to her and sat down before her. He held out the box to her and said "Here love, I figured that an apology wasn't good enough for what I did to you earlier." Sango looked shocked. "Miroku...you didn't have too..." He handed her the wrapped box. She felt the box move. She untied the bow carefully. She pulled off the top of the box and her eyes became super glossy. She pulled out the cutest kitty. It had two tails and pretty eyes. Sango squealed "IT'S SOOOOOOO CUTE MIROKU!!!!" She jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could. She set the little kitten back in the box and jumped back up at Miroku and kissed him. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Kagome and Inuyasha watched them carefully and smirked. Miroku and Sango parted and Sango hugged him again. "You know what to do to make me feel better, huh?" she said and smiled. "Just to make you feel better love..." He smiled back at her. "So what are you going to name her?" Kagome asked. Sango picked the kitty back up and said "Hm...I haven't thought of that..." It was quiet for a while then Sango said "I will name her Kirara!" (A/N: The name 'Kirara' is actually pronounced 'Kilala' if some of you didn't know that ^-^) "What a cute name!" Kagome said and ran up next to Sango and sat down. They both played with Kirara and totally ignored their boyfriends. Shippo crawled back up onto the couch after falling of the it and sat in Kagome's lap and said "Now I have a friend to play with!" He smiled widely. Kagome smiled back and said "Yup!" Then they continued to play with Kirara. Inuyasha and Miroku watched Sango and Kagome play with Kirara. Inuyasha sighed and looked back at the fire. Miroku sat in the chair and stared into the fire as well.   
  
The grandfather clock started to chime. It was 11:00. Shippo had already fallen asleep on the couch and Kagome and Sango were petting Kirara. "I think it is time to go to bed..." Kagome said and stood up and stretched. "I guess your right..." Sango said while yawning. Sango sat Kirara on the floor and stood up. Kirara meowed and rubbed against Sango's legs. "Awww..." Sango said and picked her up again and hugged her tightly. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and tugged on his sleeve. He opened up his eyes and looked down at her. She smiled and said "It's time to go to sleep now, if you want..." "Ok." He took her hand and they went upstairs. Sango walked over and tapped Miroku's shoulder. He looked up at her and yawned. "Let's go to bed now..." He nodded and stood up and shut the lights out and started upstairs. "Miroku! Where are you!?" Sango whispered fiercely. She ran upstairs and bumped into him. He turned around slowly and smiled at her. He took her hand and helped her upstairs. They reached her room and went inside. Sango set Kirara down on her bed and sighed. Miroku was leaving and said "Goodnight Sango..." "Goodnight Miroku..." Sango said and walked up to him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Goodnight love." he said and left and closed her door behind him. Sango smiled then got changed into her pajamas and lied down and went to sleep. Miroku did the same and fell asleep and started snoring loudly. (A/N: Tee~Hee, sorry, I just had to put that! hahaha ^-^).   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his room quietly. Kagome got dressed while Inuyasha was looking outside. He took his shirt and haori off and lied them down on the floor next to his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Kagome looked in his mirror while she brushed her hair. He looked up and watched her brush her long silky hair. She looked at him in the mirror and smiled. He smiled back then stared back up at the ceiling. She tossed her brush down on her bag and walked over to Inuyasha. He looked up at her and his ears twitched as he shifted his eyes from her face. She looked down at him and noticed that he was eyeing her. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" she said playfully. He looked back up at her quickly and blinked and twitched his ears again. He sat up, still looking at her. She hopped up onto the bed and sat behind him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him tightly. Then she reached up one arm and started rubbing his ears. He made a purring sound, though he denied it. She giggled and lied against his back and rubbed it gently. His purring grew louder and he closed his eyes and slightly leaned forward. She played with his hair then rested herself against his warm body again. His silky hair tickled her nose. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. He turned around and looked down at her. She stared up at him shyly. He smirked. "Are you nervous? Scared of me?" he said with a cocky tone in his voice, and still with the smirk on his face. "N-no.." she stuttered. 'What is wrong with me! Why am I stuttering like this...?' she thought. He stared deeply into her bluish, brownish orbs. She started to sweat a little and her eyes shifted to her cot. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked back up at him quickly. He picked up her hands in his. Her hands started feeling tingly. Then she pulled away and got off the bed. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked totally confused. "I-I need a glass a water, I-I will be right back!" she said 'her excuse' quickly and left in a blink of an eye. Inuyasha was beyond confused.   
  
Kagome ran down the stairs and grabbed a glass and filled it all the way up and chugged it down quickly. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and thought "Why do I feel like this?" She filled her glass up again and drank it slowly. She wiped her sweat from her forehead away and sighed. "What's happening to me?" she thought again. Then she seen Inuyasha standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at her. She gulped and set her glass in the sink. She walked up to him slowly. He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her up the rest of the way and they went back into his room and shut the door. Inuyasha sat her down then sat in front of her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked away. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so that she was face to face with him. She gulped again and started sweating. "Kagome, why are you sweating?" "It's nothing, it's just a little warm in here..." she said without making eye contact with him. "Why didn't you say so hunny." he said. He stood up and slightly opened the window. A breeze blew in and cooled down Kagome. "Is that better?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Then he walked back over to her and sat down beside her. He lied down and rested his head on the fluffy pillow. Kagome yawned. "You are tired hunny, you need to get some sleep..." Inuyasha said and sat up again. He grabbed her waist a pulled her down with him. She turned red and started sweating again. "Oh, come on Kagome, relax." She lied down on his warm chest and tried to relax herself as much as possible. "See Kagome, it's alright..." Inuyasha said gently stroking her cheek. Kagome looked up at him and smiled nervously. "What has gotten into you Kagome?" he asked confused. Kagome moved up and kissed his lips gently. "Kagome?" he said against her mouth. She moved her hands slowly up his chest and around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The breeze blew a little more through the window, cooling the whole room. Kagome moaned against his lips and deepened it. The wind blew her short nightgown and hair. Inuyasha sat up and kissed her again. She sat in his lap with her arms around him. Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What do you want Kagome?" Then his eyes widened. Kagome moved out of his lap and crossed her arms. "Kagome...I-" he stopped and crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist once more. He kissed her neck and collar bone. She shivered, it was cool in the room, but it felt hot as well. She pulled away and stood up and shut the window. "Kagome, just make up your mind..." She grabbed her pillow and blanket and left. Inuyasha sat there feeling a idiot. Kagome ran down the stairs. She turned the corner and slipped on the floor and fell. She yelped a little. "My ankle..." She touched it and squinted her eyes in pain. The floor was extra slippery somehow. Shippo was in too deep of a sleep to be awakened. Kagome lied on the floor in pain. It brought tears to her eyes.   
  
Inuyasha heard her yelp and stood up quickly. He ran downstairs and stopped in front of Kagome. He bent down near her and touched her shoulder, eyes wide, and said "Kagome, are you ok!?" "My ankle...it...hurts." Tears recklessly fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her back up to his room. He lied her down on his bed. "I will be right back..." He left the room.   
  
Kagome waited a few minutes, lying on Inuyasha's soft, comfy bed in pain. 'If I wasn't so nervous and scared, this would've never happened!' she cursed herself inside her mind. Tears continued to stream down her face as the sharp pain increased. Inuyasha returned. He sat down next to her and handed her an icepack. "Thank you..." she said and gently placed it over her ankle. She shut her eyes tightly in pain. "Kagome..." he stroked her cheek with his forehand and kissed her forehead. He lifted her up and sat down and sat her in his lap and hugged her tightly. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he said "Huh, what are you talking about?" He turned her so that she would face him. She pounced up and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and sniffled. Inuyasha shifted his eyes down towards her and put his arm around her. Kagome sighed and felt another surge of pain through her ankle. She clenched her teeth and wiped her face. She whimpered softly. "Shhhhh..." Inuyasha said and held her closer.   
  
Miroku heard something and woke up suddenly. He got up out of a bed and opened his door quietly. He walked over to Inuyasha's room and put his ear up to the door. He heard soft whimpering and moaning. He raised one eyebrow wondering what was going on. While he was leaning against the door it opened up and he fell to the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at him with shocked faces. He shielded his eyes while he stood up. "What's up with you Miroku?" Inuyasha said. Miroku put down his arms and stared at them with a totally clueless face. "I-I will just leave now..." And after that he left and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I am tired Inuyasha..." Kagome said sleepily. "Ok..." he said and looked down at her, but she already fell asleep next to him. He kissed her forehead and turned off the light and lied down. Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha the whole night.  
  
****  
  
"Meow!" Sango opened her eyes and seen Kirara sitting on her chest meowing at her. "Aw..." Sango said and started petting her. Kirara purred and meowed again. "I can't believe it is morning already..." Sango said looking out her window at the blue morning sky. She opened the window and a slight breeze entered her room. "It's such a beautiful day..." she said and looked back over at Kirara. She opened the door and Kirara ran outside the door and up to Miroku's door. She pawed at it and Sango opened it quietly. Kirara ran in quietly and stopped at his bed. Sango entered and smiled seeing how cute her boyfriend was when he was sleeping. "But he won't be for long..." Sango whispered then smirked. She crawled up on the end of the bed and crawled towards Miroku. She smiled then gently crawled up onto him and sat on his chest. He didn't move or anything. "He is a really deep sleeper." Sango whispered to herself. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and they widened the size of Jupiter. "S-Sango?" he said against her lips. She pulled back and looked down at him and smiled. "Why Sango...that's a really cute nightgown." he said lifting the back of it so that her underwear was showing. "YOU HENTAI!!" she screamed and slapped him. Kirara growled.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was still sleeping. "How can he sleep through that, he's the one with the keen sense of hearing..." she said softly to herself. She pulled the covers up over her head and moved closer to Inuyasha. She cuddled up next to him. She sighed and rubbed her face in his chest. He flickered his eyes open and looked down and saw black strands of hair sticking out from underneath the blanket. He pulled down the covers and seen Kagome cuddling up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and lightly kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with curiosity. He smiled down at her. She smiled back then shut her eyes tightly. "What's wrong Kagome!?" "It's...my ankle..." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that...don't worry, I will take care of you." "Thank you." "Do you need anything?" "A glass of water would be nice." Kagome smiled. "Alright love, hang on." He left the room and ran downstairs. Kagome looked at her ankle. It was swelled up and bruised. Another surge of pain went through her whole legs and she gripped the side of the bed in pain.  
  
Sango sat on the chair across Miroku's room and watched him. Kirara sat in front of her and protected her. Miroku just continued to sit on his bed and look at his ceiling. Kirara growled again as Miroku shifted on his bed and looked out the window. "Kirara..." The little kitty looked up at Sango and meowed. "Come here Kirara." Sango said. Kirara jumped up on her lap and curled up into a little ball and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha returned to the room with a glass of ice water. "Here." he said and handed her the glass. She took a sip and then looked up at him. "What?" he said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Do you have to watch me, all I am doing is drinking water." Inuyasha's expression softened and he said "I am watching you because I care about you, and I wanna help." "I am going to get dressed." Inuyasha just stood there. "Get out Inuyasha!" She shoed him out and started to get dressed slowly. "Well now I know how hard it is to get dressed when your ankle hurts like hell..." Kagome said to herself, struggling to get dressed. After about ten minutes, she finally finished getting dressed. "You can come in now." she called out and lied back down on the bed. Inuyasha came back in and was surprised she could do that herself. "How did you-" He was cut off because Kagome knew what he was going to say. She said "I had to hop on one foot, it wasn't fun, it hurt..."   
  
Shippo woke up and yawned. He looked outside. "Wow, it's a beautiful morning!" he said and stretched. "I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha are up yet..." Shippo jumped off the couch and started climbing the stairs.   
  
"Poor you..." Inuyasha said and sat down next to her. Kagome sighed and stared out the window. "Do you wanna go outside?" he asked. "Does it look like I can walk!?" she hissed at him. His eyes widened and he said "No...I was going to take you out myself." He slightly smiled. She looked over at him and smiled then said "Really?" "Yeah." "Ok." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and walked out the door.   
  
Shippo looked up at them as he came out of the room. "Why are you carrying Kagome, she can walk by herself!" Shippo said glaring at Inuyasha. "No she can't munchkin. She hurt her ankle." Shippo nodded dumbly. Kagome smiled down at him and his expression brightened up. Inuyasha carried Kagome downstairs and Shippo ran to keep up. "Where are two going?" Shippo questioned. They both looked down at him and Inuyasha said "Leave us alone Shippo, we are going out, by ourselves." Shippo stopped and glared at Inuyasha. "What do you mean by yourselves?" he questioned again. "Shippo?" Shippo looked up at Kagome. "You can come later, me and Inuyasha are just going through the forest, we will come back later for you, ok?" Shippo smiled and said "Ok." He ran towards the stairs and scrambled back up them. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha and smiled. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I am just gifted." Kagome smirked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and carried her outside.   
  
Kirara woke up and hissed as Miroku sat up and looked over towards her and Sango. Sango set Kirara down and left the room. Kirara ran after her. Sango went into her room followed by Kirara and she shut the door and got dressed. While Sango was getting dressed, Miroku was too. Then he opened his door and went downstairs and sat on the couch. Sango opened her after she was done and Kirara ran out and down the stairs. Sango followed. Kirara jumped up on the couch and curled up and fell asleep. Sango sat down next to Miroku and sighed. Miroku glanced over at her a few times until she caught him. He looked the other way quietly and sighed. Sango watched Kirara sleep and kept a close eye on Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome through the woods. Kagome rested her head against his arm and listened to the birds. Inuyasha looked down at her. She looked back up at him and smiled. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled as he pulled back. Kagome smiled again and snuggled up to his arm and shut her eyes. Then Inuyasha started running and jumped into the air, holding onto Kagome tightly. She slightly opened her eyes and felt the wind rush past her. Inuyasha landed then looked down at Kagome to make sure she was ok. "You alright hunny?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha walked through a few bushes. "Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked a few minutes. "Nowhere, no place exactly." "Oh." Kagome looked down at the ground. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She looked so...bored. She sighed and looked back down at the ground and watched Inuyasha's feet move back and forth as he walked. "Kagome, are you bored?" Kagome snapped her head up quickly and said "No!" Inuyasha continued to walk on the path leading to nowhere in particular.  
  
"Miroku?" Miroku looked up and smiled then said "Yes love?" "Are you bored?" "Kinda..." Miroku yawned and looked back outside. Sango looked at the floor then back up at Miroku. It was silent for a minute, then she said "Miroku?" He looked back at her and said "Yes." "Miroku, kiss me." Miroku's eyes widened. Sango looked down at the couch and blushed. "I-Me...Uh...Um." Miroku stuttered. He shifted over to Sango and held her hands. She looked up at him. They both closed their eyes and moved closer until their lips met. Miroku's arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. Sango slowly moved her arms around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and Kagome looked up at him. "What is it." They were up on a hill after leaving the forest. "Look." Kagome looked up. "A village." The hill rolled down to a quiet meadow which led to a small old-fashioned village. "Inuyasha, this is neat, I have never been out of the forest, except for the clearing with that Cherry Blossom Tree..." Kagome kinda blushed of thought of what happened there. "Wanna go check it out?" Inuyasha asked. "Ok...I guess..." Inuyasha started to walk down the hill with long grass.  
  
Shippo came out of Kagome and Inuyasha's room after a having a fun time jumping on their bed. He stumbled down the stairs. He stood up and seen Sango and Miroku making out. "EWWWW!!!!!!!" he said with a disgusted look on his face. Sango and Miroku looked up quickly and seen Shippo watched them. They blushed brightly and looked at Shippo with an annoyed face. (A/N: This is how their eyes kinda looked like: T_T ok...on with the story...). Shippo backed away and fell in front of the stairs. Sango stood up and looked down at Miroku and nodded. He nodded back and stood up. They both walked towards Shippo with evil looks on their faces.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the village. They were surprised that it was packed for how little it looked from the hill. There were people every which way you looked. But a lot of people looked at Kagome and Inuyasha like they were aliens. Inuyasha set Kagome down on a log bench thingy. Kagome heard people having a conversation nearby: "You don't supposed that young girl is that demon's mate, do you?" "A human girl and demon? Poppycock!" "It's possible." "Ye are being foolish." Then they looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome turned back around and looked at the ground. "Well, well, well, look everyone, my woman is here!" shouted a familiar voice from behind her. Koga walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. Kagome blinked then heard more people saying: "Koga is that girls mate!?" "Impossible!" More whispers were going on. Inuyasha turned around angrily and growled at what he seen. "Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga looked up. Kagome was helpless, she couldn't run away, she didn't wanna hurt her ankle more. But she had to do what she had to. She pushed Koga off her and ran over to Inuyasha and fell into his arms as pain surged through her leg. "Kagome, are you ok!?" Inuyasha asked her, his eyes wide. Koga snapped back to his senses and yelled "Kagome! Someone help, my woman is hurt!" Inuyasha growled and said "She is NOT your woman!" "Says who? She would never like you, just give it up!" Koga yelled back. "I never said she did! Leave her alone you Lone Wolf!" "Mutt!" "Flea bag!" Koga opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. A period of silence went past the whole village then Koga said "I am wasting my time with you, I already claimed Kagome as mine, so back off!" He ran up and pulled Kagome's arm. "I. said. leave. her. alone!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome's other arm. They pulled her back and forth until she screamed "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" They both let her go. She looked angrier then angry. She picked up a piece of wood from the ground and hit both boys upside their head as hard as she could. They both lied on the ground twitching. "HMPH!" Everybody looked at her then at the two boys twitching on the ground, then back at her. She was breathing hard then threw the piece of wood down on the ground. Inuyasha stood up with a large lump on his head and looked at Kagome angrily and made fists.   
  
Sango and Miroku approached Shippo and he helplessly sat there. Then they pounced on him and he yelped. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sango and Miroku were tickling Shippo. Tears came to his eyes and he continued laughing. They both stopped when they thought that that was enough punishment. Kirara woke up and ran over to them and meowed. She pounced on Shippo. "Hello Kirara." Shippo said and started petting her. Sango and Miroku stood up and sat back down on the couch and watched Shippo and Kirara play.  
  
Koga stood up and looked around at the people staring at them. Koga glared at Kagome then walked away. Then pain surged through Kagome's leg again and she fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said and ran over to her. Kagome looked straight up into his eyes. Her eyes gathered tears and they started to silently fall down her cheek. She looked back down at the ground. Inuyasha picked her up again and looked at everybody. "Can anybody help her?" It was quiet, the people just continued to stare. "I will help." came a voice from the crowd. Everybody split up and looked at the person. It was an old woman with a little bird on her shoulder. "Follow me."   
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome into a hut the old woman went into. "Lay her down here child." the old woman said and pointed to a straw bed with a blanket covering it. Inuyasha lied her down and sighed. Inuyasha sat in front of the fire the old woman made and waited for her to help Kagome. After a few moments, the old woman stepped out of the room and said. "She will be fine, she just needs a goodnight's sleep." Inuyasha nodded and the old woman sat down across from Inuyasha on the other side of the fire. "I think it's so sweet..." the old woman said cheerfully. "What." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone. "Choosing her as yer mate, she is a sweetheart...ye have good taste." Inuyasha's ears perked up and his eyes widened. "Feh." he said and turned away to hide his blush. "Ha, so ye have child?" The old woman smirked. "No...I haven't done anything to her, she-" he stopped and looked back down at the floor. The old woman raised one eyebrow. The door from the other room opened and Kagome stumbled out. "Child, I told ye to rest." the old woman said. "I can't..." she replied. She and Inuyasha made eye contact. "Inuyasha?" "What." She walked over to him and sat down. She cuddled up in the blanket she brought with her and lied her head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna be alone..." She closed her eyes and sighed. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and lied his head on hers. He looked up to see the old woman smirked widely. He growled and she looked back at the fire. Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha held her close. He leaned against the wall and lied her in his lap. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The old woman watched them and sighed and put out the fire and went into her room to go to sleep.  
  
(A/N: If I didn't type it down, they do eat during the day, but I am not going to put that much detail in, I type to much already, I don't want to add more...my friends pointed that out to me lol...And doesn't this woman kinda remind you of Kaede? ok, ok, back to the story)  
  
"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked after he was done playing with Kirara. Sango and Miroku shrugged their shoulders. "You don't suppose anything has happened to them, do?" Sango said and looked at Miroku." "I'm not sure, but Inuyasha would protect Kagome, he would never let anything happen to her, I am sure they are fine. He is strong." Miroku said looking at the floor. Shippo yawned and curled up in his blanket and lied his head down on his pillow and fell asleep. Kirara jumped up on the couch and fell asleep next to Shippo. "Let's go to sleep." Sango said. Miroku nodded. They stood up and shut the light off and went upstairs. "Goodnight love." Miroku said and kissed Sango. Sango returned his kiss and said "Goodnight sweetheart." They both went into their rooms, got changed, and went to bed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alright, I am done now...thanks a lot for taking your time and reading this chappie, I know that it is long, almost all of my chapters are long, but I can't help it...anywho...I will update as soon as possible Tee~Hee...well, please review! See Ya! ^-^ 


	12. Returning Home and A Lazy Day

Hello all, me back! I am kinda lost...I felt too lazy to reread my stories...so I'm not sure how many days they haven't gone to school...sooo...I will just pick a day...- Oh yea...I kinda wish that I would receive more reviews on this story that I worked so hard on...;-; Sad...hm. Maybe my story just isn't good enough...WAHHHH! : ( ...;-; It would be kewl if I got reviews on my story like Waterlily216 did on her one. I would be in heavon...but...of course, like I said, me not a very good authoress...so um yea. Ok...please enjoy this chapter! .  
  
Chapter 11: Returning Home and A Lazy Day  
  
Peck Peck Inuyasha woke up to the annoying pecking on his head. He shoed away the odd bird angrily. The morning sun peeked through the window in the small hut. He looked down at Kagome and sighed. "Feh, stupid girl..." His expression softened and he hugged her. She slightly opened her eyes. She looked up and smiled at him. "Feeling better?" he asked. "A little, are you ok?" "Huh?" "I am sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hit you so hard..." She looked down at the floor and frowned with guilt etched all over her face. "I could never stay mad at you." Inuyasha said and nuzzled noses with her. She giggled and looked up into his eyes. "What did that woman mean yesterday?" Kagome asked. "Huh?" "Mate?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wider and he looked away to hide his blush and mumbled "Uh...it doesn't mean anything..." "Ok." The bird flew back over and landed on Inu's head again and started pecking him. "FEH, STUPID BIRD!" he yelled and hit it. It squawked and flew away. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha growled slightly. Kagome reached her hand up and started scratch his ears. He made a purring sound again. She reached her head up and kissed the tips of his ears gently. He twitched his ears after she pulled back. He looked at her. They made eye contact. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up. She clutched his shoulders with both hands. Then they heard someone chuckle and they parted and turned around quickly. The old woman was standing in the doorway to her room, smirking widely. Kagome and Inuyasha put on annoyed faces: TT. "Heh, then I was right..." the woman said and smirked wider. "Says who!?" Inuyasha said, angry that the old woman wouldn't mind her own business. "It's obvious child." Kagome looked beyond confused. She blinked a few times and kept glancing back and forth at Inuyasha and the old woman. "May I know your name?" Kagome asked the old woman. "My name is Hinyama Hinakato, but just call me Yama." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and blinked then looked back at Yama. "Maybe we should get going now Inuyasha." Kagome said and looked back up at him. "Ok...I guess." He stood up and picked Kagome up bridal style. "How much you want?" Inuyasha asked Yama. "Oh no child, just to know that your mate will be ok is all I want." Yama smiled widely. "She is not my mate." Inuyasha growled lowly. "Ok, ok child, you win, now take care and come back anytime." Yama said and smiled. Inuyasha nodded and left the hut. Everybody watched them carefully. Inuyasha glared at them and they looked away quickly. He carried Kagome through the meadow and to the hill. He turned back and looked at the village once again. In his mind, he thanked Yama for helping Kagome, he was grateful. Then he turned back around and walked into the forest slowly, holding Kagome carefully in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha approached the house and jumped up onto the porch. He opened the door. It was quiet...too quiet. "Everybody is still sleeping." Inuyasha whispered. "Yeah." Kagome whispered and looked up at him. Inuyasha walked upstairs and went into his room. He shut the door with his foot then walked over to his bed and set Kagome down. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "No, nothing right now..." "Ok." It was quiet for a while and Inuyasha twitched his ears and said "I guess I will leave you alone now...you need rest so your ankle will feel better." He turned around and walked to the door. "Please don't leave!" Kagome said quickly. He stopped and twitched his ears and turned around. "Please don't leave Inuyasha...I feel better when you are around." Kagome looked down and blushed slightly. "Ok..." Inuyasha walked back over to her and kneeled down. She looked up and smiled. He kissed her lips gently and pulled away slowly. Then Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. Inuyasha sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Kagome sat there and stared at him. He looked up at her and said "Well are you going to get some rest, or are you going to stare at me all day?" Kagome blinked and sighed then lied her head back down on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling and frowned. Inuyasha closed his eyes and softly sighed.  
  
Sango woke up and blinked a few times to regain her vision. She yawned then stood up and stretched. She looked outside and yawned again.   
  
Kagome continued to stare at the ceiling. She sighed and wished her ankle didn't hurt so much. In fact, she wished it wasn't even sprained. She glanced over at Inuyasha then she looked back up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes to go asleep, but she was totally unaware that the Shikon No Tama jewel, was glowing.   
  
Miroku tossed and turned then finally woke up. He yawned. He lied in his bed, not wanting to get up.  
  
Sango turned away from the window and walked out of her room. "I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome came home yet." she thought out loud to herself. She walked up to their door and put her hand out to knock, but she pulled it back. "If they are home, I don't wanna disturb them...they are probably really tired..." she said to herself. She walked downstairs and started making herbal tea.  
  
Miroku heard Sango talking outside his door then finally decided to get up. He stretched then went downstairs. "Good morning love." he said sweetly to Sango. "Good morning sweetheart." she said back. It was silent then Sango said "Want some tea?" "Sure." She brought him a cup along with one for her. She sat down next to him on the floor and handed him his cup. He took a sip of it and sighed. Sango took a sip of hers and looked down at the floor as if she was in deep thought. Shippo peeked one eye open and yawned he sat up and bumped into Kirara. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and meowed. Shippo patted her head and stretched. She jumped off the couch and ran to Sango and jumped up into her lap. "Hello Kirara." Sango said and petted her. Miroku patted her head and took another sip of his tea. Shippo yawned again then fell of the couch. "Ow." he said half muffled. Sango and Miroku chuckled.   
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her bed then woke up suddenly. She looked down and noticed the jewel on her necklace was glowing. Then it suddenly stopped. She pulled the covers down then looked over at Inuyasha. She stood up and fell on the ground. That woke Inuyasha up and he almost jumped through the ceiling. "What's wrong!?" he said frantically. Kagome was staring at her ankle like something was wrong with it. Then she looked back up at Inuyasha and said "It doesn't hurt anymore..." Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. "What are you talking about, it's doesn't hurt anymore...?" "It's true, it doesn't hurt no more." Inuyasha stood up and stretched. He helped Kagome up. It WAS true, she could stand on her leg. She stepped on it a few times then looked back up at Inuyasha and smiled. He chucked then was clobbered by Kagome. She hugged him tightly. She let him go and he took in a big breath. "Come on, let's go downstairs." She opened the door and went downstairs followed by Inuyasha.   
  
"Hi everyone!" Kagome said happily as she stepped off the last step. "Kagome!" Shippo said happily and ran over to her and jumped up in her arms. Kagome hugged him. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and said "Hi Inuyasha." "Feh." "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered fiercely and nudged him in the ribs. He growled. Kagome frowned and walked over to her other two friends (Oh yeah, and Kirara too -) and sat in front of them. "So I see you made it home alright." Miroku said. "Yup." "Want some tea Kagome?" Sango asked. "Sure." "Inuyasha, do you want some?" "No." "Ok, suit yourself." Sango stood up and went into the kitchen. Kirara came up to Kagome and meowed. "Hello Kirara." Kagome said and picked her up and started petting her. She purred and lied down in her lap. Inuyasha sat in a corner across the room from his friends. Kagome looked over at him and said "Come on Inuyasha, join us." "Feh." was his reply. Kagome set Kirara down and stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She bent down in front of him and said "What's wrong?" "Feh." he said and looked the other way. "Join your friends Inuyasha, come on." She took his hand and stood him up. She dragged him over to the group and sat him down next to her. Sango came back and handed Kagome a cup of tea. Kagome took a sip of it and then heard Inuyasha growl. She looked up at him and cocked her head. She moved hair out of his face. He looked the other way and rolled his eyes. Kagome sat up and kissed his cheek gently. His cheeks turned a pinkish color and everyone laughed. "Feh." he mumbled. Shippo and Kirara started running around the house playing tag. Everyone watched them while Inuyasha sat there pouting. "Oh Inuyasha, quit your pouting!" Kagome said. "Feh." Kagome sighed and took another sip of her tea and looked at the floor. Then Shippo looked behind him, still running, to see if Kirara was catching up. Then he accidentally ran into Inuyasha. Inu growled and looked down at Shippo. Shippo stood up quickly and gulped. "Sorry dad!" he said quickly and started to run in the other direction. Inuyasha blinked a few times then he looked at Kagome. "Did he just call me...dad?" Kagome blinked and nodded her head slowly, eyes wide. Inuyasha put a hard-thinking face on and looked at the floor. Sango and Miroku looked confused. Then Inuyasha stood up and said "I am going outside." "Do you want company?" Kagome asked. "If ya wanna come...I guess." Kagome stood up and set her cup on the counter in kitchen and followed Inuyasha outside. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap while Shippo sat down on the couch. Miroku sighed and took another sip of his tea.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down off the porch while Kagome slowly climbed down the ladder. She reached the ground and walked over towards Inuyasha. She sat down on the swing on rocked back and forth. He sat up in the tree and watched her below. She swung gracefully and let the breeze blow her hair. His eyes softened as he watched her swing back and forth. The swing gradually slowed down to a stop. Kagome turned and looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Feh." he said. She hopped of the swing and continued to stare up at him. She leaned against the tree and sighed. Inuyasha looked at her and climbed down a few branches. Then he jumped to the ground in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Kagome?" "Yes?" "I need to ask you something important." "Ok, talk away." "Well...I was wondering if you would be-" He was cut of when Sango came out and said "Come on, Miroku and I made dinner!" "Ok!" Kagome yelled back. She turned back to Inuyasha and asked "What were you going to ask me?" "Nothing, let's eat." "Ok!" Kagome said happily and grabbed his hand and ran back to the house.  
  
After they all ate, it was Inuyasha and Miroku's turn to do the dishes. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went into the living room and sat on the floor. They waited for a while, then Inuyasha and Miroku came out of the kitchen. Inuyasha was mumbling angrily to himself and sat next to Kagome. Miroku was walking slow and studying his hands carefully. He took a seat between Kagome and Sango, still looking at his hands. "What is it Miroku?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time. They sat up to see the what the problem was. Then they both blushed brightly as Miroku squeezed their butts. "HENTAI!" they both screamed and slapped him. Inuyasha glared at Miroku as Kagome scrambled over next to him. She grabbed his arm and sat there, glaring at Miroku as Sango sat on the couch next to Shippo. Kirara sat on the floor in front of Sango, protecting her. Kagome felt Inuyasha sit up, growling angrily. But she pulled him back down and whispered "You promised." He nodded his head angrily and looked away with a single "Feh." Miroku just lied on the ground with red slap marks on each side of his cheeks. Gradually everyone went to sleep and it became dark inside the house.   
  
Alright, that's it for now, I can't think of anything else TeeHee  
  
Well...I am really hyper right now and don't have the patience to type anymore...so bye.  
  
Owh yweah! munches on candy PWEASE RWEVIEW! - 


	13. Inuyasha is Injured and The Unknown Voic...

Hi all, I am back and I would like to thank every1 for their reviews! -cries- U all r zo nice!

To Waterlily216: Ur a great inspiration and help me feel better, THANK YOU!

And to Michirure: If ya dun like my story, then dun read it. Like the saying u here, "If ya dun have something nice ta say, dun say anything at all."

I hope u all enjoy this next chappie!  
  
Chapter 12: Inuyasha is Injured and The Unknown Voice  
  
Everyone had a good night sleep and woke up to a beautiful morning. It was quiet and everyone got dressed. Kagome came downstairs and waited for everyone else. She glanced over at the sleeping Shippo and Kirara. 'Hm. I forgot about Shippo and Kirara, we can't take them to school with us...' Kagome thought. She let out a sigh loud enough for Shippo to wake and open his eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. Kagome jumped from being startled from his voice because it was so quiet. "N-Nothing Shippo." she stuttered and smiled. Kirara woke up and looked over at Kagome and meowed. Then she looked back over at Shippo and pawed at his arm. "Stop Kirara, that tickles!" Shippo said laughing.  
  
Inuyasha returned to his room and stared outside. "This is going to be a long day." he said to himself.  
  
Sango walked downstairs with a cheerful smile on her face. "Good morning Kagome, Shippo, Kirara..." she said and took a seat on a stool at the counter next to Kagome.   
  
Miroku walked downstairs shortly after Sango did. He looked at the perky Sango, gloomy Kagome, and tired Shippo and Kirara. A wide grin grew on his face as his gaze returned to Sango. "It makes my whole day perfect to see your beautiful face in the morning." Miroku said smiling at Sango. Sango looked up at him quickly and a tint of pink crept upon her cheeks and she looked away. Then he walked over to her and put an arm around her and said "There is no need for blushing my love." Then his smile grew wider as his hand moved down her back and squeezed her butt. Sango looked up quickly and screamed "HENTAI!!!" She started to chase him around the house. Kagome watched them run back and forth gloomily. Shippo put on an annoyed face and Kirara growled. "GET BACK HERE!" Sango huffed. Miroku continued to run for his life.  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped suddenly as they heard growling coming from the top of the stairs. Inuyasha walked down slowly with a completely annoyed face and said "Can't you two get along for one day?!" Sango blinked and Miroku continued to stare blankly at Inuyasha. Kagome turned around, no expression on her face. She sighed and lied her head on the countertop. Shippo lied back against the couch and sighed. Kirara curled up next to Shippo and growled before she closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and suddenly perked up. He walked over and said "What's wrong?" Kagome just looked up at him and sighed and shook her head. "She has been like that all morning." Sango said. "She won't tell us what's wrong." Miroku added. "Yeah..." Shippo said. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and said "Please tell me what's wrong." He twitched his ears against her cheeks. "Please?" "He said please..." Kagome thought. She tried to get up, but Inuyasha hugged her tighter. Yup. She was stuck there until she told him what was wrong. Maybe if she lied-no, that would be wrong, but- "It's nothing Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "You sure?" he questioned her. "I'm sure." Kagome lied with an even wider smile.  
  
Sango and Miroku just watched, confused looks on their faces. Inuyasha finally let Kagome go and she stood up. "We need to go to school today." Kagome said. "But what about Shippo and Kirara?" Sango asked. "Can we trust you two to stay here by yourselves?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded his head and Kirara blinked her eyes. "Ok then, we will be back in about five hours, we are trusting you two." Kagome said and smiled. "There is cereal in the bottom cupboard if you get hungry, and Shippo, please DON'T use the stove." Sango added. Shippo nodded his head. "Take good care of Kirara, Shippo." Sango said. Shippo nodded. He swore, if he nodded his head one more time, it would fall off. Everyone left. "YAY!" Shippo said and jumped off the couch. "So, what do you want to do Kirara?" Kirara jumped off the couch and pawed him and ran as fast as she could. "Tag is it...darn, I'm it...oh well." Shippo started chasing Kirara around the house.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked down a path to their school silently.   
  
They finally reached it and went inside the big two front doors. "YASHIE!" a familiar voice called from behind the gang. Inuyasha shuddered but continued to walk down the hall. Kikyo ran up and hugged Inuyasha tightly. Kagome glared at Kikyo. Then she just stomped ahead angrily. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha watched her stomp off and slam the door to their first class. "GET OFF ME WENCH!" yelled Inuyasha and pushed her off him. "Inu-baby, don't play." she said sweetly. Too sweetly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled in her face. Kikyo blinked and then glared at him. "You'll pay for yelling in your girlfriend's face, baby!" she yelled right back and stomped off. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he whispered to himself "Girlfriend?" Then he coughed really loud. "Come on Inuyasha." Miroku said and started to walk with Sango to their first class.   
  
Shippo finally caught Kirara and started running from her. Then she pounced on him and they broke the lamp on the side table next to the couch. Their eyes widened and Shippo said "Uh oh."   
  
They all entered the class to see Kagome sitting at her desk being nagged by Koga. A vein popped out of Inuyasha's head and he stomped over their and said "What do you think your doing, flea bag!?" "Talking to my woman, mutt." he said simply. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to see that she looked completely annoyed. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SEE DOESN'T WANT YOU NEAR HER!?" Inuyasha yelled. "WHO ASKED YOU!?" Koga yelled right back. Then Inuyasha glared at Koga before lunging at him. He knocked him across the room. "Good thing the teacher isn't here yet." Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded.   
  
Shippo and Kirara picked up the shattered glass and threw it away. "Do you think they will notice?" Shippo asked. Kirara blinked as if to say "I have no idea."  
  
Koga got back up angrily and glared at Inuyasha. "You are going to pay for that!" he yelled. He hurdled three dictionaries at Inuyasha. He dodged all of them. He looked down at Kagome and said "Are you ok." Her eyes widened and she screamed "INUYASHA, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. Koga shattered a glass vase over Inuyasha's head and he fell to the ground. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out and ran around her desk. "Now it's just you and me, beautiful." Koga said, rather smugly. Kagome looked back up at him and screamed "YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!!!" She lunged at him, but was held back by Miroku and Sango. Koga smirked. Kagome pulled her right hand away from Miroku's grip and slapped Koga as hard as she could, right across his face. Koga's eyes widened and he gently touched the red mark were Kagome slapped him. Then he ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. Kikyo was standing outside the door, seen the whole thing, and smirked widely. She caught Koga as he ran out of the room and said "Good job, Inuyasha deserved that." He nodded and smirked.   
  
"Maybe we should just sit here..." Shippo said boringly. Kirara meowed sadly. "I'm hungry, are you?" Shippo asked Kirara after his stomach growled. She nodded her head. Shippo jumped off the couch and went to the lowest cupboard and pulled out some cereal. "Ooh! This cereal is supposed to taste like peanut butter and berries!" Shippo exclaimed happily. (A/N: Do ya know what type of cereal it is? Jeopardy music plays You've guessed right if you said...CAP'N CRUNCH! That little captain dude that drives the boat is so cool! laughs loudly anywho...oops, too long, sorry, back to the story!) Shippo stuffed his face while Kirara watched him. He looked up at her and said "Dwid ywou wawnt swome?" She nodded her head and Shippo poured her a bowl of cereal. She ate it while watching Shippo stuff his face again.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha groan and she bent down near him. Tears came to her eyes as he lied there in pain. "Inuyasha..." she said softly and stroked his cheek with her forehand. "Kagome?" he said slowly and slightly opened his eyes. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said wearily and the tears she was holding back started to fall down her face and landed on Inuyasha's cheeks. She lifted his head up and felt the blood start to trickle down her hand. "Inuyasha!" she cried and hugged him. Sango and some other classmates started to pick up the glass and lift up the overturned desks. Miroku helped Kagome lift Inuyasha up and they carried him out off the school and back home. They dragged him up the ladder. They went inside the house and Shippo gaped and said in a panicky voice "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Miroku left the weight of Inuyasha entirely on Kagome and picked Shippo and Kirara up and said "Will you be fine by yourself Kagome?" She nodded her head. Miroku ran out of the house with Shippo and Kirara and back to the school.  
  
Kagome lied Inuyasha down on the couch. She pulled her hand slowly away from the back of his hand and gasped. 'He's bleeding really bad!' she thought. She got up and got two wash cloths. One wet, and one that wrapped around a bag of ice. She ran back to him and lifted him up. She parted his hair and gently placed the wet cloth over his head. He groaned in pain. She hated to see him in pain. It caused more pain to her. This was all her fault, she should have stopped the two from fighting. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry..." she said softly. Inuyasha looked up at her and whispered "There...is...nothing...to be...sorry about..." Kagome slightly smiled. "I love...you Kagome..." he said softly. Tears streamed down her face and she said "I love you too Inuyasha..." She hugged him, but kept her hand on the back of his head where she placed the cloth. She kissed his lips gently then slowly pulled the cloth away from his head. Then she put the clean cloth wrapped around the ice on the back of his head. He groaned in pain again and she said "Shhh...it's ok..." She rubbed his ears softly. Then she turned around to set the other cloth on the side table and said "The lamp is gone..." "It is?" Inuyasha said quietly. "Yeah." "Hm." Kagome turned back around and looked down at Inuyasha. She pulled the cloth back from his head. "You aren't bleeding as bad as before, that's a good sign." She placed the cloth gently back against his head again.   
  
Sango finally managed to sweep up the shattered glass and throw it away. The rest of the students picked up the desks that were overturned and the dictionaries. The class looked orderly once more. Strangely, the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Kirara ran into the classroom and jumped into Sango's arms. Shippo trailed behind Miroku slowly in deep thought. "How is he?" Sango asked. "He was half-conscious when we took him inside the house, but I don't know how he is now..." "Oh." "Should we stay here, or go home?" Shippo asked. "It would be nice to go home and keep Inuyasha and Kagome company, but, I think she can take good care of Inuyasha." Miroku said. "What about Shippo and Kirara?" Sango asked. "I guess we will have to look after them, Inuyasha needs quiet and Kagome has enough to deal with, caring for him." Miroku said all in one breath. They all nodded and took a seat, and waited for the teacher.  
  
"Can you hold this cloth on your head?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." He moved his arm up and held onto the cloth and Kagome let go. Kagome wiped her eyes, but more tears replaced the old ones. "Please don't cry." Inuyasha said. "I can't help it...it's painful to see the one you love in pain." Kagome looked away and sniffled. Inuyasha reached up his free hand and pulled Kagome down into his lap. He lied her out across his lap and gently stroked her cheek. "Don't cry, please." he said softly. Kagome smiled and took his hand in hers. She kissed his fingertips one-by-one. He smiled down at her. She smiled back and wiped her eyes with her other hand.  
  
Everyone sat in class and talked to each other. Then Mr. Tatewaki ran into class chanting over and over "I'm late, I'm late!" He dropped a bunch of papers and books and tripped over them. The whole class laughed. The teacher bent down and picked up the papers and books and set them on his desk, all scattered out. "Ok, ok...QUIET CLASS!" he yelled and the class was instantly quiet. He took role and then said "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha, Koga, and Kikyo?" The class was extremely silent now. "Ok then..." He turned to the board without even noticing Shippo and Kirara sitting in the same chair next to Sango.   
  
Inuyasha pulled the cloth from the back of his head and sighed and said "I can't feel the back of my head anymore, it's so numb." "Hm." Kagome hummed. "I'm kinda hungry." Inuyasha said. "What do you want?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he said "Whatever, unless we have ramen!" He smiled and Kagome smiled back. Then he lifted her up and she walked out into the kitchen. "Good news Inu!" Kagome said cheerfully. His ears twitched. "We have one last cup of ramen, all the way in the back of the cupboard!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth started to water. Kagome smirked and reached up and pulled it out of the cupboard. Inuyasha could smell it cook and his mouth watered even more. Finally, she was done and she brought it out to Inuyasha and gave it to him. He ate it in about two bites. Then his face turned really red and he yelled "HOT, HOT!" He started panting and got up running around the house. Kagome was laughing at him the whole time. Then he ran over to the faucet and turned it on and put his mouth over it. He walked out of the kitchen, relieved, Kagome still laughing. He glared at her and said "Stop laughing wench!" Kagome stopped laughing and said "WENCH!? THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR COOKING FOR YOU!?" She looked over at him with and evil look and yelled "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face came crashing to the floor. He groaned then sat up with a red painful face. "Kagome!" he yelled angrily. He got up wobbly then he ran after Kagome. She yelped as he caught her and brought her to the floor next to him. "Well you seem fine for someone who just had a vase shattered on his head." Kagome said. "I'm a fast healer." Inuyasha said and smirked. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "So what do you wanna do? We are alone all afternoon." Inuyasha said and his smirk grew wider and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You pervert, I know what's going on in your head, I. don't. think. so!" Kagome said playfully and pushed him off. (A/N: INUYASHA! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So disappointed in him...He has been spending to much time with Miroku. shakes head disappointedly) Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She sat on the couch and sighed. Then Inuyasha stood up and said "I am going to sleep then, I have a headache..." "Ok." Kagome said. Inuyasha went upstairs and lied down on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
After a while, Kagome stood up and stretched. She went outside and stood out on the porch. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Kagome..." a cold voice said slowly. Kagome perked up. "Huh?" she said confused. "Kagome. Give it to me!" the voice said, even more coldly. "Who are you?" she said, a little startled. The cold voice chuckled and said "That is not of importance." Kagome looked confused then felt the same cold chill she did in the morning. "How else do you think you got to this era? I brought you here wench." "B-But why?" Kagome stuttered. "I needed bait of course." The voice chuckled again. "NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" the voice said coldly. "Give you what?" Kagome asked. "The jewel wench! Give it to me!" the voice said, sounding angry. "The jewel around my neck?" Kagome asked. "Yes wench!" "Why should I give it to you?! It's not yours, and I don't even know who you are!" "Give it to me or else!" "Or else what?" "I will kill your precious Inuyasha of course." the voice said calmly and started laughing evilly. Kagome's eyes widened then she said "What is so special about the jewel that you would threaten me if I didn't give it to you?" "That jewel...it's magical. It grants your wishes." Then the voice suddenly stopped as if that was a bad thing to say. "I'm not giving it to you!" Kagome yelled. "Then your precious Inuyasha will die." the voice said and started laughing evilly again. Kagome winced and closed one eye. "Ok. You can have the jewel, just please don't harm my friends, especially Inuyasha." She took the jewel off her neck and held it up. "KAGOME. NOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled and ran out of the house and grabbed the jewel from her hand. Kagome gasped and she fell backwards but Inuyasha caught her before she landed on her butt. "I-Inuyasha, what's going on?!" Kagome said. Inuyasha gripped the jewel tighter. Then a figure came out of the shadows, floating in the air. They had a wide smirk on their face and their cold voice said "So Inuyasha, we meet again." Inuyasha growled. "Naraku..." he said slowly.  
  
All done! I know, it ends in an evil cliffie. Heh heh heh looks innocent You will just have to find out what will happen in my next chapter! Hehehe. Even though I am so evil, I really want you to review. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. Kagome's Kidnapped and Inuyasha's Demon ...

Hey all. I just had to add Naraku to my story heh heh heh , I hate him. Don't worry, he won't be in for long. OOPS! Did I just give you a hint of what will happen later?! Oh well. Oh yeah, this chapter might be a little tear jerker in the end, but you have to read the whole thing to understand! Enjoy this new chappie.

Chapter 13: Kagome's Kidnapped and Inuyasha's Demon Side!  
  
Naraku's cold voice chuckled and he said "So you remember me." "DAMN RIGHT I REMEMBER YOU!" Inuyasha said, sounding outraged. Kagome looked scared and confused. Naraku just smiled evilly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Inuyasha said, his outraged voice getting angrier. "The jewel of course." Naraku said calmly and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING THAT JEWEL! IT'S KAGOME'S!" Inuyasha yelled. He handed the jewel back to Kagome. Then Naraku struck Inuyasha back and he hit the side of the tree house. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Then Naraku grabbed Kagome. "LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha woke up quickly and yelled "KAGOME!!!" He got up and ran towards Naraku with his claws extended. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled and struck Naraku. Kagome fell from Naraku's arms and Inuyasha caught her. "You ok?" he asked calmly. She nodded her head slowly, her eyes really wide. He set her against the tree and turned towards the fallen Naraku and bared his teeth, growling. Naraku stood up chuckled then said "Do you expect to me to be afraid of your teeth, and that little growl?" Inuyasha growled louder. "Had over the jewel...and the girl." Naraku said with an evil smirk. "YOU NOT GETTING NEITHER ONE!" Inuyasha said, outraged that Naraku wanted the jewel he has been protecting for years and his Kagome. "Fine, if you won't give them to me, I will take them." Naraku said, his evil smirk grew wider. He jumped into the air, a tornado of poison gas forming behind him. It started pulling Inuyasha and Kagome towards it. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled through the thick cloud of poison. There was no answer. Then something grabbed her waist. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Naraku. He has the scariest evil smirk you would ever see. "LET ME GO!" Kagome yelled as he lifted her onto his shoulder. She pounded on his back with her fists. "Struggle and I will kill you!" Naraku hissed. Kagome stopped suddenly. A satisfied, evil smirk appeared on Naraku's face as he turned to his poison tornado. (A/N: He smirks and smiles a lot, doesn't he? That evil Naraku...mumbles angrily to self)   
  
Inuyasha was in the middle of it, trying to get out and save his Kagome. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and jammed it into the ground after it transformed. He made his way to the end of the tornado and finally fell out. He stood up and picked up his sword then noticed Naraku was gone, and so was Kagome! "KAGOME!" he yelled then coughed.  
  
Naraku ran as face as ever across the surface of the earth. It was as if he was gliding. Kagome couldn't do anything so she just continued to hang over his shoulder. Then he suddenly stopped and set her down, but gripped tightly onto her arm, digging his claws into it. He pulled the jewel of her neck and held it up so the sunlight would reflect of it. "Give that back!" Kagome said angrily. "Why should I?" Naraku said examining the jewel. "It's not yours!" "So. It's mine now." Naraku smirked evilly and then lifted Kagome onto his shoulder again and ran off.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled again. He ran through the forest then caught a scent of Naraku. Inuyasha growled then smelled Kagome. He started running again in the direction of her scent.   
  
Naraku approached a large, dark castle. He ran up to it and went inside. He sat Kagome in a chair and tied her arms together in the back so she wouldn't escape. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kagome yelled, sounding outraged. Naraku just smirked evilly. "YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Kagome yelled, her hair falling into her face. Naraku walked up to her slowly, moved the hair out of her face, then gripping her chin so that her face was two inches from his. "Don't be scared love, I won't kill you yet." Kagome's eyes widened and she gulped. He shoved her chin back and slapped her then said "And don't you raise your voice to me." Kagome winced and tears fell down her eyes. Naraku grew another evil, satisfied smirk then turned around and stared out of the shaded window. Even though it was the middle of the day, it looked like it was the middle of night.  
  
Inuyasha followed her scent until he came upon the large, dark castle. "Kagome?" he said quietly. He walked up to the castle then stopped suddenly. "This is a trick." he said and growled.   
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Naraku turned towards her quickly and said coldly "Shut up wench!" He slapped her.   
  
Inuyasha heard her then yelled "KAGOME!?" He started to run towards the castle then a gust of wind blew him backwards. "And where do you think your going?" a female voice said. Inuyasha stood back up and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. After it transformed, he looked up and saw a figure in the shadows. "Come out and fight if ya know what's best for ya!" Inuyasha hissed. A female stepped out of the shadows and said "Nice to see you again, Inuyasha." A smirk appeared on her face. "Kagura!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagura's smirk grew and said "Aw, you remember me..." Inuyasha bared his teeth and growled again. Kagura pulled out her fan and opened it with a flick of her wrist and said "Die Inuyasha!" She moved her arm up and brought it down quickly and the fan produced a tornado and it started to blow towards Inuyasha at a fast speed. It blew him backwards and knocked him over. He stood back up quickly and cut through the tornado. "HA!" he said as if he already won. "Remember, I can always make more!" Kagura said and she spun around and made another tornado, hurdling it towards Inuyasha. He rolled over and dodged it. The tornado disappeared and Kagura grew an angry face. She spun around again and caused more wind. Inuyasha stood up and looked at the wind. "If I could use the wind scar, I might be able to destroy her." Inuyasha said to himself. He held up his sword and brought it down quickly, hurdling a large amount of power towards Kagura. Her eyes widened as it overtook her body and destroyed her. (A/N: I know. I am not very good at writing two people fighting heh heh sweat drops)  
  
Naraku was watching out of his shaded window and smirked widely. "He's stronger then I thought." Naraku said. "DUH! AND HE WILL KILL YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Kagome yelled. Naraku turned around slowly with an evil glint in his eyes and slapped Kagome. "DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!!!" he hissed. More tears fell down Kagome's cheek and she whimpered. "YOU GONNA PAY!" she yelled again. Naraku slapped her again and said "You just don't learn do you." "You bastard..." Kagome said. Naraku grabbed her throat and started choking her. She gasped for air. "Respect your master." Naraku said and choked her harder. "Inu...yasha..." Kagome said quietly before passing out. Naraku smirked and let go off her face and let it droop down.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and he ran towards the castle. He burst through the door to find Naraku holding a sword over a passed out Kagome. Inuyasha made fists and said "Don't you dare touch her." Naraku smirked and said "And if I do?" "Then you'll be seeing the depths of hell." Naraku moved the sword to Kagome's neck and said "Take another step and your precious mate will die." A smirk grew on his face and Inuyasha growled.   
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came home from school. (A/N: Remember, the very intelligent Miroku brought them to school after Inuyasha was injured. He may be perverted and stupid at times, but he still is cute! ) The walked up and stopped in their tracks, eyes wide. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Shippo said in a panicky voice. The tree were destroyed, there was a big dent in the side of the house, the ground was dug up, and the ladder was broken. "Miroku, do you think something happened to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked. "Something..." Miroku said seriously. Kirara suddenly transformed. Everyone's eyes widened. "M-Miroku, you didn't tell me she could do that!" Sango ran up to Kirara with glossy eyes and climbed on her back. "Come on!" Sango said and held onto Kirara. Miroku and Shippo climbed aboard and Kirara ran off in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome's scent.   
  
Kirara approached the large, scary looking castle with caution. She growled and looked over towards the castle and the flames on her feet started getting bigger. "What is it Kirara?" Sango said. Then Kirara jolted forwards running as fast as she could towards the castle. Everyone almost fell off. Good thing for Kirara's long fur.   
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckle and growled again. Naraku shot him an evil grin and pressed the sword firmer against Kagome's throat.   
  
Then Kirara burst through the door and everyone jumped off her back. Inuyasha looked over at them quickly and said in a dangerously low voice "Stay there." They all froze then looked over at Naraku with the sword to Kagome's throat. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled. Sango put one hand on the handle of her boomerang and Miroku gripped his staff firmly. Naraku suddenly looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze and dropped his sword. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Naraku used some kind of telekinetic powers and broke the sword in two. "OH NO!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time. Naraku blasted a powerful beam at Inuyasha, knocking him back into the wall. The wall crumbled around the knocked out Inuyasha. Everyone's eyes widened (besides Naraku and Kagome's...DUH). Inuyasha slowly got back up, his eyes red, fangs longer. Then he hurdled towards Naraku. Naraku quickly sliced Kagome's throat and threw her down then got hit by Inuyasha. Inuyasha sliced through him with his claws and he turned to dust. (A/N: Seems a little too easy to destroy him, huh? Oh well)   
  
Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff and he fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango said and she ran over to Kagome followed by Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. They lifted up her head. She slightly opened her eyes and choked. Blood oozed from her neck slowly. Then all of them heard Inuyasha groan. He sat up and shook his head. He looked at his blood-covered claws. "Inuyasha!" Miroku said. Inuyasha quickly looked up and over towards them. His eyes widened. "Kagome!" he said and raced over to her. Everyone moved out of the way. Inuyasha lifted up her head and lied it on his lap. "Kagome..." he said wearily as tears formed in his eyes. "Inu...yasha..." she said faintly. She winced in pain. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her cheek. "Kagome...please don't die, I need you." He stroked her cheek with his hand. She winced again, breathing hard. Her blood stained his kimono. "Inu...yasha..." she softly said again. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had tears in their eyes that streamed down their faces. "Kagome, please don't leave me." Inuyasha said and more tears fell down his from eyes. "I...won't...leave you...Inu...yasha...I will...always...be in...your...heart..." she said and choked. More tears fell from his eyes. Then Kagome closed her eyes and stopped breathing. "KAGOME! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried out.   
  
All done. I know, evil cliffie. Atleast Inuyasha conquered his demon side, but will he survive without his Kagome? You'll find out next time! See ya! Oh yeah...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. A Little Wish

Ok, new chappie! - This is going to be a short, yet surprising chapter, please read and find out!

2 inu-luvr-yes, sowwie bout dat. i forgotz ta say dat this was an AU story. But if ya read the summary of my story you would understand why there was electricity and stuff in feudal Japan...um yea. Please continue reading my story. Ur a great reviewer : )  
  
Chapter 14: A Little Wish  
  
Inuyasha held on to Kagome's limp body crying his heart out. "No Kagome..." he said wearily and more tears fell from his eyes. He hugged her body tightly. "Hey, look at that." Shippo said and ran and picked up the Shikon jewel. "It's glowing." he said with glossy eyes. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and walked out the castle slowly, looking at his dead Kagome. Miroku and Sango picked up both pieces of the sword then climbed on the back of Kirara followed by Shippo. Kirara walked slowly out of the castle with her head drooped down, following Inuyasha.   
  
They all walked up to the tree house. Inuyasha walked up to the only tree left, the one that had the swing on it. "We will bury her here." he said. He lied her body next to the tree and sighed. He put the swing back up on the limb of the tree and let it sway with the wind. He watched it for a little while.   
  
He swung on the swing for a little while until Miroku came around the house with a large wooden casket. "Will this do?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. Sango just finished fixing the dent in the side of the house.   
  
They got Kagome's body into the casket. "We will bury her later." Inuyasha said then started walking away. Shippo started to run after him but was cut off by Miroku and Sango. "Let him have some time alone." Sango said. "Yeah, I would be extremely depressed too if I lost the one I loved." Miroku said and smiled at Sango. She slightly smiled then slowly walked back inside the house. (A/N: They fixed the ladder)   
  
It has been several hours and now it was dark. Miroku and Shippo were playing cards, very sadly though. Sango was staring out the window, worried about Inuyasha and thinking about her best friend, Kagome. Finally she stood up and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked quickly. "Out." she said. Miroku stood up and said "I'm coming, I don't want you to get hurt." "No sweetheart, I will be fine, don't worry. I'll be back in maybe an hour." She kissed him and walked out the door. Miroku blinked the slowly walked back and sat down next to Shippo. "Miroku?" Shippo asked. "Huh?" "I'm going to sleep." "Ok." Shippo got up and cuddled up in his blanket and buried his face in his pillow and fell asleep on the couch. Miroku picked up the cards and set them on the counter. He started a fire and sat in the dark all alone and watched the sparks fly from the fire.  
  
Sango walked through the dark and stopped a little behind the cliff of the lagoon because she heard whimpering. She quietly ran up and hid behind a nearby bush. She peeked out and seen Inuyasha sitting on the shore and skipping rocks across the water, crying. Sango stood up and walked down the cliff and sat down next to him. He didn't look up, but only wiped his face with his sleeve. "Inuyasha?" she asked. He didn't answer, only sniffled. She hugged him and said "Shhh..." He sniffled again then hugged Sango back and started crying loudly. He buried his face into hair and cried louder. (A/N: Poor Inuyasha! starts crying too ;;) "Inuyasha...atleast she won't suffer anymore..." Sango said. That only made Inuyasha cry louder. She mentally cursed herself and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. He continued crying for a long time. "Inuyasha..." Sango said. He let go of her. He hid his face with his hands and continued crying. "You really loved her, huh?" "Naw, I was just playing with her!" Inuyasha hissed. Sango slid backwards, away from Inuyasha. He just frowned and more tears fell down his cheeks. "Come on Inuyasha." Sango said and stood up. He stood up and followed her up the cliff quietly. He walked a ways from her, still crying. (A/N: Continues crying with Inuyasha ;;)   
  
Miroku fell asleep in front of the fire, curled up in a little ball (A/N: AWWW!!! starts crying again ;;) Shippo was slightly snoring and stirred in his sleep.   
  
Sango and Inuyasha came back to the house. Sango walked and put one foot on the ladder and said "Are you coming Inuyasha?" "Yeah. I will be there in a sec." he replied sadly. "Ok." Sango started up the ladder then went inside.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's casket. Her peered over the edge and looked at her pale face, the moonlight reflecting off her face. He pulled out the Shikon jewel, which he snatched from Shippo earlier, from his kimono. He clutched it tightly, holding it close to his heart and mumbling something under his breath. The jewel seemed to glow for a spilt second after he said that. Then he set the jewel between Kagome's hands. "She looks beautiful, even if she is lifeless." he said to himself. He wiped more tears from his eyes then slowly walked away and went up the ladder and into the house.   
  
Sango walked out of Miroku's bedroom after dragging him upstairs and tucked him into bed. "He is such a child." Sango said quietly to herself and slightly smiled. Then she went back downstairs and seen Inuyasha sitting close to the fire, his eyes lifeless, full of sadness and sorrow. The flames reflected from his eyes, catching every spark that left the gleaming fire. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked. His ears twitched but he didn't say anything. "I'm going to bed Inuyasha, put the fire out when you are done." He nodded his head slowly, but kept his eyes on the fire. Sango went up into her room and shut her door. After a few moments, the light shut off from her room and it was darker then before. Inuyasha sat there, all alone, remembering his memories with his Kagome, knowing he would never see her face anymore. He wiped his eyes again and sniffled. The glow of the fire dimmed more and more by the minute. Finally, he lied down on the floor and watched the fire. His eyes became heavy, and he couldn't keep them open any longer and finally fell asleep thinking about his beautiful Kagome.  
  
The jewel glowed brighter by the second then finally a blinding light burst from it. It blew Kagome's hair and clothing and the leaves of the trees nearby. It dimmed to a stop. Then...Kagome's hand twitched.   
  
(A/N: I should stop there, huh? Yeah, I should. laughs evilly Alright, I don't want to leave you in that much suspense...HAHA! Ok, a little bit more to go!)  
  
Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, whimpering. "Ka...gome." he mumbled in his sleep. Then a shadow cast over him, coming closer and closer. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he slightly opened one eye, hearing footsteps on the floor. He heard clothing swaying with the wind the thing produced. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha froze, then slowly turned his body and looked up. His eyes widened at the sight. "Hello Inuyasha." "KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he said happily and hugged her.  
  
HAHA! I love cliffies! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! -sighs- ok. Please Review. I will update as soon as possible. REMEMBER...PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! ECHO! HAHA!


	16. Back Into Inuyasha's Arms

Hey all you reviewers out there! I have another chappie! YAY! Ok, on with the story! And I know that my last couple of chapters have been really short, sorry bout' that, but I have writers block right now!

Chapter 15: Back into Inuyasha's Arms  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha. I am." she said. Her shirt and skirt were still blood stained with her dried blood from her neck. "B-But how?" he asked and pulled back. "This is a dream...huh?" he said with a frown. "No Inuyasha, I'm really here, and this helped me." She held up with Shikon jewel which glistened from the fire. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said "I made a wish that you would come back to me. But I didn't know that it would really work." "Yeah. It worked just like when I wished my ankle would heal. It really works Inuyasha." "I know it was a selfish wish..." he said and looked at the ground. "I don't think it was a selfish wish Inuyasha. I really didn't wanna leave you, I would be all alone in heaven." she said with a smile. Inuyasha looked up and smiled too. "Inuyasha, I love you and I wanna live with you my entire life and I wanna die with you. We cheated death, now we continue with our lives." she said seriously, but gradually grew a smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled wider and said "Ai Shiteru too Kagome." (A/N: Ai Shiteru-I love you...that's how you spell it...right?) She smiled then scooted up next to him. Inuyasha looked at her then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They both fell to the floor, holding each other, kissing. They parted and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He smiled back. She reached her arm up and rubbed his ears. She kissed the tips of them. He twitched his ears after she pulled back. Kagome giggled then said "So...sleep...now?" "Uh...yeah?" Inuyasha said then stood up.   
  
He helped Kagome up and put out the fire. He took her hand and led her upstairs. He went into his room and shut the door. He handed her, her bag and said "Maybe you should change." Kagome looked at her clothing and said "Maybe your right." She smiled and went through her bag. She pulled out a short, silky nightgown and quickly got dressed. "I will wash these tomorrow." she said looking at her bloody clothes, then set it down along with her bag. Inuyasha nodded his head and sat down on his bed. Kagome walked over to him and sat on his lap and kissed him. She smiled and he smiled back. "Kagome?" he asked. "What is it?" she asked. "Will you be my-" He was cut off when Shippo came racing into the door and jumped into Kagome's arms. "KAGOME! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" he yelled happily. Then Sango and Miroku slowly walked up to the door, their eyes half closed from tiredness. But then they were suddenly awake, eyes wide. "Kagome! Your here! Wow!" Sango said happily and hugged Kagome. Miroku walked up to Kagome and said "Lady Kagome, it's nice to see you." Then he suddenly hugged her tightly. As he did, he ran his hands down her back to her butt. "YOU HENTAI!" she yelled and slapped him. He ended up on the floor twitching with big bumps on his head and red slap marks on his face from Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo.   
  
"Let's go to sleep now." Shippo said and ran downstairs and fell asleep on the couch. "Yeah..." Sango said and dragged Miroku out of the room and shut the door behind her. She put Miroku in his room then went into her room and went to sleep.  
  
"Let's go to sleep Inuyasha." Kagome said. He nodded his head slowly and crawled under the covers. Kagome crawled in next to him and smiled. "I love you Inuyasha." she said. "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. Inuyasha turned off the lamp and wrapped his arm around Kagome protectively, but lovingly. "Goodnight my love." Inuyasha said. "Goodnight sweetie." Kagome said and closed her eyes. Inuyasha took one more look at his Kagome then shut his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
YAY! Kagome's alive! I know this is a super short chapter...but I can't think of anything to write...I told you that already, huh? -looks confused- Oh well. I am a very confusing person, I even confuse myself sometimes lol. sweat drops well...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	17. HOUSE PARTY!

Remember that one chapter with the new room? Well this is were most of this chapter will take place. I had to put that chapter to use, then there would be no sense in writing it, am I right, am I right? Whoohoo!   
  
Oh yea. I also have pictures for chapters 4 and 7. For chapter 4: I have a picture for the end of the chapter. And chapter 7: I have a picture for Inuyasha's daydream.  
  
If you want these pictures, just email me and I will send them to you. Ok. On to the loooooong story!

_To inu-fluff-luvr:_ It's ok...I know I suck...but oh well : p Thanks for da apology it rele means a lot ta meh.

**_Chapter 16: HOUSE PARTY!!!_**

Kagome shifted in her sleep then suddenly opened her eyes. Inuyasha was looking straight into her eyes. She screamed, her eyes wide, and practically jumped a mile. "KAGOME!?" Inuyasha said frantically. Kagome's heart was pounding and she was breathing hard. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a little bit more of a calm tone. "I have a nightmare then wake to you staring straight at me...SCARY!" she exclaimed. "Well sooorry!" Inuyasha said snootily. He let Kagome go and stood up and looked out of his window. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. "What?" he said, still staring out his window. "Did you really want me back?" Inuyasha froze. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have made that wish, would I?" He sounding like he had a bad attitude. Kagome looked down at the bed, her bangs shadowed her eyes and she said "You don't realize how much you love something until it is gone, huh?" Inuyasha's ears perked up, but he didn't say anything. Then a tear fell down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha smelled her salty tear and he turned around and said "What's wrong now?" That made Kagome cry harder. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he was at her side in an instant. "Please stop crying." Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Inuyasha...it feels like you don't appreciate me..." she said sadly and sniffled.   
  
"Of course he does, he was crying the whole time you were gone." "Yep." two voices said from the doorway. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku and Sango standing in the doorway with worried faces. "Can't you two ever bud out!?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. They both smirked widely. "Why can't you just say that you love Kagome and appreciate her? You know you love her more then your life." Miroku said and his smirk grew. Inuyasha growled and he let Kagome go. He stood up and said "Miroku, run." Miroku's eyes widened and he took off, running down the stairs. Inuyasha ran pass Sango and he clothes blew from the wind he produced. Kagome and Sango had annoyed faces. "3, 2, 1." they both said at the same time then heard Miroku scream in a girly voice. Kagome and Sango were silent then fell on the ground laughing hard.   
  
Inuyasha bit Miroku's ear and he screamed in a girly voice again. (A/N: I know Miroku has that low, manly voices -sparkles appear in front of eyes- but I thought since it's my fanfic, I would make him scream in a girly voice. -laughs evilly- He is so cute, but mostly Inuyasha is. -looks at Inuyasha picture and hearts appear in eyes- AND GUESS WHAT!? I am Inuyasha's girlfriend, seriously! HAHAHA! That makes all the girls reading this jealous, huh? But its true. You can't have him. NANA! -blows a raspberry-) Kagome and Sango made their way downstairs, their cheeks beet red from laughing so hard. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner snorting. Miroku lied on his stomach, not moving. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her up. She kissed him and he returned her kiss. Then Kagome looked over to see Sango dragging Miroku across the room. Her and Inuyasha started laughing hard. "Owwie." Miroku said rubbing his ear. That just made everyone laugh harder. "Your such a wuss Miroku." Sango said, laughing. "But what's even funnier is that Inuyasha bit your ear! Why would he do that now?" "It's his weak spot." Inuyasha budded in. Everyone was silent then all of the sudden started laughing hard, except Miroku and Inuyasha. "WHAT KNOW!?" Inuyasha protested. "Weak s-s-s-spot?" Shippo said, appearing out of nowhere, laughing as hard as ever. "Your so pathetic!" "SAY THAT TO MY FACE RUNT!" Shippo jumped up in Inuyasha's lap and stuck his face in his and said "Pa-the-tic!" "Grrrrrrrr! THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha jumped up and Shippo was out of the house faster than light. Everyone heard thumping from outside and listened closely. Then they heard Shippo yell. Kagome stood up quickly and ran outside. "INUYASHA!" she yelled. Then Sango and Miroku went outside. Then they saw Inuyasha holding Shippo by the tail. "PUT HIM DOWN INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "FINE, YOU WANT HIM DOWN!?" Then Inuyasha spun Shippo around like lassoing a rope and threw him up, hurdling him past the treetops. Kagome gasped. She marched up to him and said "Shippo is right, you are pathetic! You lose your temper to quickly and-and...UGHHHH!" She slapped him across the cheek then ran into the woods to retrieve Shippo. Sango and Miroku gasped. Inuyasha stood there and touched his red cheek gently. Then he just slowly went back up the ladder and went inside the house with a blank look on his face. "Uh oh. That isn't going to help their relationship." Miroku said. "Ya got that right." Sango agreed.   
  
"Shippo?" Kagome called. She heard someone groan from above and looked up. "K-Kagome?" Shippo said. Shippo was stuck between two tree limbs. "I'm a little stuck Kagome." "I see that, hang on." "That's all I can do..." Shippo mumbled. Kagome giggled and started climbing up a stump then grabbed on the a limb and started making her way up to Shippo. She finally reached him the started tugging on his tail to release him. Then she pulled a little too hard, releasing Shippo, but then fell to the ground. Shippo landed on top of her. He jumped off and said "Are you ok Kagome!?" Kagome groaned and stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yeah, come on, let's go back home." "Ok mom." He jumped on her shoulder and snuggled up against her. Kagome made a weird face but started walking towards their house.  
  
Miroku and Sango were still outside when Kagome and Shippo returned. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and ran over to the swing and started swinging. "Kagome?" Sango said. "Hm?" Kagome walked up to Sango. "Well...I think you should go talk to Inuyasha..." Then Kagome remembered when she slapped Inuyasha. "Yeah!" But she was already in the house before Sango could say anything more. "I wonder what's going to happen now..." Miroku said. "No eavesdropping." Sango reminded him. "Darn." Sango smiled then walked over to Shippo and started pushing him on the swing. Miroku leaned against the tree and watched them.  
  
Kagome silently walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Inuyasha's room. She raised her arm and knocked quietly. But there was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Then Kagome opened the door a crack and peered inside. She saw Inuyasha laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. "Inuyasha?" she said and opened up the door and went inside, closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "Inuyasha..." He didn't say anything. "Inuyasha, I never meant-" Kagome said but Inuyasha put his fingers to her lips. She looked up into his eyes and noticed how peaceful they looked. "I understand why you struck me...I understand that I need to control my temper." (A/N: Whoohoo! Go Inuyasha! Control that temper! -does the monkey- Uh. -stops suddenly- Heh heh -sweat drops- ...back to the story. ) Kagome smiled and he took his fingers off her lips. "So...your not angry?" Kagome asked. "No..." Inuyasha looked slightly confused then smiled. "Alright..." Kagome stood up and starting headed for the door. "Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome turned around and looked into his eyes. "Well...I want you to-I mean will you-uh..." "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused. Then the door burst open and Shippo jumped in Kagome's arms and he said "Kagome, why did you leave?" "To apologize to Inuyasha." "Oh...well, let's go back outside." "Ok, coming Inuyasha." "Yeah...fine." Inuyasha grumbled then slowly got up and followed Kagome outside.  
  
Everybody just sat outside enjoying the weather chatting, not really doing anything. It soon became dark, so everyone went inside. They ate then lit a fire. Shippo crawled on his side of the couch and fell asleep. Kagome covered him up and made sure he had a pillow to lay his head on. Sango went up to Miroku's room (A/N: NOTHING HENTAI! Not now anyway!) and they started playing cards. Inuyasha sat quietly in front of the fire, staring at it. Kagome sat down next to and he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Inuyasha?" "Yea?" "What was that question you were about to ask me earlier?" Inuyasha blushed and said "Nothing." "Ok." It was silent for what seemed like an eternity than Kagome finally spoke up and said "Inuyasha, I'm going to bed." "Goodnight." Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned and said "No goodnight kiss?" ... "Fine." Inuyasha turned around, but Kagome was already gone. "Kagome?"   
  
Kagome changed into her nightgown and sat down on the bed. She layed back and stared up at the ceiling. But before she could get up and shut the light off, she fell asleep.   
  
"NO YOU HENTAI! I AM NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT, PLAYING STRIP POKER!" Sango yelled and slapped Miroku and stomped out of his room. Inuyasha heard her slam the door to her room and scream into her pillow. (A/N: Remember, Inu has the keen sense of hearing. Ok...did I need to remind you of that?) Inuyasha heard Miroku flop down on his bed and groan in pain. "Baka monk." Inuyasha stood up and put out the fire. He went up to his room and silently shut the door behind him. He took his shirt off and tossed it in a corner (A/N: Whoohoo! That's just what I do! Although I have a dirty clothes basket...WHO CARES!?). He turned off the light and sat on the bed. He covered Kagome up and kissed her forehead. Then he went under the covers and silently fell asleep.  
  
After a good scream, Sango changed into her nightgown and went to sleep. Miroku fell asleep a few moments after her.   
  
Everyone slept silently and then Inuyasha woke suddenly to his alarm clock radio. (A/N: I never put in his alarm clock...huh? Oh well...yea...he has an alarm clock...I guess I was too lazy to have him wake to his alarm clock. Cuz then I would have to make him turn it off. Yes...me lazy. : p Ok...yea. Um...Oh yea, I don't own the lyrics to this song either. WHOOHOO! I LOVE THIS SONG!) The alarm clock was loud and noisy, yet Kagome slept through it. "There's a place off Ocean Avenue where I used to sit and talk with you. We were both 16 and it felt so right, sleeping all day, staying up all night-!" Inuyasha slammed his hand down on the clock and shut it off. "Damn song...now I am gonna have that song stuck in my head!" Inuyasha whined. Then Kagome groaned and opened up her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, come on, let's get ready for school." He got up and went into the shower. Kagome stretched and then got up and got her clothes. She set her clothes next to the bathroom door and she stopped when she heard Inuyasha singing Yellowcard. (A/N: BWAHAHAHA!) She giggled then went over and knocked on Sango's door. She opened it up quietly and Kirara zoomed out of there and ran into Miroku's room. Then Kagome heard Kirara jump on to Miroku and he groaned in pain. "Get off fat cat!" Miroku complained. Kirara scratched his chest and ran away. "OW!" he yelled. Then Kagome saw Kirara come out off his room as if she had a satisfied smile across her face. Kagome smiled and then went into Sango's room and woke her up. "Come on Sango, we have to get ready for school." Sango groaned and got up and started getting ready.  
  
After about 40 minutes, Inuyasha came out of the shower. When he opened up the bathroom door, steam went everywhere. "Ahhh." Inuyasha said relaxed, with lazy eyes and smile. He went into his room, changed quickly and went downstairs and saw muffins on the table. "MMMM!" he said as he raced over and stuffed about three muffins into his mouth.   
  
After everyone showered and got dressed, they grabbed their things and headed out the door. Shippo was still sleeping, but they left him a note to watch Kirara and also left him two muffins, because Inuyasha ate all the rest.  
  
They walked down the dirt path towards their school, talking about how boring school was, and their dreams too. Then Sango got a great idea and a little light bulb lite up over her head. "HEY YOU GUYS! I have a great idea! Let's have a party after school! It's not like we have to go to school tomorrow." "Oooh! Sango! Your a bad girl!" Miroku said and slipped his arm around her waist, "My bad girl." Sango rolled her eyes and said "How about it?" "Alright." Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome looked like she was thinking hard, the little people in her head debating about it. "I dunno..." she said. "Come on ya party pooper!" Miroku said. Kagome growled and said "Fine." She went ahead of everyone. "Eh?" they all said in unison. The approached the school and Kagome went inside it. Everyone else slowly made their way to the door and went inside. They all went to their first class and sat down. "What's your deal Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome growled and said "Leave me alone." "Maybe it's her time of the month." Miroku said with a smile. Everyone growled and hit Miroku upside his head. "Are you ok Kag?" Sango asked. "Yes. I fine." Kagome said, sounding a little more calm. Miroku groaned and layed his head on his desk. Inuyasha faced the front, but watched over Kagome from the corner of his eye.  
  
Kirara jumped up on Shippo and he woke up. "Hiya Kirara." Kirara meowed. "I'm hungry." Shippo jumped down and went over to the table. He struggled to get up onto the chair, but he finally made it. Then he saw the note and read through. Once he was done he looked up at the muffins. "HEY! ONLY TWO MUFFINS! NOT FAIR!" Shippo pouted for a while but finally ate what was left of the muffins. Kirara watched Shippo eat greedily then she rolled her eyes and jumped up on the couch and went to sleep.  
  
After three long ours of Mr. Tatewaki's class, the lunch bell rang. The group met out in the hall and Sango handed Kagome a sheet of paper. "Invitations?" Kagome asked. "Yea! I made Miroku write them out!" She smiled widely and Miroku was behind her, his right hand throbbing. Then he grew his perverted smile and  
  
reached out and stroked Sango's lower back. She yelled. "HENTAISHA!" (A/N: Hentaisha-Perverted person xD) She slapped him straight across his face. Then Miroku was on the ground, with a super red hand print across his face. "My left hand isn't as good as my right hand, but it still gets the job done." Miroku mumbled to the floor dreamily. Sango humph-ed and stomped away, holding the invitations close to her. Kagome and Inuyasha walked away leaving Miroku alone.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a tree away from the school's lunch tables. They watched as Sango cheerfully handed out the invitations. "Her mood changes quickly." Kagome stated. "Yea." Inuyasha agreed.   
  
Miroku finally got out of his daze and got up and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango walked over to them a few moments later. "All of the invitations are out." she said happily. "Ah. Good idea love." Miroku said with a smile. Sango frowned and said "Leave me alone creep." Miroku looked slightly hurt but he just sat down on the soft grass and ignored everyone. Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha just had his little annoyed face, ignoring everyone around him. Suddenly, the intercom squeaked really loud and everyone covered their ears. "Students can I have your attention please?" the principal's voice sounded. Then the intercom turned off. It turned on again and everyone laughed. (A/N: Has that ever happened at your school? Where the principal tries to make an announcement and the intercom keeps turning off? It's funny. : p Once it happened about 7 times. Well um, yea. Back to da story.) "Students, can I have your attention? .....I have an announcement to make. We cut school lose due to some technical difficulties with the electricity. You may leave after you eat. Thank you." Everyone cheered and whoohoo-ed. Everyone just threw away their food and ran from the school.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all slowly walked home. Then Kagome tripped on a rock and fell, but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, confused. "Sorry Inu. Wasn't looking were I was going, plus I'm tired." Kagome said. "Oh." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way.   
  
The reached home and climbed the ladder and went inside. Shippo fell asleep again. Kirara ran up to them happily and rubbed against their ankles. Then she jumped into Sango's arms, purring. "Hello Kirara." Sango said, petting her, then set her down on the floor. "Maybe we should start setting up?" Kagome said, once she got to stand on the ground on her own. "Ok." Sango said and went outside and to the back. Everyone else followed her.  
  
They all reached the party room and stood there. "What do we do first?" Miroku asked. "Hm....Well...just about everyone I gave invitations to said they were coming, so maybe we should make an area for a dance floor and move the furniture over in one spot and the chairs against the wall next to the dance floor." "Ok." Everyone else said in unison.   
  
Shippo woke up and jumped to his feet. "I FEEL LIKE A NEW MAN!" (A/N: MAN!? BWAHAHAHA! Ok, bak to da story) He heard everyone downstairs so he ran outside, around the house, up and down the stairs, and into the party room. "OOH! WHAT'S GOIN ON!? I WANNA HELP!" Shippo said cheerfully. Inuyasha looked down at him and rolled his eyes. He nodded for Shippo to come over to him. Shippo cautiously approached Inuyasha. Then everyone saw Inuyasha kneel down and whisper something in Shippo's ear and gave him some money. "OK! BE BACK SOON EVERYONE!" the little hyper kitsune said and ran out of the room. "What did you tell him?" Miroku asked. "I told the kid to run to the village to buy food for the party. If he doesn't give me back all my change he is going into the dirty clothes basket." Everyone laughed.   
  
Finally, they were finished moving everything around, and they got the stereo set up with music too. Kagome was up on a chair, attaching some party lights to the ceiling. When she was done, she went to step off the chair, but lost her balance. Inuyasha caught her and helped her down. Sango moved the chair next to the others. "There. All we need now is to set the food on the tables over there." "Yea." Kagome said, "But...huh? Where is Shippo? He never returned." Sango looked up and said "I sent Kirara with him, they should returned soon."   
  
After a half hour passed, Shippo rushed into the room with the transformed Kirara behind him, carried all the merchandise. "We got the food!" "What took you so long? Sango asked. "We had to have the merchant strap the stuff to Kirara back." Kagome giggled and went over to Kirara. "Where's my change runt?" Inuyasha said. "Here." Shippo said and handed him some money. "ALL OF IT!" Inuyasha growled. Shippo glared and him and gave him the rest of his yen. Inuyasha counted his money and walked away. Sango and Kagome started arranging the food on the table.  
  
A Half Hour Later  
  
Miroku came inside. "I put the sign up outside." "Ok." Kagome and Sango said, putting the finishing touches on the room and food table. "It looks great!" Kagome said happily. "People should be coming soon now." Sango said, looking at the clock on the wall, which said five to seven. "Shippo?" Sango asked. Shippo walked over to her. "Will you please remain upstairs for the party, I will send Kirara with you and you two can play." "But why can't I stay!?" Shippo whined. "Please don't be mad at me Shippo. This is a big kid party. You can do whatever you want, eat whatever you want, how about that?" "HEY! SOUNDS LIKE A DEAL TO ME! COME ON KIRARA!" Shippo said and ran out of the room, followed by Kirara. "Good...no runt." "Inuyasha? Are you going to have that bad temper the whole time?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just growled and sat down on a chair. "Feh." Kagome walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you gonna have fun tonight Inuyasha" He shrugged. "Hm."   
  
A knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it." Sango said. She went out of the room and up the hallway of stairs. She opened the door and was practically trampled over from people. Sango came back downstairs and said "Goodness, does everyone come together or something?" "WHAT?" Kagome yelled over the noise. "DOES EVERYONE COME TOGETHER OR SOMETHING, JEEZ!" Sango repeated even louder. "THEY MUST!" Then somebody turned to music up.  
  
Now the party was started. People just came at their own will, coming down the stairs without even knocking. Which ever way you looked, their was people dancing, eating, talking, or just plain whatever. Inuyasha pushed through the crowd to find Kagome. Then he stopped when he seen her dancing with Kouga. He growled and walked up to them. He glared daggers at Kouga. "Hi Inuyasha." Kouga said and smirked, "I must say that Kagome is a good dancer, really gets low." Inuyasha growled and pushed Kouga away from Kagome. "I already told you to stay away from her!" Inuyasha growled. "I can sense a taste of jealously in your voice Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'm over Kagome. Now I'm into the hot chick Ayame." He said pointing over to a wolf girl talking to her friends. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Touch Kagome and you die flea bag." Then Inuyasha walked away. Then somebody grabbed him. "Inu baby, dance with me." came an ugly sounding high-pitched voice. Inuyasha shuddered at Kikyo's voice but did anyway.   
  
"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Miroku yelled. (A/N: I have my own version of spin the bottle, it's not that different though) A few people gathered around, while others continues dancing and eating. "Ok. Who goes first?" Kagome asked. "Why don't we let Sango go first." He handed the bottle to Sango. She rolled her eyes and spun it. It spun around and around. It was slowing down and it landed on...Miroku, what's new? Miroku smirked. "Go into the closet for seven minutes you too!" Kagome said. Sango glared at her and followed Miroku into the closet.  
  
In The Closet  
  
Miroku kept his distance from Sango. She looked pissed. "Sango, love, what's wrong?" Sango just scowled. "What!? So you wanted to make out with someone else, huh!?" Miroku said, a tint of anger in his voice. Sango's eyes widened. "You aren't jealous of others are you Miroku?" "NO! Forget it, I'm leaving." "Wait Miroku." Miroku turned around and Sango kissed him. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and returned her kiss. They parted and Sango said "No more angry?" Miroku smiled and nodded his head. Then they left the closet.  
  
Everyone oooh'ed when Sango and Miroku came out. They blushed and sat back down. "Ok...I pick....Kouga." Kouga smirked and spun the bottle. It slowed down and it landed on Kagome. Inuyasha growled and looked sharply at Kouga. Then the bottle slightly moved over to the girl next to Kagome, Ayame. Kouga smirked and jumped up and went into the closet. Ayame got up and slumped over to the closet and shut the door.  
  
After seven minutes, the door opened and Kouga came out with sparkly eyes and a smirking Ayame behind him. Everyone laughed. Kouga sat down and said "I pick Kagome." Kagome smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on...Inuyasha. (A/N: Don't I make it so obvious though? haha Just my thing....: p) They stood up and went into the closet.  
  
In the closet  
  
Kagome stood there while Inuyasha stood on the other side of the closet. "Too scared to do something?" Kagome said and smirked. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Look. We have seven minutes alone, let's make it useful." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She responded and deepened the kiss.  
  
They came out of the closet after seven minutes. Everyone oooh-ed, but Kag and Inu ignored it and sat down. Kagome looked around and said "I pick Rin." Rin smiled and spun the bottle. It slowed down and landed on a boy with long silver hair and a big fluffy tail. Sesshomaru. (A/N: In this AU fic, Fluffy is not Inuyasha's brother.) He and Rin stood up and went into the closet.   
  
They came out, blushing brightly and everyone laughed. "Ok, who is getting bored with this game?" Inuyasha said and stood up. Everyone agreed and went on doing their own thing. Then a slow song came on. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said "You wanna dance." She smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He held her close and moved slowly to the music. She layed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked up and saw almost everyone else dancing with someone else, including Miroku and Sango. "Mmmm. Inuyasha..." "Hm Kagome?" "Are you having fun?" "Yea, with you." Kagome smiled and nuzzled against his chest. The song ended and a fast one started. "I'm gonna go sit down, ok?" Kagome said. "Ok." Kagome walked over to a chair by the food table and sat down. She was tired. She looked up at the clock. It read 1:06 A.M.   
  
Gradually, people began to leave. Kagome watched as Rin and Sesshomaru waved to them and left. Then she saw Ayame kiss Kouga and leave, then he left a few moments afterward. Finally, everyone left. Kagome was half asleep on the chair when she felt herself being picked up. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled and rested her head against his chest. "We will clean up tomorrow Inuyasha, let's get these girls to bed." Inuyasha nodded and walked out carrying Kagome and Miroku with Sango. They went inside the house and noticed Shippo was asleep with Kirara next to him. They carried the girls upstairs. Then Inuyasha noticed Miroku went into his own room, instead of putting Sango in her room. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Going to sleep." "Sango's gonna be pissed if she wakes up in your bed." "It's not like I am gonna do anything to her, she is just going to sleep there." "Fine, suit yourself." Miroku shrugged his shoulders and carried Sango in his room and layed her down on his bed. He layed down next to her and went to sleep. Inuyasha went into his room and set Kagome down on the bed. He climbed on afterwards and fell silently asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well. That was a long chappie. It took me forever to write. But I started writing it after I did chapter 14, since chapter 15 was so short. But this chappie was like...7 pages long O.o Well um yea. Please Review!!!

Inuyasha's-Sweetheart


	18. I Promise

Alright. This is probably the last chappie of this story...WAHHHHH! But don't worry, I have a short sequel to it already planned! WHOOHOO! Well...yea. To the story!  
  
Chapter 17: I Promise  
  
Sango peeked upon an eye, noticing that it was day. The clock read 11:03. "Hmmm." she said and sat up. Then she noticed she wasn't in her own room. She froze and looked down to see Miroku sleeping peacefully next to her. She was about to punch him, but decided not to, he was too cute sleeping. She quietly got up and left the room. She headed downstairs and poured herself a glass of apple juice. "Gah my head hurts." she said to herself.  
  
Kagome woke up quickly and noticed how late it was. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Inuyasha woke up and sat up. Kagome ran downstairs and slid over to her bag. "I'm late! I'm late!" she repeated over and over. "Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Kagome. We aren't going to school today. Remember?" Sango said and smiled. Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh yea..." She fell to the floor and caught her breath.   
  
Inuyasha came down the stairs to see what was happening. He looked at Kagome and said "What happened?" "She forgot we weren't going to school today." Sango said and giggled. "Oh." "Don't we have to clean up today?" Kagome asked. "Yea." Sango replied and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. Inuyasha started a fire and sat down on the chair in front of it. "It's so cold today." Kagome said. Her and Sango went over to the window and there eyes widened at what they were seeing. "IT'S SNOWING!?" they both said at the same time.  
  
Miroku jumped when he heard loud voices. "Eh?" he said and sat up. He shook his head back and forth and got up and walked down the stairs. "What's all the noise for." he asked. "IT'S SNOWING!" Kagome and Sango said. Miroku raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window. "IT IS!" he said. Shippo woke up and looked at everyone. "IT'S SNOWING SHIPPO!" Kagome said. "REALLY!?" Shippo said and ran to the window. "WOW! I'M GOING OUTSIDE!" Shippo said and ran out the door. "I wonder why it's snowing...it's the middle of spring." Sango said, confused. "Well...let's get dressed so we can clean up and get it out of our way." Inuyasha said and headed up the stairs. Everyone nodded.  
  
In The Party Room  
  
Kagome swept up the floor while Sango cleaned up the food table. Inuyasha was taking all the decorations down and Miroku was moving the furniture back into their original places. After sweeping, Kagome was down on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. Sango was then vacuuming the part of the floor with carpet. Shippo was whining because he had to hold the trash bag for Inuyasha while he still took down the decorations. Miroku had moved all the furniture back in place, straightened the CD's, and is now taking down the lights.   
  
They finished cleaning the room and it looked even better then before they had the party. Kagome was already out side with Sango and Shippo, throwing snowballs. Soon Inuyasha and Miroku came out, tired after the work they done. Inuyasha leaned against the tree with the swing while Miroku watched the two girls and little kitsune continue their game. Then all the sudden Inuyasha was hit right in the face with a snowball. It was silent for a moment, then everyone busted out laughing...except Inuyasha. His eyebrow was twitching angrily and then he balled up four snowballs and threw them at everyone. They all whined and made more. Then everyone was in the game. Kagome and Sango made a fort for protection, ganging up on everyone else. "Hey! That's no fair!" Shippo whined. Kagome giggled but stopped suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Kagome?" they all said at once.  
  
Kagome looked at the Shikon jewel. "It's glowing..." she said. Then the wind started blowing fiercely. Everyone stood up and looked around. Then a bright light came from the sky. Then the snow melted quickly and flowers bloomed quickly. "Kagome." Kagome looked up at the bright light. It dimmed a little. Then a beautiful woman with a white kimono, long blonde hair that was everywhere, and had angel wings, floated down to her. "Kagome..." she said, looked into Kagome's eyes. "Um...yes?" Kagome said, confused. "Kagome. My name is Yasumi. I am the guardian of heaven and the keeper of nature. I am the one who brought you here to this era." Kagome's eyes widened. "I brought you here for two reasons. One, I knew that you were destined to protect the Shikon jewel. I have been watching you a long time. Inuyasha was destined to meet you, he was the one who had the Shikon jewel in the first place. And two, I needed someone to destroy Naraku, the keeper of the underworld, who wanted to steal the Shikon jewel and rid the world of its peace." Yasumi said. "But Yasumi...I didn't destroy Naraku." Kagome said. "Yes you did Kagome. Physically, Inuyasha did, but you did by spirit." Yasumi smiled. "See, you died protecting the jewel. It has chosen you, Kagome, as it's protector. It will grant no other than wishes by you or for you. You are the one who gets to use the jewel's magic." "Soo...I get to make a wish myself, or someone else can to help or protect me?" Kagome asked. Yasumi nodded and smiled. "But..." Yasumi started. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Yasumi. "But...now you must return to your own era. Your work here is done. So now you can go on, living your normal life." "But I don't wanna leave! Here, now! This is what I call a normal life! Living with friends who care about me! Not a family who travels and each time I make a friend we move! NO!" Kagome yelled and fell to her knees crying. Inuyasha kneeled down next to her and hugged her. Yasumi looked down and said "Kagome. You can no longer stay here. My spell will soon wear off. But, you can make a wish on the Shikon jewel to help benefit your future." Kagome looked up at her, tears rolling down her cheek. "Kagome, you can either wish to forget all about being here and go on living your life, or you can live with the hardships of being without your friends, that is, remembering everything." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and though about it. "You don't have to tell me what your wish is, just simply hold the Shikon jewel close to you, close your eyes, and tell it by your mind, soul, and heart. If it's something you truly desire, then it will come true." Kagome nodded. "Now I must take me leave. My spell will wear off tomorrow, by 3:00. By sure your ready." Yasumi kneeled down next to Kagome and gently dabbed a finger against her cheek, and her tears disintegrated. Don't cry now Kagome, it's for the best." Yasumi stood up and looked back at everyone. "Farewell." she said and she said and floated back into the sky. The bright light disappeared and the wind stopped blowing. Kagome sat there, shivering, knowing this was going to be the last time she is going to see her friends.   
  
Kagome sat in Inuyasha's room, crying ever since her encounter with Yasumi. She locked the door and wouldn't let nobody come in. Sango and Miroku sat together on the couch while Kirara sat in Sango's lap and Shippo sat in Miroku's lap. Inuyasha sat in a dark corner and hasn't said anything. "Inuyasha must be really down..." Sango whispered. "I wouldn't doubt him though. Losing the girl he loved." Miroku whispered, "I would do the same thing if I ever lost you. Shippo jumped from Miroku's lap and went upstairs. He sat in front of Inuyasha's door and stared at it with sad eyes. "Kagome?" he said. There was no answer but whimpering from Kagome crying inside. He stood up and went up to the door. "Kagome. Why don't you spend your last hours with all your friends and have a good time before you leave." Kagome continued crying. "Kagome. Please? I really want to have fun with you and play before you leave. Everyone does....please Kagome." There was still no answer. Shippo looked down at the ground and sighed sadly. Then he turned around and went to the stairs. He stopped when he heard a door creak open. He turned around to see a pale skinned Kagome with red watery eyes. He ran to her and jumped in her arms, snuggling against her. She hugged her. "Mom, I mean Kagome." "It's ok Shippo, I don't mind." Kagome said. Shippo slightly smiled and hugged back with his tiny little baby arms. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Shippo said. Kagome carried him down.  
  
"Kagome." Sango and Miroku said as she entered the living room. Kagome let Shippo down and walked back over to Miroku and sat in his lap again. "Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap and walked over to Kagome and meowed. Kagome picked her up and hugged her. "Kirara..." she said and slightly smiled. She handed the little kitten back to Sango. It was dark already, and they lit candle, didn't even bother to turn on a lamp. Kagome turned and looked over to see a figure sit in a very dark corner. She walked over and sat down. "Inuyasha..." she said and looked down. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Kagome..." he said. "Go men sai." she said. (A/N: Go men sai-I'm sorry) "For what?" he asked. "For all the pain I caused you." Kagome choked out and tears started falling down her cheek. "Kagome. Don't." he said and wiped the tears from her cheek, "All you brought to me was joy. So stop making up nonsense." He hugged her tighter. "I love you Inuyasha." she whispered. "I love you too Kagome." he replied.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Shippo asked Kagome and jumped off Miroku's lap. She shrugged and stood up. Inuyasha looked up Kagome and his ears twitched. "I dunno...I'm kinda tired..." "Well...then...let's go to sleep." Miroku said and started upstairs. Sango nodded and followed. Shippo jumped onto the couch as Kirara ran to catch up with Sango. Inuyasha put out the fire and him and Kagome went upstairs to his room.   
  
Everything was dark now, no light could be seen. Kagome couldn't go to sleep, she just stared at the ceiling, scared knowing that this was the last time she was going to sleep next to Inuyasha, or even seeing his or her other friends faces anymore. Inuyasha, sensing her fear, turned to his side to face her. "Kagome?" he said. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Kagome, don't do that." He reached out a hand and stroked Kagome's cheek. She looked down and melted into his touch. Then he scooted over next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't be sad Kagome..." "It's hard Inuyasha..." "I know." he said and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. Kagome yawned and snuggled against him. "Goodnight Inu..." she said just above a whisper. "Goodnight Kag." Inuyasha whispered back. They both fell peacefully asleep.  
  
Morning  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened one eye when he heard talking. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "What's going on?" he asked himself after hearing more voices come downstairs. Then he noticed that Kagome's stuff was gone out of his room. He got up and walked downstairs. He noticed that everyone was up and dressed. "Hey!" he said. Everyone looked at him. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" Kagome smiled and said "You looked so cute sleeping, I didn't wanna ruin it. Plus I got a picture." She held up one of those Polaroid pictures and it showed Inuyasha sleeping like a baby. "HEY! GIVE THAT TO ME!" "NO!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha grumbled and went upstairs to get changed.  
  
He came back down minutes later and noticed everyone was gone. He grumbled and went outside to see them all talking and having a good time. He jumped down off the ladder and walked to everyone. "Ok. Miroku, hold Sango's hands and looked this way. Sango, move a little closer to him and look this way." Kagome said. Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Inuyasha grew little colors in his eyes and he shook his head back and forth. "What are you doing." Inuyasha said, sounding like he was in a bad mood. "Taking pictures." Kagome said. She held the camera back up and quickly took a picture of Miroku and Sango kissing. They both looked at her. "HEY!" they said. Kagome just giggled. "Can I get a group photo?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded. Kagome set the camera on a stand thingy. Everyone got together. The camera flashed and they all blinked. "Wow Kagome! How did that do that by itself!?" Shippo asked, amazed. "It's new. It has a timer thingy on it." Kagome replied. "Can I get one of you Shippo?" He nodded and smiled happily as Kagome took his picture.   
  
After Kagome got everyone by themselves and paired up, she decided she wanted a few with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, come here." she said. He walked over to her. She gave Sango the camera. "Smile." Sango said. The camera flashed. "Now you two kiss." Miroku said and smirked. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They leaned in and kissed and the camera flashed quickly. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha did too. Kagome gathered all the pictures she had taken and put them in a folder she had. (A/N: You know, the Polaroid pictured that come out of the camera and ya have ta shake them for them ta come up? Yea. Shake it like a Polaroid picture! Ok...I'm done now heh heh) She looked at her watched and sadness grew over her happy features. "I have fifteen minutes left." she said sadly. Everyone frowned. "Well...now what?" Sango said. Kagome sat down on the swing. Inuyasha walked over to the tree and leaned against it. He looked at Kagome and a sad sigh escaped him. She looked at him and her eyes grew even more sad. She got up off the swing and walked over to him. She looked up at him then suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.  
  
The minutes passed quickly. Now Kagome only had two minutes left. She grabbed her bag and looked up at everyone. They stared back at her with much sadness in their eyes. They all were crying. 'Am I really this much of a friend?' she asked herself in her mind, not really expecting an answer. The clocked ticked, and now she only had one minute left. The seconds ticked away quickly. She gave everyone a hug. She came up to Inuyasha and jumped in his arms, kissing him hard. He replied back with the same type of kiss. Then all of the sudden Kagome started to glow and sparkles appeared everywhere. She floated upwards and her body seemed to be erasing itself. She was fading away. "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" she yelled. "I LOVE YOU TOO KAGOME! I WILL COME TO GET YOU ONE DAY SO WAIT FOR ME! I PROMISE!" he yelled. "I'LL WAIT FOR YOU, INUYASHA! I PROMISE!" she yelled then disappeared. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do. "Kagome..." they all said at once. Then they noticed Inuyasha was gone. "Where did he go?" Shippo asked. "He needs time alone...we all do." Sango said. Miroku and Shippo nodded and they all walked off in different directions, more and more sadness overtaking their features every moment. Their best friend was gone, and she is never coming back.......  
  
Ok...there is the end of ur story...Don't worry. I have a sequel. I will update soon, only if you review. Ja ne 


	19. Sequel: I Promised: Back Home

Sequel To: She Gave Her Heart To Him:  
  
I Promised  
  
Hello everyone. I told you I had a sequel. I don't know how long this story will be but yea...probably short....because I am too retarded to get good ideas in my head like some people can -sighs- Well here is ur first chapter....This chapter takes place right after Kagome disappears from Inuyasha's time.  
  
Chapter 1: Back Home  
  
Kagome appeared in her time again, the same place where she disappeared from. She looked around only to see police cars everywhere and the place where she was standing blocked off by the yellow police chain. Then she heard a gasp and was suffocated by two big arms hugging her. "KAGOME!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" a motherly voice yelled. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! I COULDN'T GET A HOLD OF YOU AND YOUR TEACHERS SAID YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN CLASS!" Kagome looked up to see her mother, who was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Mom. I have a lot of explaining to do." Kagome said. "YES YOU DO KAGOME!" she yelled. After they got things settled with the police, they headed back to the shrine.  
  
------------------------------In Inuyasha's Time------------------------------  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat in the tree house silently after spending time by themselves. Shippo sat in a corner crying silently. Miroku held Sango in his arms, trying to stop her from crying, but he couldn't even stop crying. Inuyasha never came back from running away. They have been silent for hours.  
  
------------------------------In Kagome's Time------------------------------  
  
Kagome and her mom returned to the shrine. Her mom pulled her inside and sat her down in the kitchen. "Explain." Her mom said sternly. "Well...when you dropped me off at school, all the sudden there was this blinding flash. I woke up to find myself in a totally different place. It was like feudal Japan, with electricity and stuff. Then I met a bunch of new friends name Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, along with Sango's pet kitty, Kirara. I attended school there and Inuyasha's house was a big tree house. Then some goddess named Yasumi told me I need to kill this one freaky guy named Naraku from taking over and destroying all peace by stealing a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. I did just so and she said her spell would wear off. Now I am here back in my own time." Her mother stared at her like she was crazy. "Poppycock!" Her mother yelled. "NO MOM! I AM SPEAKING THE TRUTH! LOOK!" Kagome pulled out photos of her friends and pointed out each one. "That one has dog ears! And that one a tail!" Her mother said. "Demons." Kagome simply stated. "But Inuyasha is a hanyou, or half demon." Her mother blinked. "And look. This is what I was protecting." Kagome said and took the Shikon jewel off from around her neck. "You aren't lying..." Her mother said slowly. Kagome sniffled and looked down. "THEY WERE THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAD!" She yelled, "AND NOW I WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!" She started crying. Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "Shhh..." Her mother cooed. "We are going to move...aren't we mom?" Kagome said softly. "I don't know...whenever your grandpa gets back I suppose." Kagome started crying again.   
  
----------  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sota called out as he came in the door. He went into the kitchen and gasped. "KAGOME! YOUR BACK!" He said and ran up to and hugged her. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" He asked. "Long story. I am going up to my room. Explain it to him mom." Kagome said and grabbed her stuff and went upstairs to her room. Sota sat down as his mom explained it to him.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome lied on her bed and stared at the pictures she took. "My friends...my only friends..." She said and fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------In Inuyasha's time------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha came back and sat down on the swing. His bangs shadowed his eyes. "Kagome..." He whispered. He swung back and forth slightly. "I'm such a fool. I told myself I would never fall in love...then look what happens. Love is only a feeling that ends in hurt." He said to himself.   
  
----------------------------------------In Kagome's Time------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up suddenly, out of her light, dreamless sleep. "Why did I give my heart to him? Why!? Love is only a feeling that ends in hurt." She said to herself.  
  
That last sentence they said rang in their head over and over. 'Love is only a feeling that ends in hurt.' Was it possible to move on without one another? Or should they sit there forever and wallow in their self pity and never trust anyone again?   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Here is ur first chappie of da sequel. It's a messed up chappie...I know...it sux -sighs- But hey, like I said, I can't write good stories and I dun get very good ideas...Review please. Grrrr...-hits self on head- Why do I have da power ta tell the readers wat ta do. Let me give u one hint though: Please just read a different story then this. Reading this is a true waste of ur time so please read better stories then this...Well yea. Ja ne  
  
Inuyasha's-Sweetheart 


	20. Surviving

Thank you to all who support me and read my stories. I was just having a bad day when I updated...SORRY!  
Chapter 2: Surviving  
  
"Kagome. Wake up Kagome." A motherly voice said. Kagome cracked open one eye and sighed. "Your going to a different school. Come on wake up." Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes and said "What do you mean different school?" Her mom smiled and said "You will be going to a different school. As in not the same one as before." Kagome looked at her. "Demo-" "No buts." Her mother said and stood up. "Get ready Kagome. Breakfast is ready." Her mother smiled softly and left the room. Kagome sighed and got dressed.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs slowly and walked into the kitchen. She plopped down on a stool and sighed. "Here Kagome." Her mother said and handed her a bowl of oden. Kagome ate slowly and noticed she was being watched by both her mom and brother. "WHAT!?" She said grouchily. She stood up and walked out of the room and left her oden sitting on the table. "What's her problem?" Sota asked. His mother just shrugged.  
  
Kagome sat outside under the Goshinboku. She looked up at the tree and a thought popped into her head. 'This looks just like the tree Inuyasha's house was in...' She sighed and looked back down at the ground, tears coming to her eyes. "Being here just doesn't feel right. Here is not where I belong..." She said softly. The wind blew slightly, sending a cold chill down Kagome's spine. She sighed again and leaned against the tree. "Kagome! Kagome come here!" Her mother called out. Kagome stood up and walked to her mother. Her mom handed her, her backpack and a piece of paper. "The paper tells you where your school is at. Go to the main office from there and pick up your schedule. Bye sweetie." Her mom went back inside the shrine before Kagome had a chance to say anything. Kagome sighed and walked down the shrine stairs.  
  
Kagome walked up to a school, hoping that she would see a bright light, then end up back in the feudal era. But nothing happened. She went inside the school and walked to the main office. She showed them her piece of paper and they gave her, her schedule. She looked at it and said "So Mr. Himura is my first class. Yay." She walked to the class and opened the door. Everyone stared at her and Kagome blushed from her shyness. She handed her schedule to Mr. Himura. "Ah Kagome Higurashi. Welcome." He bellowed, talking loudly right in her face. 'Gosh his breath smells.' Kagome though and closed one eyes. Then she looked out to the class to see how all the guys seemed to swoon over her. "Take a seat right there, next to Hojo." Mr. Himura said and pointed to a boy sitting two seats away from the window. Kagome walked over and took a seat. "Hi Kagome, I'm Hojo." The boy said and smiled, holding out his hand to shake. Kagome shook his hand and smiled. "Ok ok class. Take out your history text books. Today we will start on page 52." Mr. Himura bellowed.  
  
------------------------------Lunch-  
Lunch finally arrived. Kagome walked through the halls, getting odd stares from some of the kids. She walked into the lunchroom. 'This must be a poor school, to have their lunchroom and gym in the same place.' Kagome thought and sweat dropped as she looked at the basketball hoops hanging over some lunch tables. She got her lunch and sat down by herself, at an empty lunch table.  
  
She wasn't used to eating all by herself. She was used to Sango chasing Miroku around, and Inuyasha sitting next to her watching them with a scowl on his face, with an arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed sadly and lied her face in her arms and leaned against the table. 'Why me?' She thought. "Hi Kagome." A voice said, and interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a boy with short brown hair and sparkling eyes, Hojo. "Hi Hojo." She said and sat up. "I hope you like flowers." He said. "Why?" Kagome asked, confused. He handed her a daffodil. She took it and said "Thank you Hojo. That's very sweet of you." He smiled brightly and said "Don't be sad Kagome. Smile." Kagome put on a small, fake smile. "That's more like it." He said and walked away. Kagome tucked the flower in her hair and sighed again. 'I don't belong here.' She kept thinking over and over, until the bell rang for her next class. She looked at her schedule and said "Ms. Kayno is next..." Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag and walked to her next class.  
  
Kagome walked outside and to a strange looking building. She went inside it and notice all the weapons hung up on the wall. 'Now why am I here?' She thought. "Welcome." Kagome her a voice say behind her. Kagome spun around and came face to face with an old woman. "Your Kagome, right?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Welcome Kagome. I'm Ms. Kayno." Kagome put on another small fake smile and bowed. "Which weapon do you take most interest in? Bow an arrows? A katana? Sai?" "Bow and arrows." Kagome said immediately. Ms. Kayno smiled and took a set down from the wall. "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked. "This is a special class. Not many students get this class." The teacher replied. Kagome nodded as Ms. Kayno handed her the bow and a few arrows. "Let's try target practice. Aim for that target. Take your time." The teacher explained, pointing at a target. Kagome nodded and aimed up her arrow to the target. Kagome closed her eyes and let the arrow go. Ms. Kanyo watched it carefully and jumped when the arrow grew a pink aura around it and hit dead center. "A miko? Ne." The teacher said quietly to herself. "Would you care to do that again?" Ms. Kayno asked. Kagome nodded and strung another arrow, closing her eyes and letting it go. The arrow grew another pink aura around it and hit dead center again. "Kagome? Have you ever used a bow before?" "Once." Kagome replied. The teacher was about to say something when the bell rang to leave school. "Thanks." Kagome said and handed her bow and the last arrow back to Ms. Kanyo and grabbed her stuff and ran out of the building.  
  
Kagome walked quietly down the sidewalk. She stopped suddenly, for she seen silver out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see it was only a car. She sighed sadly and continued walking.  
  
"Kagome. Wake up Kagome." A motherly voice said. Kagome cracked open one eye and sighed. "Your going to a different school. Come on wake up." Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes and said "What do you mean different school?" Her mom smiled and said "You will be going to a different school. As in not the same one as before." Kagome looked at her. "Demo-" "No buts." Her mother said and stood up. "Get ready Kagome. Breakfast is ready." Her mother smiled softly and left the room. Kagome sighed and got dressed.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs slowly and walked into the kitchen. She plopped down on a stool and sighed. "Here Kagome." Her mother said and handed her a bowl of oden. Kagome ate slowly and noticed she was being watched by both her mom and brother. "WHAT!?" She said grouchily. She stood up and walked out of the room and left her oden sitting on the table. "What's her problem?" Sota asked. His mother just shrugged.  
  
Kagome sat outside under the Goshinboku. She looked up at the tree and a thought popped into her head. 'This looks just like the tree Inuyasha's house was in...' She sighed and looked back down at the ground, tears coming to her eyes. "Being here just doesn't feel right. Here is not where I belong..." She said softly. The wind blew slightly, sending a cold chill down Kagome's spine. She sighed again and leaned against the tree. "Kagome! Kagome come here!" Her mother called out. Kagome stood up and walked to her mother. Her mom handed her, her backpack and a piece of paper. "The paper tells you where your school is at. Go to the main office from there and pick up your schedule. Bye sweetie." Her mom went back inside the shrine before Kagome had a chance to say anything. Kagome sighed and walked down the shrine stairs.  
  
Kagome walked up to a school, hoping that she would see a bright light, then end up back in the feudal era. But nothing happened. She went inside the school and walked to the main office. She showed them her piece of paper and they gave her, her schedule. She looked at it and said "So Mr. Himura is my first class. Yay." She walked to the class and opened the door. Everyone stared at her and Kagome blushed from her shyness. She handed her schedule to Mr. Himura. "Ah Kagome Higurashi. Welcome." He bellowed, talking loudly right in her face. 'Gosh his breath smells.' Kagome though and closed one eyes. Then she looked out to the class to see how all the guys seemed to swoon over her. "Take a seat right there, next to Hojo." Mr. Himura said and pointed to a boy sitting two seats away from the window. Kagome walked over and took a seat. "Hi Kagome, I'm Hojo." The boy said and smiled, holding out his hand to shake. Kagome shook his hand and smiled. "Ok ok class. Take out your history text books. Today we will start on page 52." Mr. Himura bellowed.  
  
------------------------------Lunch-  
Lunch finally arrived. Kagome walked through the halls, getting odd stares from some of the kids. She walked into the lunchroom. 'This must be a poor school, to have their lunchroom and gym in the same place.' Kagome thought and sweat dropped as she looked at the basketball hoops hanging over some lunch tables. She got her lunch and sat down by herself, at an empty lunch table.  
  
She wasn't used to eating all by herself. She was used to Sango chasing Miroku around, and Inuyasha sitting next to her watching them with a scowl on his face, with an arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed sadly and lied her face in her arms and leaned against the table. 'Why me?' She thought. "Hi Kagome." A voice said, and interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a boy with short brown hair and sparkling eyes, Hojo. "Hi Hojo." She said and sat up. "I hope you like flowers." He said. "Why?" Kagome asked, confused. He handed her a daffodil. She took it and said "Thank you Hojo. That's very sweet of you." He smiled brightly and said "Don't be sad Kagome. Smile." Kagome put on a small, fake smile. "That's more like it." He said and walked away. Kagome tucked the flower in her hair and sighed again. 'I don't belong here.' She kept thinking over and over, until the bell rang for her next class. She looked at her schedule and said "Ms. Kayno is next..." Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag and walked to her next class.  
  
Kagome walked outside and to a strange looking building. She went inside it and notice all the weapons hung up on the wall. 'Now why am I here?' She thought. "Welcome." Kagome her a voice say behind her. Kagome spun around and came face to face with an old woman. "Your Kagome, right?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Welcome Kagome. I'm Ms. Kayno." Kagome put on another small fake smile and bowed. "Which weapon do you take most interest in? Bow an arrows? A katana? Sai?" "Bow and arrows." Kagome said immediately. Ms. Kayno smiled and took a set down from the wall. "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked. "This is a special class. Not many students get this class." The teacher replied. Kagome nodded as Ms. Kayno handed her the bow and a few arrows. "Let's try target practice. Aim for that target. Take your time." The teacher explained, pointing at a target. Kagome nodded and aimed up her arrow to the target. Kagome closed her eyes and let the arrow go. Ms. Kanyo watched it carefully and jumped when the arrow grew a pink aura around it and hit dead center. "A miko? Ne." The teacher said quietly to herself. "Would you care to do that again?" Ms. Kayno asked. Kagome nodded and strung another arrow, closing her eyes and letting it go. The arrow grew another pink aura around it and hit dead center again. "Kagome? Have you ever used a bow before?" "Once." Kagome replied. The teacher was about to say something when the bell rang to leave school. "Thanks." Kagome said and handed her bow and the last arrow back to Ms. Kanyo and grabbed her stuff and ran out of the building.  
  
Kagome walked quietly down the sidewalk. She stopped suddenly, for she seen silver out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see it was only a car. She sighed sadly and continued walking.  
  
She returned home and walked inside the shrine. She went into the kitchen to find no one home. She read the note, left by her mother explaining that she and Sota had gone out and won't be back until late that night. "Yeah. I'm really missed. Mom and Sota are all worried then forget about me the next day." Kagome said. She sighed and dropped her stuff. She walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed. "It's not as soft and comfy as Inuyasha's." Kagome said and sighed, referring to her bed. "I could use the Shikon Jewel to wish them here...because I can't go back to the feudal era, not even by the power of the jewel. But wishing them here probably wouldn't work...and even if it did...it's really a selfish wish..." Kagome sighed. "I miss everyone so much. But most of all I miss my Inu-hanyou..." Kagome lied down and looked up at the ceiling. Tears suddenly just started flowing freely out of her eyes and down her soft cheeks. "Why did this happen?" She asked herself. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

That's it for this chapter. Kinda like a useless chapter...huh? Well yea. PWEASE REVIEW!  
Inuyasha's-Sweetheart


	21. New Kids?

Back...with a new chappie -crickets chirp- Yup thought so XD

_**2 all teh people who read my stories:** Sorry I took so long to update! x.x; I had to buy a new computer because my old one was infested with viruses. I had to transfer all of my fanfics to this computer. And I just got around to sorting it all out today. Lol. Plus Ixi-san has been bugging me e.e;_

**Chapter 3: New Kids?**

Kagome woke up after having another nightmare that has been haunting her for a whole year now. The nightmare was always her disappearing from the feudal world. She hated reliving it, even though it was only a dream, it felt so...real. She sat up and sighed. Her mother tried getting a psychiatrist for her. She isn't a mental case. Her mother says she is depressed and needs help. The only thing Kagome needs is her real friends, and the love of her life. She wants nothing more. Yes, she still thinks about her friends. She aged another year, still going to the same school. Hojo, the hopeless, trying to win her heart, and never succeeding. Kagome stood up and stretched. She admits she is not as sad as when she first returned from the feudal era, but she still isn't as happy as she used to be. Her mother now plans more family outings, trying to get Kagome happy. Her grandpa came back to celebrate her birthday, but left again. Kagome looked out her window and squinted her eyes from the bright sun. "I guess I should get dressed." She said to herself.  
-  
Kagome walked downstairs, dressed, and walked into the kitchen. She ate her oden that was sitting there on the table every morning. After eating, she picked up her backpack and left for school. She didn't socialize much anymore, unless forced to. She would always end up meeting Hojo at the same corner, every morning, and he'd always give her a different flower. Then they would walk to school together. Everyone thought they were going out, but Kagome absolutely knew she wouldn't go out with Hojo the hopeless. That was her nickname for him, though he didn't know. It suits him, perfectly. They arrived at the school and went into their first class. -  
Hojo just continued blabbering on about his trip America. Kagome just ignored him and paid attention to the teacher. Then there was a knock on the door. Mr. Himura went to answer it. Kagome heard talking outside. Hojo looked towards the front of the class and stopped talking. Mr. Himura came back in and said "We have three more new students. Please make them feel at home." Then three kids entered the room. Kagome gasped. There were two boys and one girl. The girl wore her hair down, had capris and a summer shirt on, she kind of resembled Sango. One guy has short hair with a small pony tail in the back, wore blue baggy jeans and a white shirt with word Tokyo going across it, he kind of resembled Miroku. Then there was the most handsome boy Kagome has ever seen, besides Inuyasha. This guy has long black hair, wore black baggy jeans and a red plain shirt, and he kind of resembled Inuyasha, without the doggy ears. The boy with the long black hair just stared at Kagome. She stared back into his violet eyes and fell into a daze. "Take a seat wherever." Mr. Himura bellowed. The three new students took the extra empty seats. Kagome just stared at the handsome boy the whole time they were in class.  
------------------------------Lunch-  
Kagome didn't even bother to get lunch so she sat down by herself. She still hasn't made a single friend. Everyone was afraid to talk to her, besides Hojo, but she doesn't really consider him a friend, just a nuisance. She lied her head on her arms. "Hi Kagome." Hojo said and sat down next to her. "Hi Hojo..." She said softly. "Do you want to go to the movies Saturday?" He asked, a bit of hope in his voice. 'Oh great. Not this again.' Kagome thought. "I'm sorry Hojo. I can't. My mom is taking me to see my aunt and uncle in northern Japan, in Hachinohe. (A/N: Hey no lies. I'm not making up dat city. It is a real city in northern Japan) "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe some other time." Kagome put on a fake smiled and nodded. Then he walked away. Kagome frowned and lied her head back down on her arms. Kagome didn't see the new kids at lunch. She wanted to talk to them for some odd reason. Then the bell rang so Kagome stood up and went to her next class.  
-  
Kagome walked inside the building away from the school and was greeted by her favorite teacher, Ms. Kayno. "Konnichiwa Kagome." Her teacher greeted her. "Konnichiwa Ms. Kayno." Kagome said and bowed. "Are you ready? You may get your bow and arrows." Kagome smiled and got her weapon. Then she heard talking and the door opened and the three new kids came in. "Konnichiwa. Welcome students." Ms. Kayno said with a smile. "Konnichiwa." The all said at the same time. 'I thought I was the only one who got this class? Oh well.' Kagome thought and went over to her targets. The three new students watched as Kagome strung the arrow and closed her eyes then let go of the arrow. The arrow glowed a bright pink and it hit dead center. Kagome started bringing her own bow and arrows but left them at the school, she had no use for it at home. "Do you three have your own weapons?" Ms. Kayno asked. They all nodded. The girl held onto a large boomerang, while the one short-haired boy held onto a staff, and the other boy held onto a sheathed sword. The girl and the short-haired boy did some target practice while the long-haired boy watched them. "Do you wish to have some target practice?" Ms. Kayno asked the long-haired boy. "Yea, sure." He said. 'That voice...' Kagome thought and watched him. He ran towards his target and unsheathed his sword and it...transformed and he hit the target. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought and her stomach dropped to her feet. Kagome shook that thought out of her head, knowing it wasn't true. She sat down and looked at the ground and sighed. -  
The bell rang to leave. Kagome put her bow up on the wall and sighed again. "You all can leave your weapons here, for safekeeping." Ms. Kayno said. The girl and the short-haired boy put their weapons up on the wall, but the long-haired boy decided to still hold onto his precious sword. Kagome walked out past the kids and started walking down the side walk. Her eyes looked at the ground and scanned it for any bumps on the side walk. Her eyes had dark circles under them...like she hasn't slept for a week. She knew it was lack of sleep alone...but from what she was feeling inside. Then she felt as if she was being watched so she spun around. No one was there so she turned back around only to be scared to half to death by the three new kids standing there. "Kagome?" The girl said. "H-How do you know my name?" Kagome asked. "You don't know who I am Kagome? I see...it has been a long time." The girl said. "You all resemble friends of mine. But it can't be." Kagome said and pushed through them. "Kagome. Do you know who Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are!?" The girl called out to her. Kagome stopped and froze. She turned around with wide eyes and looked at them. "YOU CAN'T BE MY FRIENDS! THEY DON'T LIVE HERE!" Kagome yelled. "Lady Kagome? So you do remember...us?" The short-haired boy asked. "Kagome. We have a lot of explaining to do." The girl said. Kagome straightened up and said "Fine. Come to my house." Kagome started walking away and the three kids followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's the end of this chappie. I know it's short x.x;;; Eh heh heh heh

_Inuyasha's-Sweetheart_


End file.
